Apres Ski
by immortalpen
Summary: After losing her father and herself in the process, there was nothing Caroline Forbes needed less than to be living under the same roof as Klaus Mikaelson. Renowned play boy, tortured artist and British bad boy, Klaus is exactly the kind of distraction she doesn't need. Reuploaded to be completed asap.
1. Chapter 1

The coffee was freshly ground, the linen pressed, the orange juice squeezed. The table was like a spread out of Good Housekeeping, with the snowy white table cloth, red napkins and delicate snowflake rimmed porcelain and silverware. Caroline eyed the scene with a critical eye. A sound outside sent her rushing over to the window, where her eyes quickly swept over the snowy countryside, the wooden porch and front drive, rimmed with tall pines. Nothing still.

With a sigh she turned back to the table, chewing her lip and trying to see anything that might be improved.

"Caroline, wow! This looks great" her best friend Elena enthused as she came through the kitchen door, a blast of freezing air following her in, and stood on the stoop, stomping snow off her boots.

"Thanks, I'm just so nervous… is it done right?" Caroline asked, obsessively straightening the flatware once more.

"Relax, it's great. I have to go changed before they get here, and then I'll introduce you. They are really nice… for super rich people." Elena said with a roll of her eyes, wriggled her feet out her snow boots, setting them to drip on the drying rack by the door and padded away along the low ceilinged hall.

Caroline eyed the water pooling off the boots and grabbed the mop to get rid of it, seeing as there was nothing else for her to do but wait.

Caroline Forbes had never been outside her home state before, and had never had a real job before, never mind one in Vale. Elena, her best friend from her home town had been coming here since she was young, however, and knew the job down to the ground. She even knew the family socially. To stay and work in an Alpine ski resort, in one of the most beautiful and luxurious chalets there was a dream come true, and exactly what Caroline needed to get over her latest breakup from her childhood sweetheart, Josh.

Caroline sighed as she moved the mop over the icy puddles on the floor. Whenever her thoughts strayed to Josh, she felt the usual tug of disappointment and heartache his name had been evoking in her, for a good deal longer than she had let herself realise, for far too long. After high school, everyone had thought they would be the couple who'd make it. But it was only a few months into college when she started to feel him slipping away, less excited to answer her calls, more eager to spend time with his team buddies. After the death of his father, he had withdrawn more and more, and Caroline felt they had lost their connection somehow, their wonderful, precious connection, and it had cut her apart.

Josh had been her first everything, and losing him really really hurt. To add to the horror that the last six months of her life had been, she had lost her own father in an accident, and that was when she really realised how far Josh and her were from each other. She had broken things off then, needing to be alone.

She heard the phone ringing through the enormous house, and heard Elena pick up. Nerves strummed in her stomach as she heard the conversation come to an end, and Elena hurry along the passage.

"Ok, five minutes and we are no longer alone! I have good news and bad news…" Elena was saying as she snapped her earrings into place.

"Which is…" Caroline said, joining Elena at the mirror as she quickly plaited her hair in a long braid.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Mikaelson Sr aren't coming, good news. But the younger ones are, and bringing some friends." Elena said, whipping a mascara wand out her pocket and swiping her lashes.

"That's a bad thing?" Caroline asked, toying nervously with her hair.

"Well, it is if you are not looking to join in the fun" Elena said with a laugh as she looked over her shoulder at the window. Lights shone in as a car pulled up.

"This is it!" Elena said with excitement, as she pushed her feet into sheep-skin slippers and made her way to the rustic wooden staircase leading up to the upper floors.

Caroline clenched her hands together and followed her. She was here for a change of scenery, to experience something new, and to start seeing the world, something she had promised her father she would do. First though, she had to save up some money. With her father gone, and her mum happy in her job as local head teacher, money was a little tight around the Forbes household these days. One of the biggest draws of this job was that the family paid the flight out, and for all living expenses for the entire four months, plus a great weekly wage.

Upstairs, a huge open fireplace warmed the cabin, which was decorated in what Caroline though of designer rustic chic. Earthy colour tones, leather, luxurious rugs and lush blankets filled the space. A grand piano sat in the corner by the French windows, leading out onto a porch that wrapped around the entire chalet. The walls were decorated by exquisite works of art, and windows were generously placed all around, revealing the snowy peaks that stood just outside the door. The chalet was practically on the piste, and Caroline could hardly begin to imagine what a place like this must cost. She and Elena crossed the polished beam floor and reached the massive front door, drawing back the traditional looking locks and bolts, letting the black, starry night in.

Out front, a large black Range Rover had drawn up was coming to a slow, crunching stop. Almost as soon as it had, the back passenger door was opening and spilling out people.

"Elena Gilbert! Love, you have no idea how long I wait to see you every year, it's practically torture." A strong male voice sang out across the snow. There was the sound of car doors slamming and people approaching.

"Shut it Kol, you don't need to be coming onto the help right off" a female voice snapped sarcastically.

Soon the party were in view of the porch light, and Caroline made out one girl, blonde and beautiful, if a little remote looking, dressed in fur and skin tight trousers, with killer heels, though how she was managing to walk in them here was a mystery. Following her and holding a couple of bags came an older man, and finally a younger. The two men were dark, and attractive, without a doubt, and Caroline glanced at Elena, wondering how she managed to work with them all Winter, and had never mentioned it.

"Elena, how wonderful to see you" the older man said, his dark eyes and creased smile seemed kind as he put down the bags on the porch and embraced her friend a little stiffly.

"Likewise, you guys all look great"

"As do you Elena darling… I'm sorry about Kol, he has only gotten worse I'm afraid" The girl said as she hugged Elena hard.

"My dear sister, I have only improved with age, like a fine wine" the youngest, presumably Kol joked, also embracing Elena, but actually lifting her up and spinning her around. He suddenly caught sight of Caroline and paused.

"Oh, hello, you're a new face. I'm Kol Mikaelson. The most eligible bachelor in this whole resort" he said, stepping in front of her, and surprising her by lifting her outstretched hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss on it.

"Pleased to meet you" Caroline stammered, already sure that whatever Kol's game was, she would not be playing it.

"Enchante" he murmured, before he choked, spluttering as he received an elbow in his stomach from the petite blonde at his side.

"God, Kol, stop being such a creep" she muttered, turning back to Caroline with a narrowing of the eyes.

"I'm Rebecca Mikaelson. You must be Caroline."

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"This is my younger, and dumber brother, and my older and much more respectable one, Elijah" Rebecca said as she presented the oldest sibling.

"Wonderful to meet you Caroline, Elena had so many lovely things to say about you when we mentioned we were thinking of hiring another chalet girl this season."

"Nice to meet you too" Caroline murmured, feeling a little overwhelmed by all these beautiful, self-possessed British people and manners.

"Right, I'm going inside, before I freeze my bollocks off", Kol announced breaking the lull the introductions had left. Movement started on the porch, with Elena calling over to Caroline.

"We need to get the bags out the car" she said, and was then drawn to the side by Elijah who was discussing the next few weeks they would be in residence.

And so the work begins, Caroline thought as she pulled snow boots on over her thick slipper socks and pulled the hood of her woolly cardigan over her head and trudged out to the car.

There was that unnatural stillness that snow brings, with the white swirls of a new drift playing in the black night overhead. Shivering slightly, she wrapped her arms around her middle and walked to the back of the car. Slipping her fingers out of their woolly warmth, she felt for the catch to open the trunk. She found it, and pulled. Nothing. It was locked. She glanced up, seeing Elena and Elijah standing on the porch still, and hearing Rebecca and Kol bickering inside the house. With a sigh she turned on her heel and started to march around to the front of the car. As she leant forward to grasp the door handle, she found her feet suddenly slipping out from under her.

The snow cushioned the blow to her ass as she found herself lying face up looking at the stars, with the cold snow already starting to melt through her jeans. Snow -1 , Caroline – 0.

"Soph, are you ok?" Elena's voice called from the house. Caroline automatically lifted her hand in acknowledgement, glad it was too dark for anyone to see her blushing face.

Gripping the car door again, she managed to open it this time.

"Not even bruised!" she called to Elijah and Elena as she guided her delicate bottom onto the soft car seat, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Except, my ass, and my dignity" she muttered in the dark, warm interior of the car as she gingerly shifted her posterior against the heated seat. It was quiet inside, not even the howl of the wind penetrating that little cocoon, and she sat for a moment, gathering her breath.

"I can offer assistance with the first, but you're on your own with the second" a dry voice remarked from the back, and Caroline shot forward on the seat, hitting the horn, at the same time as letting out a deafening shriek which threatened to break the car window.

Scrambling around in the seat, her fingers pushed at buttons randomly until a light flickered on over the rear view mirror, as well as turning on the hazard lights, windscreen washers and radio, as she finally managed to twist around in the seat, peering into the barely illuminated back seat.

"Look, I'm going to have to go. The usual family drama. I will call you when I get set up in Michael's office." Klaus said as he took in the blonde sitting backwards in the seat in front of him, her legs crossed, her back against the steering wheel. Her eyes were wide, yet she was calming from her double fright of falling and the surprise of finding him in the supposedly empty car.

He hung up his phone and slipped it into a jacket pocket, before looking up at his visitor.

Their eyes met, and he was surprised at the blueness of hers, still wide, looking at him a little accusingly, her creamy cheeks hinted with a rosy blush. He remembered seeing the back of her head as she had made her way cautiously past him, only to suddenly disappear into the snow.

"What are you doing in here, sitting in the dark?" Caroline demanded, feeling embarrassed, realizing he had witnessed the entire escapade.

"Klaus Mikaelson. What are you doing, breaking into some else's car?" he said, irritated that his business call had been interrupted and her accusative tone.

"I… I need into the trunk" Caroline muttered. All she received in response was a raised eyebrow in question, and silence. They sat staring at each other a beat longer, as the song on the radio changed again, and then the windscreen wiper thumped across, scratching dryly at the glass. Caroline squirmed around, thinking she better stop it before it did damage to this no doubt expensive windscreen. She stared at the complex array of buttons and gear sticks. Damn European cars, she thought as she started pressing things.

"That would be the back wiper" that irritatingly dry voice remarked as she started up another dry scratching noise. She signed and pressed another one.

"Handbrake" the voice said beside her ear, as a large, warm hand passed over hers to switch it back on.

"Unless you'd like to end up in France, I'd recommend not touching that one" he continued. His head was close to hers and she felt his warm breath across her cheek and jerked her head to the side.

"Well, why don't you just tell me which one it is." she ground out, reminding herself to stay as polite as possible to one of her new bosses.

"I'd adore to love, I'm just not sure what you're looking for."

"The trunk, you know, to get your bags" she said slowly, as though speaking to a child.

"Right, the boot, of course." He leant forward again and pushed another bottom, and Caroline heard the lock of the trunk pop. Breathing a sigh of relief she leant forward, away from this sarcastic stranger, and witness of her first fall, no doubt not the last. She pushed the door open and gingerly put her foot to the snow, not wishing to repeat her earlier mistake in her rush to exit the car.

"That's right, go gently, and you're welcome, sweetheart." He chuckled in the back and she resisted rolling her eyes as she went to slam the door.

Caroline ground her teeth in irritation and avoided the darkened back window as she shuffled past.

"Caroline, allow me to help" she saw Elena and Elijah appearing around the other side of the car.

"Oh, it's fine. I got it open"

"Ah, you must have met Klaus in that case."

"Klaus is here too?" Elena asked, her brows knitting together as she spoke, and Caroline saw the concern in her expression. Elijah nodded as he pulled large suitcases from the car.

"Yes, but worry not he is on his best behaviour" he said with a wry smile at Elena. Caroline felt her curiosity heighten at the words, and wondered what they could possibly mean. She grabbed hold of a large suit bag and some ski equipment just as she heard the car door open and close.

"Well, well, my ears are certainly burning" came that low, gravelly voice and Caroline got her first glimpse of her back seat tormentor. He was dressed in black jeans, which sat low, a Henley and leather jacket, battered but expensive looking, seeming just as out of place as his brother in his suit, with the snowy forest scape behind him. He had curly dirty blonde hair, cropped close to his head, but grown a little wild. His face was bestubbled, a golden hue around full, smirking lips and piercing blue eyes. He practically screamed bad boy and Caroline almost physically recoiled. He sauntered up to them, sure footed even in the deep snow.

"May I?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her even as he was pulling the heavy bags from her hands. She went to answer, found herself out of comebacks, polite or otherwise and spun around to grab something else from the trunk, but found it empty.

"Elena, how lovely to see you again" Klaus said, and Caroline saw her friend wrap her arms around herself and nod a little distantly. They started back to the house, with Caroline making a studied effort not to show how careful she was being not to fall. Klaus chuckled, and she shot him a narrow look, as they made it to the wooden stairs. Stamping up them, Caroline carefully removed her boots before she stepped inside the house. Inside the fire was particularly the only source of light and she could see Rebecca and Kol setting a couple bottles of Champagne into ice before it. The bags were brought upstairs, and Caroline took the opportunity to go into the kitchen and sort out the glasses for the Champagne. She took down four crystal flutes and set them on a glass tray carefully.

"I think you're missing two" a mischievous voice called from the door, and she saw the youngest brother, Kol leaning against the door jam, grinning at her.

"Oh, are your friends arriving?" she asked politely.

"Not till tomorrow, and they're blokes anyway, where's the benefit in getting them tipsy on Dom?" Kol said as he came into the kitchen, and reached past her to grasp two more glasses from the cabinet behind her. He placed them on the tray, and then placed his hand on her arm, Caroline stiffened.

"You and Elena must join us, so we can start getting to know each other"

"Not necessary, I'm just the help" Caroline said lightly, as she moved backward out of his touch.

"Not at all…" Kol persisted.

"I am honestly not that interesting either" she joked rather desperately as she turned to get something from a low unit, and move further from Kol.

"I think she means she's not that interested in you, dear brother." Caroline heard a female voice from the door, and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"You'll succumb to my charms, given time, I assure you both" Kol said, backing off and picking up the tray, with the two extra glasses and whisking out the room.

"Ignore him, everyone does" Rebecca said, taking up her brother's former place, leaning on the door jam and staring. Caroline kept busy, tidying, preparing whatever needed to be left in the fridge.

"What?" she asked nervously after a while.

"You're pretty, do you know that? Really pretty." Rebecca said in a musing tone and Caroline inwardly cringed. Great, one weird car sibling, one weird creep and now three.

"Erm, thanks?" Caroline said, unsure of how to respond.

"Do you know the Salavtores? They are locals, local millionaires anyway." Rebecca continued, seeming lost in her thoughts.

"No, I only got here the day before yesterday"

"Oh, so, you really are brand new!" Rebecca exclaimed, looking at Caroline in a new light. Caroline nodded.

"Yup, I guess so" she said.

"Well, don't worry… we'll soon show you around." She said, turning to go in a swish of long straight hair and fur.

"Actually… Rebecca? You really don't have to… I'm just here for the job, to work. nothing else." Caroline said suddenly, needing to remind someone, perhaps herself, that she was not here for a vacation. She was here to heal, to earn and to move on, spend some time on her own.

"Sure, whatever you say" Rebecca called over her shoulder, barely breaking her step.

Alone again in the quiet kitchen, Caroline sank into a chair and buried her head in her hands. This was not how she had imagined her work experience starting out. It was supposed to be hard work, all consuming, no room for romance, for men or for thinking about things that made her heart break. She heard the tinkling sound of glasses chiming in the sitting room upstairs, and Elena's voice saying her name. Rebecca spoke up saying that she didn't think Caroline was coming.

Well that was that, it was a good thing to have explained her position straight away to Rebecca. Set the record straight.

Standing, Caroline surveyed the immaculate kitchen and realised there was literally nothing else to do no but go to bed. She slowly climbed the creaking stairs to the staff quarters. More simple than the rest of the house, it was still a thousand times fancier than anything she had at home. She went into the room she shared with Elena and started to change. Slipping on extra furry, fleecy pyjamas bottoms and slippers, and vest top and cardigan she shoved her hair up into a high ponytail and stuck her toothbrush into her mouth as she grabbed her wash bag and headed to the bathroom. As she stepped out onto the landing, she stopped up short as she came into hard contact with someone standing out there. She felt a hand go to her shoulder and her toothbrush be pulled from her mouth.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, finding Mr Bad Boy himself standing there, looking down at her, slightly bemused, slightly angry, holding her pink toothbrush in his hand. He frowned at it.

"You really shouldn't walk around with that in your mouth. Forgive me for saying you do seem to be a little accident prone, wouldn't want you to choke to death" he said as he reached for her hand and put the toothbrush in it. Caroline suddenly realised she was standing in her nightwear in front of this fully dressed man, her boss no less. She reached for the tie to her robe and secured it.

"I'm sorry, did you need something? I left dinner in the fridge" she said, breaking him out his reverie as he looked down at her.

"No, not hungry. I was actually just looking for an adaptor, I'm sure there must be one around here somewhere" he said, holding up an Apple charger.

"Erm, I thought I saw one, just a sec." she said, hurrying away and going into her room. She searched the drawers beside her bed, and then, pulling open a drawer, she spied what she was searching for.

"Here you go, I was sure I saw it before… I guess the last chalet girl must have been British too" she said lightly, and saw him eyes turn serious, and meet hers, searching them for something.

"What?" she asked self-consciously after a moment. He swallowed and looked back to the adaptor.

"Nothing, I guess she was. Goodnight, Caroline. Oh, and new girl, if you need any help with that injury, be sure to let me know" he called as he sauntered away down the hall.

Caroline was not sure what time Elena made it into bed, but when she rose and crept out the room her best friend was still sound asleep. The house was warm even in the morning, the luxury of being rich, Caroline supposed, as she dressed warmly in jeans, a thick cable jumper and snow boots and went outside onto the terrace, after making herself a cup of coffee. Outside was blissfully still and quiet, and the air was so fresh and pine-scented it almost hurt to breath in.

She walked around the to the back of house, where there was an uninterrupted view of the slopes. The sun was over the mountain, bathing the house in early morning light and the ski lifts were just starting up, thought there were practically no early risers hitting the slopes yet. She sat on a creaking swing seat and tucked her feet under her as she gazed out.

She felt calm and filled with the empty peacefulness of being completely alone, and as always when she was, she felt her father join her. Whenever she was too quiet or too alone, he was there, her mind always just waiting for an opportunity to think of him. He was with her on the seat, watching the sun warm a snow filled valley in the Italian mountains, a thousand miles from home, and everything she knew, surrounded by silence and otherworldly beauty, and she had brought him here. Through her, he would see it all.

"Good morning dad" she said quietly into that calm morning, and raised her coffee cup slightly in a gesture of toast.

Suddenly she was aware of the slight smell of cigarette smoke permeating the air. Wrinkling her nose, she glancing sideways, and saw nothing. She shook her head, wondering if she was imagining it, yet there it still was, following her, stronger now. Leaning forward slightly on the seat, she looked down at the lower level, but found nothing. Standing, she moved to the edge of the terrace and turned and looked back and up. Looking directly up, she could just make out the toes of leather boots poking over the roof edge. Someone was sitting on the roof, smoking, and she could bet her bottom dollar which someone it was. Her peace shattered, she turned back to the house and went inside preparing to make breakfast.

It turned out to be a quieter affair than she had imagined it would be. Rebecca and Kol slept clear past the usual breakfast time of 8.30 am and had still not appeared by 10. Elena had shuffled downstairs and sat vigil at the kitchen table in case someone came who needed something. Elijah requested breakfast in the office upstairs, and Caroline made him a goat cheese and mushroom omelette as he requested, and brought it to him, with fresh coffee and orange juice.

"Thank you Caroline, this smells delicious. Do you mind if I enquire, if you have plans now?" he asked, sitting at a desk surrounded by papers, with at least two computers open in front of him. Caroline shook her head.

"Elena mentioned going into town and checking out the local ski equipment store, see about renting things for the season" she said.

"Very well, It's a good idea to get a jump on the season, it will be very busy in a few days."

"Yeah, that's what she said" Caroline said, staring toward the door.

"Before you leave, may I ask you to do something for me?"

Caroline knocked at the old, heavy wooden door, and waited patiently, the cup of coffee steaming in her hand, a veggie smoothie in the other. After a few minutes of knocking, she decided she might as well check to see if he was inside or not, and not waste anymore time.

Gently pushing the door open a crack, she called inside,

"Mr Mikaelson, I have your breakfast for you" she said softly, and waited again. No response. She pushed the door wider and stepped inside. The room was freezing inside, and she could immediately see the window was wide open, the one onto the roof. She set down the coffee and drink and went over to it. Outside there was an empty champagne bottle, holding old butts, sitting on the ledge next to a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She pushed the window closed, cutting the cold draft off abruptly. Then she turned to survey the room. Her OCD type need for cleanliness kicked in as she saw wrinkled jeans and t-shirts on the floor, and a leather holdall bulging with clothes, half in, half out. She only started by innocently straightening up a couple of things, and before she knew it, she was folding clothes and separating them into piles.

"You are certainly more hands on than Elena" came that low voice, making Caroline freeze. She carefully put down the top she had been folding and located the voice, the sight of which made her spin around and clap a hand over her eyes. Klaus stood in the door that connected to his private bathroom. His chest and hair was wet, a towel was slung around his hips, of which Caroline had never been more grateful.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. I was just bringing you breakfast, and…."

"You decided to organise my life?" he enquired, moving into the room to survey the breakfast she had brought him.

"A liquid meal. Are you trying to tell me something Caroline?" he asked, looking at her. She blushed a little realising what he was insinuating, and by the glimpse she'd gotten, it was a stretch.

`'Hardly! Elijah just suggested -"

"That I might like something healthy?" Klaus asked with a snort. He picked up the coffee and motioned to her to take the smoothie.

"You might as well take that away right now" he said, moving to the window, and presumably his cigarettes.

"Are you sure, it's really good. " Caroline said lightly as she picked up the green smoothie.

"I am sure it is, but I don't think I can let him win so easily, sending such a pretty face to tempt me" Klaus said shortly and Caroline glanced quickly up at him, wondering if he was trying it on with her, much as his brother had done the night before, but his face was closed and he was looking out the window, lost in thought. Caroline guessed that the conversation was pretty much at an end as she picked up the drink, and started from the room.

As she went, she spied an easel in the corner, and suddenly connected the fumes she had been smelling in the room.

"Is this yours?" she asked, looking at it, though it was shrouded in a sheet.

"Are you an artist?" she asked, and he was quiet for so long, that she started to think perhaps he wouldn't answer her.

"I was" he suddenly said quietly, with a finality that brooked no further discussion. She nodded, and quietly slipped out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The town near the resort was beginning to fill up with tourists, and season regulars, getting their gear, ski passes and indulging in apre-ski, even before the actual skiing had started.

Elena drove them down into the town, their snow tires masterfully handling the white encrusted roads. Caroline felt a frisson of excitement as she saw the picture perfect Alpine village, complete with quaint town square, with church and cafes outside, despite the weather. They parked and headed first to the market. The list was long, mostly Kol and Rebekah's and they start pushing the trolley around the gourmet supermarket. Most of it was alcohol, Caroline realised as they made it to the checkout. The cashiers started packing cigarettes into the bag from behind the counter.

"Let me guess… "

"Yep, well, we are not here judge, just to provide" Elena said with an eye roll. Picking up the bags they made their way out of the market and back to the car where they dropped off the shopping, and then locked up and started back to the ski supplies shop.

"So, what's the deal with the Mikaelsons anyway… I know you told me stuff, but now I have faces to put the info to… so gimme" Caroline said as she trailed after Elena in the shop filled with colourful ski and snowboarding equipment, feeling vaguely intimidated by it all.

"Well, Rebekah and Elijah are great. I mean, Rebekah's a bit spoiled, but who wouldn't be if you had her life… Elijah is a gentleman, and has always acted appropriately and very protectively over all his siblings. Kol… harmless, but annoying" Elena finished with a laugh.

"What about Klaus?" Caroline didn't miss the flash of disapproval that went over her friends face at his name.

"I don't really know him…" Elena stalled, and Caroline reached out and touched her sleeve.

"Hey, tell me… I'm living with him for the next few months"

"Well… ok, all I know is that something bad happened with the last Chalet girl they had. Before I started, they had this other girl, from London or something. And I don't know what happened… but she had to leave, and there was a huge scandal, and his parents were involved and everything."

"And something was going on between her and Klaus?"

"Klaus has always been the unpredictable sibling, I guess… drinking, drugs, all of it…, he's an artist, a pretty famous one apparently…. But he hasn't' painted in a long time. Now he works in the family business, to make up for all the damage he did to the family name… but he and his father still don't get along apparently."

"What's so scandalous about dating the Chalet girl?"

"Well… rumour has it, they were just dating, apparently they were pretty involved, and she got pregnant…"

"No!" Caroline breathed, leaning in, drawn by the gossip, trying to imagine the brooding, antisocial man she had met as a father.

"Well, what happened?"

"No one knows for sure… but the gossip says that he didn't take the news well, and basically told her to get out and get rid of the baby." Caroline sat back speechless. It painted a horrible picture of this man she had just met, but someone she had not gotten the vibe of evil bastard off.

"After, she just disappeared, and no one ever heard from her again… it's so strange… and then everyone just kind of, forgot about it, I guess if you're rich enough, you can make anyone and anything disappear" Elena said, shrugging.

"Wait, you don't think he –" Caroline began

"Elena Gilbert, gossiping again?" came a soft female voice from behind them, sending them both spinning around guiltily. Bonnie Bennet was a pro boarder and an old friend of Elena's. Upon seeing each other the two girls squealed and hugged. Caroline was introduced and they were quickly assessing how they could coax her onto a board.

"No way, I practically face planted yesterday, walking on stable ground, with something to hold on to" Caroline complained as they steered her toward the rental section.

"Nonsense, you can't stay here for a season and not hit the slopes"

"It's the literally hitting the slopes part that worries me…" Caroline grumbled under her breath as they stood in line at the counter.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Gilbert and Miss Bennet together again." The girls were jostled to the front of the line, and faced with a handsome guy, with an impressively chiselled jaw and sculpted hair.

"Stefan Salvatore this is Caroline Forbes, and we are here for your very best deals of the season" Elena announced happily embracing her friend.

"Yeah, we are talking the best… since when do you work the counter?" Bonnie was asking.

"A few days every season, it's important to keep down to earth, what the customers want." Stefan was saying with a smile. He caught Caroline's eye and extended a hand to her,

"Nice to meet you Caroline, any friend of Elena's is most welcome."

"So, you own this store?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Yeah, and like, 500 around the world" Elena explained as Stefan got someone to cover him at the counter and they walked over to the equipment.

"Oh! Salvatore! Rebekah asked me if I knew you last night" Caroline remembered, catching a slight twinkle in Stefan's eyes as he grinned.

"Oh, she did, did she?" he murmured, "Well, Damon and I are going to be your esteemed guests this evening for dinner, so if I can help out anyhow…"

"No way, that's our job" Elena said, "So, Damon is coming too?" she asked quietly, and Caroline noticed how Stefan and Bonnie both stilled. Bonnie suddenly took Elena's hand and squeezed it.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something… wait, Damon… THE Damon… the one I always hear about for months after you come home…heartbreaker Damon?"

"Wow, don't let him hear that nickname… " Stefan said as he turned to the board rack.

"Board or skis?"

"I'm not sure… I've never done either." Caroline said nervously, letting her attention be diverted away from Elena, who was looking like she needed a little recovery time.

"In that case, I'd say, try a board, might be easier to get the hang of, if you are not feeling it, come back and we will swap it for skis ok?" Stefan was saying, pulling a board out of the rack.

"Are you Italian? I mean your name sounds Italian… but your English…"

"I am, but I grew up between London and New York"

"Is that how you know the Mikaelsons?" she asked, accepting boots from him to try on. She sat down on a stool and pulled her cosy boots off and struggled to get her feet into the snowboarding boots. Stefan chuckled, seeing her difficulty and knelt down at her feet, taking then unwieldy boot off her and bending her foot slightly and slipping it on easily.

"Yeah, I recently met Rebekah in London, and we stayed in touch… when we figured out we would both be here for the season, made sense to hook up" at his words, Caroline raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. He caught her look and rocked back on his heels grinning.

"Freudian slip. How do those feel?" he asked as Caroline put her feet the ground, testing them.

"Bare in mind that they won't feel like any other shoes you've ever worn"

"Hmm, in that case, maybe they're fine" Caroline said doubtfully as she stood up wobbling against Stefan's arm.

"Ok, boots, beginners board, helmet, and I think we are getting there" he said, sitting her back down.

"Is there any chance I can just wear this stuff and wait for you guys in that bar/café place over there? The whole Après-ski sounds more my style" she asked hopefully.

"Caroline you are gonna love it, I know it… only problem is, I'm a skier and Bonnie is training a lot…" Elena was saying as they went to the counter to write up the items she was borrowing.

"No problem, I can take you out, show you the basics." Stefan said as he noted the serial number of each item on the computer.

"No, I couldn't… you're busy"

"I am on vacation… and it would be my pleasure… really" Stefan said, smiling up her with such a genuine, winning smile that she couldn't not smile back.

"Well, ok, just once… how much do I owe you for all this anyway…"

"Your money is no good here, get out…and I'll see you two later"

"Stefan no!" Caroline was protesting as Elena grabbed her arm and start to lead her away, carrying the gear.

"There is no way he'll let us pay, so might as well accept gracefully."

"Not my strong suit" she muttered as they got to the car, and started to load up. Turning for a last look at the town, and it's quaint restaurants and bars Caroline sighed.

"This place is almost too perfect looking"

"Don't be fooled… come night in the season and it morphs into a complete den of inequity" Elena laughed, hoisting herself into the drivers seat.

"Hey, actually, do you want to try driving?" she suddenly asked, Caroline looked at her excited.

"Eh… yeah I do! Let me in there" Caroline enthused, rushing around the side of the car and climbing into the passenger seat.

"You know how to drive stick, right"

"Yea, well, I'm a bit rusty… but, my dad taught me" Caroline said, snapping her seatbelt into place and testing out her memory for the peddles and gears. Elena fell silent at the statement.

"Sorry Car" she said quietly.

"Don't be, I'm not" Caroline said, with only minimal faux brightness injected into her tone.

"It's a happy memory" she said as she started to cautiously back out of the space they were in. As she started driving slowly down the pretty lined street, with different coloured houses, pinks, yellows and blues, trimmed with wooden shutters and latticework, a loud beeping started up from the dashboard.

"What is that? What does it mean?" Caroline said as she tried to keep her eyes on the road and not look to the blinking light on the dash.

"Do you have your seatbelt on?" Elena asked as she looked around for the source of the noise.

"Yes! I have, what is it!?" Caroline cried again, the noise making her more nervous on the unknown road in a new car. Unable to resist she cast her eyes to the blinking orange light on the dash.

"What does that symbol mean?" she said leaning closer for a look.

"Let's pull over… Caroline! WATCH OUT!" Caroline looked up, and slammed on the break automatically. The car skidded to a stop, causing a loud screech. The two girls sat in silence, breathing loudly in the quiet interior of the car, with only the annoying beep of the unknown problem breaking the shocked silence.

Her panic subsiding, Caroline's eyes went immediately to the front window, and she saw to her horror that she was halfway over a crosswalk, and there was someone standing in the middle of it, slowly smoking a cigarette and watching them blankly.

"Oh, crap" Caroline muttered as the black clad figure came around her side of the car.

"Is that -?'

"Yes." Caroline bit out as she rolled the window down and fixed her brightest smile to her face.

"Mr Mikaelson, we are so sorry, we got distracted by an electronic problem, as you can probably hear… " Elena was chattering away nervously. Klaus watched them through narrowed eyes, missing nothing. Without a word, he turned and walked to the back of the car, and opened the trunk, shifted some of the equipment around, and then slammed it closed. The beeping stopped immediately.

"Duh" Caroline breathed as her and Elena shared an embarrassed glance. He was back at the driver seat door, and this time opened it.

"Come on, love, out you get" he said, reaching for her hand that was still gripping the steering wheel.

"What? I'm not allowed to drive now?" Caroline protested before remembering it was one of her bosses she was talking to and shutting up. She huffed as she took his hand and slid out the car.

"I didn't even hit you" she grumbled under her breath as she stamped to the passenger seat door and got in. Klaus got into the car, as taciturn as usual, and put his seatbelt on, before looking into the review mirror and catching Caroline's eye.

"Seatbeat" he said, starting forward. Caroline bit back a sigh, and pulled her seatbelt violently on, crossing her arms and staring pointedly out of the window, as Klaus began driving slowly back to the Mikaelson's chalet.

"That's a lot of gear in the back. Do you board?" he asked Elena companionably. Elena shook her head.

"It's for Caroline, I'm a skier."

"Do you know how to snowboard?" he asked, looking again in the mirror to catch the myriad of expressions that flitted across her features. She really did have the most expansive face, he thought with appreciation. He enjoyed expressive people, who didn't hide themselves, who were not capable of deception.

"Not yet…" she said reluctantly.

"May I enquire how you plan to learn, from what I've seen so far… you seem to be a little accident prone" he said mildly, and heard Elena snort with laughter beside him.

"I am not accident prone usually, and I'll be fine… I already have a teacher and everything" she said, desperate to dispel the image he seemed to have of her as a clumsy little girl.

"And who is this brave person, Ms. Small?" Klaus asked.

"No, Stefan Salvatore" Caroline said, satisfied in the smallest way to see the way Klaus eyes caught hers again n the wake of the revelation, and they did not seem exactly pleased.

"Rebekah is going to love that" he said, with a sudden smirk, and Caroline felt her small victory deflate as she thought about Rebekah, the competitive blonde who had invited Stefan to visit them.

Well, they were only friends, so it didn't matter anyway, she told herself as they drew up in front of the chalet. Getting out the girls moved to the back to collect the gear, and Caroline glanced up to see Klaus already walking up the stairs to the front door.

"God, rude much. What a gentleman" she muttered.

"Well, it is our job" Elena reminded her as she helped her carry things around to the back entrance that connected the kitchens and their quarters. Inside, Caroline rubbed her hands together and shivered, before going over to the wood burning stove and opening it, pushing more kindling and logs in and poking it a little to stir up the flames. That done, she took off her woolly hat and put the kettle on. A nice warm cup of tea would drive the cold out her bones, she thought as she watched Elena perusing the list Rebecca had left with dinner instructions for this evening and their guests. Caroline grabbed two thick stone mugs the size of her entire face from a cupboard before lifting the glass sealed jars the loose leaf tea was kept in.

"Ginger and lemon? Or Earl Grey with Lavender?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the last one.

"The ginger one, definitely" Elena said, getting a large notebook out of the cupboard and sitting own at the wooden bench seat in the bay window of the kitchen, drawing a fleece blanket over her knees, and tucking her feel under as well. The kettle whistled on the stove, and Caroline grabbed it and filled up the cups, with a pinch of loose leaves at the bottom.

"Cover them while they steep…. The things you learn about tea from working for Brits" Elena joked as she leaned back against the window pane. Caroline carried over the covered cups and set them on the window ledge before settling in beside her friend, and snuggling under the blanket.

"So, we have three courses to make for 6 people, if Kol doesn't invite any random girls today, plus some desert, and we will have to select and chill all the necessary alcohol types." Elena started.

"Are you seriously going to act like it's business as usual? What about Damon Salvatore, you need to catch me up, like, right now," she demanded.

"There is nothing to tell… I met him a few years ago, when I came here for the first time… and…"

"..and.."

"And nothing! Nothing ever really happened… I liked him, for a while, I thought he liked me… but, I didn't really know him, and it's _not_ a good memory" Elena finished up, her fingers twisting in her lap.

"So, are you going to be alright tonight? Serving him dinner?" Caroline asked, and saw Elena wince slightly.

"I'll be fine. I'll be better than fine. I'll be – completely indifferent and over him." She said, suddenly sounding more resolute.

"Good, and I'll help however I can" Caroline said, squeezing her friend around the shoulders. "You know, if I accidently spill soup, or I don't know… flambé his head…" she said with a giggle.

"Well, that's the Christmas pudding out the window, I don't trust you with a blow torch and alcohol." Elena laughed, uncovering her tea, and inhaling deeply. Caroline followed sipped at the scorching liquid. The ginger was warming and comforting and she closed her eyes for a perfect moment.

"Right, let's get to work, we only have 5 hours." Elena said, opening her notebook, filled with recipes and notes on dinners.

" _Only_?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Yep, only… the Mikaelsons take their dinner parties very seriously" Elena said, so solemnly that Caroline just stared at her, until her face suddenly split in a smile. "You'll see!" she teased as she stared writing in the notebook.

5 hours later

"OOuff!" Caroline exclaimed as she pulled the roast out the oven, her face feeling scorched by the blast of steam that bellowed out, and her hand splattered by the spitting hot oil in the tin. She manoeuvred quickly to the cooling rack and thumped it down, her fingertips staring to sear. Her back was aching, her hands were dry from compulsive washing and she was starving, though the thought of cooking some thing else just now was impossible. She heard the clack of heels coming toward her down the hallway, and dragged a hand through her bedraggled hair.

"Caroline, how is going? Are we one schedule?" Rebekah asked, coming to the kitchen. She looked stunning, her slender body encased in a red velvet bandage dress, black tights and killer heels. Her long hair was swept to one side, showing off her bare back, and blood red lipstick finished off her look. Caroline, in comparison felt like a wreck, and knew she looked one too. She was sticky, sweaty, her hair hung in damp tendrils that had escaped her top knot, and her apron covered only a vest top and short, as working all afternoon in the sweltering kitchen, with the fire, stove and burners blazing. To add insult to injury, the apron was splattered with a little of everything that had been made, from roast, to red cabbage, to gravy and berries for the pie filling.

"Everything is fine" she panted, smiling as naturally as she could.

"Glad to hear it" another voice drifted along the hall as Kol appeared, looking dapper in a tux. Caroline cringed, really feeling like she could not look shabbier and more like 'the help' than ever.

"I thought Elena might need help with the alcohol prep, so I brought him" Rebekah joked, gesturing with her thumb to her brother, who had already started opening a cold bottle of Dom Perrigon, and pouring three liberal glasses.

"No, I shouldn't…I have to work"

"Caroline, my dear, when will you just accept that you must have fun with us, as well… it's practically part of your job description" Kol said, urging her to sit a moment and share a toast with them.

"A toast, to new friends, a great Christmas and mixing business with pleasure" Kol finished, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Caroline, making her choke on her gulp of the crisp cool bubbly.

"I suppose I should be flattered, especially considering my state right now."

"Nonsense, you look great… but do clean up however you want for later" Rebekah said, picking at a starter platter of olives lying beside her.

"What is happening later?" Caroline asked.

"We are going into town, the Salvatores own the hottest club in this region, and tonight, it is the place to be… opening of the season and all that."

"I am sure it will be great, it sounds exciting… you will all have a wonderful time" Caroline said, already preparing her excuse.

"Here she goes again… " Kol complained, and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, you and Elena are coming with us, you are already on the guest list… Elena comes every year"

"Hmmm" Caroline managed non-committal. She wondered how Elena would feel about going to Damon's club.

"I suppose… if Elena goes" Caroline said and Kol literally crowed.

"Yes! Stage one success" he said, standing and refilling the girls' glasses.

"Now, I will go and work on Stage two, and also help with the alcohol." He announced, sweeping out, with an extra empty fluted and the bottle for Elena no doubt.

"My brother – ever the ass" Rebekah said, and laughed with Caroline in his wake.

"So, I suppose I better go and check the dinner room, think of sparkling conversation topics, that sort of thing`' `Rebekah said, as she made to leave.

"Oh, can you do me a favour"

"Of course, whatever you need."

"My brother Klaus has a tendency to be extremely late, or to not even show sometimes at my dinner parties… if I push him along, he'll only be even later… can you give it a go? Perhaps manners will allow what family obligation doesn't" she said wryly, leaving the kitchen. Caroline sighed. Great, any favour, whatever you need… except that. Just what everyone wants, to call on the mysterious, unattaintable and sometimes downright obnoxious brother looking like the cook from Downton Abbey.

She sulked a moment, wondering if she could get Elena to go, before suddenly pulling herself together. Who cares what that taciturn weirdo thought of her. She was here to do a job, and she had definitely done it today, and it was going to be professional and delicious, and she would have earned every penny she was being paid. Who was this man to her? To judge her? No one, she worked herself up, quite forgetting that any slight he had made to her so far was purely imaginative. She downed the rest of her champagne flute and threw her shoulders back and made her way purposefully upstairs.

The house was warm and she could hear music playing softly in the dining room, and Elijah and Rebekah speaking. As she made her way upstairs to the nicest part of the house, and then to the furthest room. Hesitating outside only a moment, she raised her hand and knocked. Silence greeted her, which was frankly unsurprising. She knocked again, more forcefully. Again silence. Growing impatient, she debated what to do. Rebekah had asked her, as part of her job to check on him, she could hardly just forget it if he didn't answer.

She tried the knob and felt it turn in her hand. Slowly pushing it open, she repeated her earlier process of calling out his name and slowly entering the room.

He wasn't in the shower this time, he was sitting at the window, looking out over the star studded December sky, smoking, with headphones on, and what seemed to be a sketch pad on his lap. Caroline deliberated at the door, sensing this was somehow worse, and the disturbance of something more private that even the shower before.

"Klaus?" she repeated, a little louder, yet still elicited no response. She realised she might have to touch him to break his reverie. Coming up behind him, she found herself staring at a sketch on the paper in front of him, in pencil. It was a girl, a beautiful girl, though she was not looking at him, her eyes were off to the left, staring at something in the distance, teasing the viewer of the picture, her playful smile so coy and sweet it made the viewer wish it was focused on them. He held the pencil, though his hands were not moving, he was not sketching, just looking at it, and the sky, smoking silently. At that moment, her reflection moved in the glass, and he suddenly sprang up, the sketch falling to the floor, and snatched headphones off his head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded, his blue eyes flashing, his arms coming up to hold her by the shoulders.

"Nothing! I had to come and tell you to get ready for dinner" she exclaimed, gasping as felt his hands bite into her soft flesh.

"So why were you creeping up on me? What are you trying to see?" he growled angrily.

"Nothing! I didn't creep up, you had headphones on!" he continued to hold her for a moment more, as she felt anger flood in.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" she said angrily, pushing him back roughly. It was a shock, and his arms fell as he looked at her, the anger gone from his expression. He looked down at her arms, and a look for regret forming on his features.

"Caroline, I'm sorry… I – you just startled me… I, think I was asleep or something…" he tried to explain, coming forward to rest a hand on her shoulder, his hand falling away as he saw her flinch away from his contact.

"You weren't asleep, You were looking at that picture, and I don't care who that girl is, it's no excuse to lay your hands on me!" Caroline said viciously, her surprise wearing of, as she started to feel uncomfortable and wishing she had just given up when there was no answer. Klaus took a step away from her, steepling his fingers to his mouth and nodded.

"You are correct, and all I can do apologise sincerely… I shouldn't have… taken my fright out on you… and I never should have touched you… are you alright?" he asked, and gave her most innocently concerned look she'd ever seen. Boy, could this guy work it or what, she thought to herself as she glared at him, and his attempts to melt her anger.

"I am not made of glass" she snapped, "but there is something you can do to make it up to me" Klaus watched a winning smile form on Caroline's face, and couldn't help himself smiling in return.

"And what might that be, love?"

"Well, I have to hand it to you Caroline, I doubted I would ever see the day my Nik was downstairs on time, presentable and even polite… whatever magic you worked, you must teach me it." Rebekah said happily as she saw Klaus coming down the stairs. Caroline was paying the starters out on different coffee tables, better for aperitivo as Italians called it, basically drinks and nibbles before the main meal. She smiled at Rebecca and concentrated on her task. Everything had to be perfect, so Elena would not have to come out too often if she didn't want to. She was also covering for the fact that she had forced Elena to go and shower, and freshen up.

Seeing an ex, at a work event, after a year, without even a shower and an afternoon stuck inside Hell's Kitchen really was the stuff of nightmares. She picked up an empty bottle and went back down to the kitchen. All the up and down stairs exercise was gonna do wonders for her thighs, if it didn't kill her. In the kitchen she sighed and sank into a chair for a brief moment, while brushing some more glaze over the top of the pie, slipping her feet out her shoes and rotating her ankles for a moment.

"You should have thrown feet massage into your conditions before" Came Klaus's voice from the entryway.

"Yeah, well… hindsight's 20/20 isn't it" she muttered as she lurched back to her feet.

"No, don't… sit. I only came to pass inspection." He said, pulling up a chair at the table beside her. Caroline leant away and made a show of looking at him from the feet up, ignoring the little flip the view gave her inside, she affected a nonchalant shrug.

"I suppose you'll do" she stated flatly. He smiled then, and it almost dazzled her. His smile, when real was outrageously quick and genuine, a flash of white teeth, and full lips, it was enough to make a girl tingle all over.

"I can see a compliment from you is hard earned." He said mock seriously.

"Can I get you a drink, before this circus begins?"

"No – I need to keep focused while I'm working…" she said, turning her attention to the pie.

"That's a very earnest work initiative for someone so young"

"I'm not so young…" she replied.

"I would beg to differ…"

"My father used to say… old is as old feels…" she said, quite without thinking, and then, as she realised her words, she lowered the pastry brush.

"Smart man, your father…"

"Yeah, he was –" she said, and caught the change of Klaus's expression from the corner of her eye, that moment when he realised what she meant.

"You see… I'm not so young" she said, her eyes focusing on the berries in the pie filling, so red.

"So! Tonight right, apparently Elena always goes, so if she wants to I suppose I will too… best friend duty and all that…" Caroline prattled, her defensive cheerleader mode kicking in, her faux smile, her too bright tone. It was her barrier, her lines of defensive against the sadness that sometimes threatened to get the better of her.

She suddenly felt Klaus's hand cover her own and was startled enough to look up at him. He was looking at her closely, with compassion, and that look was hard to bear, that look undermined her cheerleader persona.

"Caroline, I'm sorry…. I didn't know " he started and trailed off as she pulled her hand from under his pitying touch. A wave aggression rose again, at his touch, his compassionate look, his demeanour. Where was the insulting bad boy when you needed him, she wondered.

"Yeah, of course you didn't. Because you don't know me, and I don't know you… and I don't plan to... and that's that" she said, and stood, grabbing the pie to put it back in the oven to form a nice crunch of graze on the top. She stood staring at the stove, willing him to leave, so she could piece back together her armour, always dissolved by the mention of her father. She heard him stand.

"You are angry at me… I've upset you" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry about it… it has nothing to do with you – seriously" she said a little coldly, waiting impatiently for him to leave. She heard him sigh, and finally his soft steps on the stairs out of the kitchen. She went to the window seat and wrapped her arms around herself. She would not cry, because she was here and she was doing all the things her father wanted her to do… have adventures, travel, meet new people.

"Caroline? How do I look?" Elena asked from the doorway and Caroline turned, the last of her threatened tears squeezing out as she took in her gorgeous best friend, dressed simply in a fitted black dress, her long shiny hair falling like a waterfall down her back.

"Perfect – Damon is going to die" Caroline predicted.

"Damon who?" Elena said with a laugh, and went over to the oven.

"Geez! How long has this pie been in here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Music whirled around Caroline as she waited behind the velvet rope of the Salvatores club, shivering slightly on the snowy steps. The street was packed with people, some dressed to the nines, others in ski gear and everyone in between. They were waiting at the back door of a beautiful wooden lodge, a restaurant and café, so Caroline was told. Caroline wondered where this exclusive nightclub could be, as she hugged her arms around her middle and stamped her feet. Down the stairs, she saw a little red door open and sighed as a whoosh of warm air swept up her legs.

"Matteo! These ladies are not to be kept waiting…" Caroline looked quickly at Elena as Damon appeared up the stairs, his hawkish eyes already trained on her friend, who was studiously avoiding his gaze.

The rope was whisked back, and the girls were soon descending the stairs. Through the red door, the pulse of the music instantly started to vibrate Caroline's chest, and her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. They went lower, pausing only to leave their coats to a girl on the stair, sitting in a recess carved out of the rock. They went lower, and lower still, following a line of low lights and candles that lit the stairs. The entire corridor was rock, hewn from the earth, and hollowed out. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were all continuous, made of some beautiful, slightly sparkling, bone coloured rock. It was dark inside, and warm, there were candles sitting on surfaces, and once they reached the bottom step, Caroline could see ahead, to a huge network of underground caverns, each pulsing with rhythmic drum and bass, and different colours of light pulsing at intervals. There was a huge bar, up steps set into the wall, yet Damon bypassed it, and led them through the dancers, the weirdly lit caverns of pale blue and magenta to another stair. This one they went up and turned along a narrow passageway with a low ceiling, spilling out onto what was clearly the VIP section. Inset hollows in the wall had created large balconies of sorts and they were plushly decorated with candles, mosaics and large throw pillows scattered all around. Caroline saw they were indeed the last to arrive, as Kol, Stefan and Rebecca looked up from their drinking game to celebrate their arrival.

"You guys came!" Rebekah cried happily, leaning back from the circle they were sitting in to wave them over. Caroline glanced at Elena, and with a shrug started forward to the group. Elena hung back, and Caroline saw Damon, similarly hovering.

"Em, if you don't mind Car… we were going to get a drink, and, you know… talk a bit" Elena said nervously, and Caroline managed not to frown at her words. If her friend needed to speak to her ex, there was no way Caroline was getting involved, except in a supporting capacity.

"Do not worry, I will take care of Caroline" Kol announced, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the floor beside them. She landed on one of the pillows and tried to get comfortable, which was not difficult at the entire floor felt padded in this section. She tugged at the hem of her short black mini dress, borrowed from Elena, and just a tad too short. Stefan handed her an icy cold glass.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask… just drink" Rebekah urged, encouraging Caroline to down the frozen feeling shot. Whatever it was so cold, it had barely any taste, so Caroline reached for some of the fruit lying on the table, and grabbed a strawberry, hoping to chase away the lingering bitterness of the alcohol.

"Ah! My Persephone has tasted the forbidden fruit, and now must remain here with me…" Kol was murmured by her side, and Caroline felt her entire body seize up as she felt his hand running lazily up and down her arm, his whole body tilted toward her.

"Wrong fruit" she said, leaning the other way with a wary smile, hoping that he would take the hint.

"Come Kol, take a hint." Stefan said with a laugh, and poured Caroline another drink.

"So, what are we playing?" she asked, after an awkward moment, smiling around to break the tension.

"We were playing never have I ever, and I am so totally losing…" Rebekah pouted, whilst smiling flirtatiously at Stefan. Feeling uncomfortably pushed toward Kol, as Stefan and Rebekah were making no move to hide their flirtation, Caroline knocked back her drink in one go.

"Ok, I'll have a shot. Never have I ever… dated two people at once" she said, laughing as Kol and Rebekah both guiltily sipped their strong cocktails.

"Stefan, your turn!"

"Ok, never have I ever… skinny-dipped" he said, and then drank with a laugh.

"This is too tame, for god's sake, you'd think we were teenagers…. Let's spice it up a little…" Kol teased, a new light entering his eye.

"Never have I ever… shagged in my parent's bed" Kol said, sitting back with a self-satisfied shrug. Caroline looked away, unwilling to tug at that particular string.

"Oh come one Caroline… it was just a joke. Too much of daddy's girl to consider it?" Kol said, his voice a little nervous, seeing Caroline's expression. She schooled her features as best she could, suddenly feeling very far from home, and a little alone, amongst these rich, entitled strangers. She felt, as she often did nowadays, as though her smile could turn to glass and smash into a million pieces, yet it felt glued on, as though she couldn't move her lips after, nor find words to break the spell. She feared she would smile simply at someone until they thought she had lost it. She set her glass down, and pushed herself to her feet.

"Caroline!"

"Don't go – just ignore Kol, that what we usually do…" Rebekah and Stefan implored as Caroline started stepping over the cushions toward the stair.

"It's fine, really – I'll be back soon… I just need to go to the restroom.." she said, waving her hand in the direction of the stairs and pasting a smile across her lips. She started down the stairs, descending into a wall of heat as she was suddenly pushed against by bodies, hot sweaty writhing bodies, and the music got infinitely louder. She staggered a little, and then pushed herself a little more forcefully forward. As she came to the main cavern, she spied Elena sitting at the bar beside Damon. That was a conversation she didn't imagine she would be welcomed at, she guessed, turning, and starting toward one of the smaller caverns. Following one that was glowing with icy blue light, she saw another smaller bar set into the rock, flickering with candles. Making her way over, she sank into a seat, feeling the effects of two downed cocktails suddenly.

She dangled her feet from the high stool, and sighed. She had to lighten up, she knew it… but it was just so hard, so many innocent comments led her to that place where laugher seemed to die on her lips, and she left hiding her tears behind a manic clown's mask. And the panicked feeling, the tightness she got in her chest at the strangest times, the lack of air. It always took her surprise, and sometimes scared her, paralysed her.

"Si, prego…" the bartender said, coming over to her. She gulped, wondering what the hell she could order.

"Ermm… beer?' she asked, not really fancying one, but unsure what else to ask for. The bartender nodded and handed her a bottle of some Italian beer she had never heard of and opened it for her. She smiled in return, and went to fish money out of her purse, when the bartender smiled and held his hands up in a gesture internationally recognised as 'on the house'. She smiled and gulped the cool liquid, wondering if she would ever be allowed to pay for anything in this country.

The underground cavern she had come into had a different type of music, this one lower and more sensuous sounding, and she swung around in her stool to see the dancing couples. People were entwined, moving slowly against each other, with great intent, no wonder it was hot in there, Caroline thought as she saw some moves that reminded her of her childhood obsession with Dirty Dancing. The girls seemed confidence, self-possessed, they oozed sex appeal, and their partners looked at them with hunger in their eyes. What it must feel like, Caroline thought, to be desired like that, with that intensity. To drive someone to distraction. To be longed for, to experience that power over someone else, to be allowed that power…

She drained her beer, so warm from the cavern, and the show, she admitted to herself. She spied a young man standing the corner with friends, looking over her way. She swung her seat away, hoping to deter the oncoming hit, but saw him approaching in the glass above the bar.

"Hey, I saw you all alone over here… and I just thought I'd come and say hi… you know… see if you wanted some English practise" the guy said, in a way that was obviously intended to impress some local girl.

Caroline schooled her face into a neutral expression, and heard a short snort of laughter come from her left elbow. She glanced around, and was surprised to see the least popular Mikaelson sitting at the end of the bar, shrouded in semi-darkness, nursing a glass filled with amber liquid.

"Thanks… but I don't really need any practise" Caroline said politely enough to the guy still hovering by her side.

"Oh, well… how about just a drink then…" he continued, leaning on the bar beside her, getting a little too comfortable. Caroline screwed her nose up a little and shook her head.

"Nope, don't need that either… sorry" she said decisively and turned away from the guy. She willed him to move away, and when he still lingered, she pushed herself off the stool, and moved along, dragging her purse along the bar, and sat down in the seat next to the silently amused Klaus. She saw the guy give up, shooting her a dirty look, amble back to his friends.

"You may have scarred that poor guy for life…"

"Doubtful" Caroline said resting her elbows on the bar top, and staring forward at the mirror behind the bar.

"Well, at least the next 30 or so minutes" Klaus said with a small smile. Caroline grinned back a little.

"Well, consider it my good deed for the day, for women everywhere." Caroline tilted her head back, and finished her beer.

"So – gave up on the drinking game already?" Klaus asked suddenly.

"Not really my style" she said, studying the bar, and finding herself curiously unwilling to turn around and look at him, sitting calmly beside her, looking more handsome that she could have expected in a suit. She caught him nodding from the corner of her eye. A silence fell between them, as much as could be considered silence in a place where the music was so loud that the entire floor was vibrating. Though strangely, it didn't feel uncomfortable, in fact, he seemed a man used to silence, and pretty welcoming of it.

"You?" she asked lamely, and was rewarded with an amused look. Klaus turned his attention to the bartender, and signalled refills for them both. Caroline accepted the cool beer gratefully and sipped, seeing the bartender pouring expensive looking scotch into a glass. Klaus caught her curious look, and offered the glass to her,

"Laphroaig, Scottish whiskey" he muttered, watching her take a sip, the column of her pale throat contracting with the strong taste, and her cheeks instantly pinking. She handed the glass back to him.

"Lick your lips… savour the aftertaste" he instructed, watching as she complied, her pink tongue darting out and over her plump lips, leaving his mouth a little dry.

"What do you think?" he asked, clearing his throat and turning back to study the amber liquid in his hands, the glass slightly smudged with lipstick.

"It's… so rich… deep somehow" Caroline was saying as he glanced back at her.

"It's the richest whiskey in existence, an acquired taste… it's distilled on a breath-taking little island in Scotland, called Islay."

"Have you been?" Caroline asked, curious at how his eyes seemed to drift away as he spoke. Her words pulled him back to her and he nodded slowly.

"Once… all grey shores and white cliffs, small fishing villages and stormy skies." He said, and his words painted a picture for her.

"It sounds beautiful"

"Is it… and cold" he said with another smile. Silence fell between them once more, and Caroline tried to relax. Something about this unpredictable man made her feel on edge, at times taciturn and enigmatic, and other times a brooding bad boy, with killer charm.

Caroline felt deep beat of a new song thrum through her bones, finding her fingers tapping on the polished wood bar top. The song seemed familiar and she found herself muttering the lyrics along with it, while searching for the singer in her mind.

She glanced to the side to find Klaus studying her, she stilled, embarrassed.

"Care to dance, Caroline?" he asked, and she could not have been more surprised. She stared at him, until he stood up and took her hand, tugging her gently onto the dance floor. It was warm amongst the other dancers, and darker. She was still overcoming her surprise that he would ask her dance as she felt his hand go around her waist and the other take her hand. Before she could process what was happening, she was pressed against his body, swaying slightly, to what had to one of the most outrageously sexy songs. She suddenly became overwhelming aware of his proximity, his smell, the stubble of his jaw brushing against her forehead. She closed her eyes and felt a wave of heat flush over her.

"This… this is such an old song" she said lamely, as she struggled to take control of her body.

"Well… classic never ages, does it?" he said in a low voice, and she felt the rumble of his voice deep in chest against her cheek. She avoided looking straight at him at all costs, hideously aware how close his face would be. She felt him spin her out away from his body, and she followed his lead, twirling gracefully under his arm, only to find herself back against him, and suddenly looking up into his face. And boy, it was a good face, she thought to herself as she took in the rugged features, tempered by the striking blue eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts, Caroline" he said, with a wry smile.

"I didn't figure you for much of a dancer" she said honestly.

"And why would that be?"

"I don't know… seems a little too… whimsical… for you" she said, and saw his smile crinkle at the corner in a smile.

"So, as far as first impressions go – I'm a serious suit? And you did meet Elijah, did you not?"

"I don't mean serious – like business serious… more – " she struggled to find the words, as the song ended, and they stopped moving awkwardly. As a new song started, she realised her hand had remained in Klaus's, and they began to dance again, his hand settling back on her hip.

"You were saying…" he prompted her, and she found her eyes fixated for a moment on his lips, and had to tear her eyes away and find a place over his shoulder.

"Serious… like… distant, remote… most of the time… untouchable - except when you are like this" she finished, glancing up to see his reaction to her albeit extremely uninformed first impression of him. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, before conceding with a nod.

"That is fair I suppose… now, my turn… Miss America… with a fantastic smile, and a dirty laugh… and a whole world going on behind those blue eyes…" he said, and Caroline stopped moving, her mind shocked by his assessment, by the sheer personal nature of it. She stared at him, various emotions colliding in her chest, unsure of which would win.

"I'm just here to work… and to… move on from some things at home. If there is a world behind by eyes… it's for me only, I don't need your help with it, or your diagnosis" she finished, and saw him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Believe me love, no judgement here… normal is really quite boring…" he joked half heartedly, seeing her shrink back into herself.

"Well, if that is the case, I don't want to be interesting" Caroline said, suddenly feeling tired beyond belief. The cooking, preparing, and then slow dancing with a sexy, probing nuisance, who flustered her in ways she couldn't quite understand, had all conspired to make her feel like a wrung-out rag. She shoved her hands through her hair, and forced a bright smile to her face as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I'm pretty beat, I think I'm gonna get going" she said. Klaus shrugged nonchalantly, his face closing to her.

"Suit yourself love." He said shortly, turning from her, and making his way back to the bar, leaving her standing suddenly alone on the dance floor. She followed him, and grabbed her purse off the bar.

"See you at home" she muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable with the turn their conversation had taken.

"I expect so" Klaus said carelessly, and Caroline saw his attention had already been diverted to his glass, and whatever far off place he went most of the time.

She turned around and made her way into the main cavern, stopping herself from looking back. What weirdo, she thought to herself as she pushed through the sweaty bodies swaying like grass all around her and seeing Elena still at the bar. She pushed her way toward the giant stone structure, and clinging onto the metal railing pulled herself up the stone steps, finally reaching her friend's side.

"Caroline! What's wrong?" Elena immediately asked, her large brown eyes already narrowing in concern.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were ready to go…" Caroline said, trying to make her voice sound light.

"Caroline, you have just got here, let me get you a drink" Damon said, smiling devilishly at her. Caroline shook her head and leant into Elena's side to speak into her ear over the music.

"I'm fine, just tired… I think I'm gonna go… but you stay… if you're sure you want to" Caroline said.

"I'll come with you…" Elena said.

"No. don't – stay… I'm just gonna go and go to bed, I'm beat from the first Mikaelson dinner party." Caroline joked, and saw Elena turn around and talk to Damon. He came toward her and gently took her elbow to draw her with him toward the stair.

"If you are sure about leaving… I will call you a taxi, our regular service, nice guys and 100% safe" he was saying as they started down the stairs. As soon as the door shut behind them, muting the music, Caroline felt the tightness in her chest start to ease. Free of the crushing weight of people, and heavy heat of the wet air, she finally felt as though she could breath again.

She collected her heavy winter coat from the hole in the stone, and slid her arms in. It was little incongruous, yet a winter coat that went with a sleek LBD was not on her packing list, never mind in her budget, so she was embracing the Apres-ski mentality and pairing a thick, puffy ski jacket with her borrowed little black dress and heels. Though now, stepping outside, she was glad for it, as the night seemed even colder after the hot and sticky club.

Damon arranged the taxi, and helped Caroline in. The driver was a woman, which surprised her.

"Are you sure you're OK to go home alone…?" Elena asked, looking a little guilty.

"Don't worry about me, are you sure you're ok to stay alone?" Caorline asked, glancing over at Damon. Elena coloured a little, before nodding.

"Of course… anyway, Rebecca's here, with Stefan too… and Kol"

"Yeah. A great help, I'm sure" Caroline muttered at the mentioned of the troublesome youngest Mikaelson.

The taxi driver was given directions, and she said goodbye to Elena and before she knew it, she was driving away from the bright lights of the ski town, and heading into the snowy darkness of the small roads that wound around the residential areas of the resort.

She sighed and sank back against the seat, resting her head back and looking up at the sky. The sky didn't seem black, but a deep blue, and the stars shone whiter than she'd ever seen. The bottom view of the sky was etched in jagged shadows, either mountains or pine trees, she couldn't tell, but one thing she knew for sure, was that she felt peaceful, and coming here had been the right decision. Despite the rather eccentric family, and the many miles between herself and her mother just now… it was what she needed.

The light of the Mikaelson cabin came into view, and the taxi pulled up in front, and stopped. She leant forward and tried to offer money, and threw some on the seat in frustration when the driver refused to take it. So what if Damon had paid, she could give him a tip after all, she thought as she stepped out onto the snow, and walked carefully toward the house. As the taxi turned and drove off, she suddenly become aware of the silence of the surrounding woods, and the strange muffled sound of shoes in the snow.

Inside was warm, and the room was still lit by the candles from dinner and the fire. She grimaced as she realised they had left the candles burning after dinner, not smart, she admonished herself, as she went around extinguishing them. She struggled out of the cozy coat and walked over to the settee, sitting down and kicking off her uncomfortable shoes, feeling the fire warm her feet.

What a strange night it had been, she thought as she tucked her feet under her and cuddled down on the sofa cushion, feeling sleepy heaviness settle in her limbs, dragging her eyelids down.

Sometime in the night Caroline woke up, still by the fire. Someone had placed a warm fleecy blanket over her, but not woken her. She sat up and immediately set to tidying the area she had slept in. Talk about unprofessional, she thought as she rushed upstairs back into her extremely cold little bed, carefully trying not to wake Elena up.

When she woke up the second time, at a more reasonable hour, she repeated her little ritual of coffee and the porch. Sitting there, she breathed in deep and let her mind fill with her father, and the quietness of the place, always taking her breath away. After a certain while, she smelt the acrid smell of smoke, and took it as her cue to get inside and make breakfast. The kitchen was in full use as she came in and found Elena, already wrapped in a red and white apron, cooking at the stove, the kettle was whistling, and fresh coffee gurgling. The smell of bacon and eggs from the stove was enticing and she peeked over Elena's shoulder.

"Wow – that's some breakfast"

"It's called a full English, and it's a hangover cure" Elena said as she poured some baked beans into a saucepan to warm on another burner.

"Hmmm… I think I'll stick to cereal" Caroline said as she started piling a gold tray with plates and glasses.

"Good idea" Elena muttered, blowing her hair back.

"So… how was last night? When did you get home anyway?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure… around 4 I think" Elena said.

"Did you have a good time…?" Caroline asked lightly, wondering if Elena wanted to talk about anything that had happened with Damon.

"Yeah, it was really nice" Elena said quietly, and Caroline paused in her napkin folding to look over at her friend, who had slipped her cell phone out her pocket and was staring at the display.

"That's good" Caroline enthused, deciding not to press her too much at the moment, seeing her slip her phone back in her pocket and sigh, collapsing onto the window bench seat.

"So – first lesson today?" Elena asked.

"Are you up to it?" Caroline asked, wondering how hung-over her friend and her supposed teacher was going to be.

"Sure, I'm fine, I didn't drink that much" Elena said.

"Well, ok then… let's try just the two of us, and then I can get some lessons from Stefan another day" Caroline said as she picked up the heavy tray and started up the stairs to the dining table. Outside the snow was falling a little, and the house seemed cosy. She could hear people stirring upstairs as the house filled with the ordinary sounds of people living together. She threw the snowy white tablecloth across the table, and rapidly started setting each place. On the sideboard she filled glass jugs of juices and set up a coffee station. She went back through to the kitchen to see Elena plating up the fried English breakfasts, which were huge.

"Help me bring them out, will you?" Caroline grabbed a hot cloth for each of the heavy plates and started up the stair behind Elena. 8 a.m on the dot, and the Mikaelsons had appeared as if by magic. Rebecca was wearing a silk dressing gown and matching nightgown underneath, rubbing her eyes, her long blond hair piled up on top of her head messily. Kol was slumped at the bottom of the table, a hoodie pulled over his face. Elijah was in a suit, as always and looked perfectly unaffected by the late night, and Caroline felt a jolt of surprise as she saw the other end of the table occupied by a burnished golden head. She had gotten the impression from Elijah that Klaus rarely appeared for breakfast, or even ate very regularly.

She walked around the table, placing covered plates in front of Rebecca and her older brother.

"Thanks love" Klaus said, leaning away to let her place the heavy plate down safely, "not quite a veggie smoothie, but it'll do".

Caroline smiled politely at him, and he absorbed it, noting the way her lips tucked in at the corners, though he wished he could see a genuine one, like those she had given him the previous night.

He recalled dancing with her, this little blonde distraction, whose clear blue eyes seemed to see into his very soul, who, somehow, had taken his measure within one day of knowing him. As a very private and guarded person, her insight intrigued him, as well as her courage, she was plucky, he could see it in her face, her stubborn expression when someone tried to pry open that lock box of her past, her bright and false demeanour – her brave face, the way she was taking being away from home on the chin, and what had clearly been a devastating personal loss.

When he had returned home the night before, and found her asleep by the fire, her face so much gentler in repose, her hair strewn about her, and her troubles lifted of her brow, she had struck him with her fragile beauty. He had covered her, fearful of the fire dying out, and had only just stopped himself from touching her hair, as it lay in satin ribbons across the cushions.

He had no right, he had reminded himself. Tucking the blanket around her, and turning away, making his way upstairs, he felt, for once, like taking his sketchpad out. But that was ridiculous, he reminded himself. Faced with a blank page, there was only one face he was capable of rendering, one that haunted his dreams and even his waking moments. He went into his room, drawing the window open, and climbed out on the ledge, the cold air slamming into him, stealing his breath.

He had lit a cigarette and stared up at the moon, a pale slither in the black night while idly wondered if there were any drafts in the sitting room.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline held her breath as Elena gently pulled the zipper of her white dress up. The stupid thing was skin tight, with a pencil knee-length skirt, and sweetheart neckline with capped sleeves.

"There – do you feel ok?" Elena asked dubiously, eyeing Caroline's figure in the tight dress.

"It's too small" Caroline stated flatly.

"It's not – it's just… fitted" Elena said, supressing a smile as Caroline tried to smash her boobs down, away from the low neckline of the dress.

"You look super hot" Elena offered and finally laughed as Caroline gave up on trying to supress her cleavage and turned her attention to arranging her hair over it.

"But this is a work thing - isn't there a rule against looking hot" Caroline complained.

"Not for the Mikaelsons. Anyway, don't worry, when you see what Rebecca and her mother are wearing you'll feel totally under-dressed, believe me" Elena said, adjusting her own matching white dress.

"Hmmmm" Caroline mumbled, her mind going back to the awkward dinner they had just cooked, served, and tidied up after, then the 20 minutes feedback session with Esther Mikaelson that had followed. The Mikaelsons Snr were terrifying, Caroline had discovered. Esther was an ice queen, surveying her kingdom, straightening cutlery at the table, watching her children disdainfully when they dared to laugh or relax at the dinner table. Mikael Mikaelson, a name Caroline was still getting used to, was simply oblivious, when he wasn't talking business, he was in his study drinking and on the phone, or picking at something his son had done. And the son that seemed to fall under fire, in particular was Klaus, Caroline noticed.

Dinner had been a tense affair, and she had noticed that Klaus's formerly playful mood had quickly evaporated. Elijah, Rebecca and Kol had appeared, and Caroline was glad to see them, though they too seemed subdued in their parents' presence. After dessert had been served, and Caroline and Elena had escaped into the kitchen, putting music on the little radio at the sink, and kicking off their shoes, eating their own dinner, and sharing a little left over wine, Esther had appeared, and informed them imperiously that she had invited some old friends over, and to prepare for drinks and cheese to be served.

The girls had scrambled about chilling white wine and champagne, decanting red, and letting it breathe, then selecting the cheese. In this department Caroline felt totally useless – cheese was cheese, except in Europe apparently, where cheese and the accompanying fruit and wine was an art.

She helped Elena where she could, and then when she had thought they were done, Elena had mentioned the outfits they were supposed to wear when serving at the party.

"They call them – front of house attire" Elena explained, plaiting Caroline's long hair, and then winding it into a bun at the base of her neck, in a style which Caroline often saw in the Alps. She thought of it was the sexy milkmaid look. She helped Elena with her own dark hair, and then the two touched up their make up.

"Is Damon coming?"

"Yes, him and Stefan. Rebecca invited them" Elena said, dabbing some dark red lip stain on her lips before handing it to Caroline.

"Seriously?"

"Esther Mikaelson is a designer – she has very specific ideas about clothes" Elena reminded Caroline.

"Whatever, let's go" Caroline muttered as they head out of their quarters and downstairs. The house was already decorated for Christmas, so at least they didn't have to rush around doing anything else. All they had to focus on was greeting guests, taking their coats and serving.

Soon the doorbell was ringing, and the house started to fill up. The guests were a mix of ages, friends of Esther and Mikael, accompanied by their sons and daughters, about the same age of Rebecca and Kol. The Salvatores arrived, and as Caroline took Stefan's coat, she felt him squeeze her hand underneath, his eyes full of sympathy for her. She smiled grimly at him, and took his coat away, glad they had arrived, for an least one ally in the crowd. Soon they were circulating with wine and cheese platters.

The way Mikael's older business acquaintances laughed, set her teeth on edge, old slimy rich men, braying as they made inappropriate jokes at the expense of the young servers and women at the party. She pasted a false smile on her face as she filled their glasses. The younger ones basically ignored her and Elena, with the exception of the Salvatores and Mikaelsons. Esther's friends were even worse, to them she was wallpaper, or worse, an enemy, drawing lingering looks from their disgusting husbands. She kept making the rounds, and tried to block out the mindless babble.

This was how the other half lived – and it was terrible. Shallow, vacuous and superficial. She shied away, from approaching a group of women, their skeletal, bejewelled hands clutching the sparkling wine, not one daring to indulge in cheese, their feathers and fur trimmed Chanel casual chic quivering in the candle light, as one particularly loud women let out a high-pitched whiney.

She stepped into the stair recess, a moment of stolen privacy, and closed her eyes for a second.

"They are awful, aren't they?" Klaus's dry voice asked, and she jumped, turning to find him lounging against a wall, even deeper into the shadows.

"Jeez, are you planning on making a habit of sitting in the dark and giving me a heart attack?" she asked, her tone light, but her heart still racing a little. She wondered if it was the surprise, or the considering look a certain unpredictable stranger was giving her. She caught his eye for a moment, in which he did not answer, merely stared at her. She held his gaze a moment, and then looked away, flushing slightly, from the heat of the room, the insufferable company and unreadable man standing near her, radiating heat, and delicious masculinity.

"There is only one way to survive this, you know…" he said, and Caroline's breath hitched as she realised he had moved closer. She glanced back over her shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Meet me on the back terrace – your morning coffee one – 10 minutes" he said, and Caroline heard the soft question in his voice.

"Where is that girl? My glass is empty, goodness, help nowadays, it's practically impossible to find responsible…" the high-pitched voice screeched and Caroline ground her teeth, shutting her grating voice out.

"Fine. 10 minutes" she whispered back, and strode back out into the hot living room, her artificial smile back in place.

The 10 minutes passed incredibly slowly, and finally she was putting down her tray and inching toward the door. As she was almost there, she saw Kol weaving toward her, swaying a little. He was carrying a decanter of red wine, a little perilously in his hands, and she wondered if she should take it off him, when he suddenly lurched sideways into her.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and Caroline closed her eyes for the crash of glass. She didn't hear anything, but she did feel the sudden feeling of cold, wetness seeping through her dress. She opened her eyes, and found all eyes upon her. She saw Kol biting his lip apologetically, and looking down at her body, the decanter, now empty in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline…" he said and she saw Esther bustling over to her, as the other guests turned back to their conversations.

"Kol, for god's sake. What a mess! Caroline, you go and get yourself cleaned up – I don't have a spare dress unfortunately… so you'll have to sit the rest of the evening out."

"But… Elena, it's too much for her to do alone" Caroline protested.

"Damon and I are going to help her out" Kol said valiantly with a winning smile, and a sudden wink, and the plan fell into place for Caroline. It was no accident. Somehow, between Klaus and his rogue brother, they had managed to get her out of working. She caught Elena's eye across the room, and was reassured by her smile, and her look of excitement toward Damon. Girl had it bad, if anything could make her smile, when she had to continue working for all these snobby shot her a grateful smile, and turned to go to the staff quarters.

In her room, she peeled off the stained red wine dress and slipped on black jeans and a black off the shoulder sweater, loosening her hair from the tight braid she shook it out, so it lay in rippled across her bare shoulder. She went to the mirror and picked up the lip stain, rubbing some more across her lips.

Suddenly she caught herself. What was she doing? Why did she care if she looked nice… in fact, why even go? She was safe and sound in her room, why bother going to meet Klaus? She asked herself, and felt uncomfortable with her only response. Because he had conspired with his brother to free her from her slave labour. That was reason enough, right?

She flounced away from the mirror, deciding not to question herself any further on that particular topic. She was just going downstairs to say thank you, that was all. She told herself firmly, as she pulled on her black, shiny riding boots, which she almost never had a chance to wear, as they weren't exactly snow friendly. The terrace would be fine, she reasoned as she carefully descended the stairs, and nipped down another level, to the kitchen. There she shrugged on a thick black winter coat hanging by the door. Pulling the door open, she crept out, hearing laughter and the sound of wine glasses tinkling upstairs.

Outside, she saw her breath puff out in front of her in the cool air as she followed the dug path to the corner of the porch. She carefully climbed the stairs, gripping onto the rail. She made her way to the back, the swinging seat where she drank her morning coffee. As she got closer, she saw Klaus, standing, leaning against the railing, gazing out at the star shot sky.

He turned as she came closer, her footsteps echoing on the hard wood. He turned around, and for the first time that evening, she took him in in all his glory. He was wearing a claret red velvet smoking jacket, and a cravat, with a pocket square. She was sure it his mother's influence, but he looked pretty good in the get up. Too good.

"You came" he said lightly, he seemed pleased.

"Well… I said I would" she said, sitting on the edge of the swing seat.

"Thank you" she said seriously.

"For what?" he asked innocently as he reached down for a bottle, she hadn't seen before, and untied the top, unwrapped the foil and popped the cork in one smooth motion.

"You know what for… though – I may never forgive you for ruining my uniform…" she teased.

"Believe me, sweetheart, I may never forgive myself for ruining that uniform" he said, and Caroline felt her palms dampen. What the hell did that mean, she didn't care to examine it at the moment, and so filed it away for future consideration.

He handed her a crystal glass of champagne.

"How do you do it… seem so distant one minute… like at dinner, and so warm the next" she asked, sipping the cool bubbling liquid.

"I was actually thinking of asking you for lessons…" he said with a lopsided smile, and Caroline looked down, her minding going back to their last interaction at the Salvatores' club, the dance, their words, it seemed like a dream.

"I'm sorry about your father" he suddenly said, and she turned to see him looking at her hesitantly. She swallowed, and slowly nodded, and saw him relax a little.

"I'm sorry about yours too" she murmured, and he smiled a little, as they both silently acknowledged the ass that was Mikael Mikaelson.

"Thanks." Silence fell between them a moment, as they both regarded the sky. Klaus broke the silence.

"When?" was all he asked, yet Caroline needed no context. She steeled herself. She hadn't talked to anyone about her father, not really. Her friends already knew everything, and she hadn't brought it up in detail to anyone else.

"About 6 months ago" she said quietly.

"About?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"6 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days ago" she admitted, taking another swig of champagne and holding it in her mouth, letting the bubbles dissolve on her tongue.

They were silent a moment longer, and Caroline was afraid he would try to offer some sort of condolence, some plenitudes that would rankle her, as it always seemed to, yet he didn't. He was silent completely, and in a way, it validated her emotion more – it was beyond words, beyond simple sympathy, and he got it.

"8 years, 5 months and 2 weeks" he suddenly said, and she turned to look at him, confused. She waited for him to elaborate. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, cradling his glass between them, staring out at the virgin snow. With a sidelong glace, he saw her curious look, and swallowed hard.

"Mikael is not my father, in many ways… but, not by blood either." He said with a sardonic twist of his lips. Caroline was shocked, and she hoped it didn't show as he turned and searched her expression.

"I didn't know, my mother didn't tell me, until after my real father had died – 8 years, 5 months and 2 weeks ago. She has quite the sense of karmic timing" he said with a bitter laugh. It was quiet after, and Caroline suddenly felt he was waiting for something from her.

"She took away your chance to meet him" she said quietly, and stopped herself from shrinking back as he turned the full power of those expressive blue eyes on her.

"I know, it's stupid to feel sad for the death of someone I never even met" he said with a brittle laugh. Caroline shook her head slowly.

"No – it isn't" she said with quiet conviction. He was a study of stillness as he considered her comment.

"You are quite the surprise, Caroline Forbes." He said, and his name seemed to linger on his tongue. She shook off the feeling hearing her name on his lips gave her and sipped her champagne again.

"Likewise." She said, stretching her legs out in front of her and relaxing back, looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Doesn't it just make you feel so… small and inconsequential? But at the same time… so lucky – to see it, be part of it, even it's just a small, teeny tiny speck" she said, leaning her head against the back on the swing chair. Klaus moved his legs in front of him, and tipped his head back.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, and she smacked him indignantly.

"Practically nothing… for fear of your mother. And believe me, she is fearsome"

"Oh, I don't doubt it. She eats Chalet girls for breakfast" he said with a smile, and Caroline was suddenly reminded of Elena's initial words, about Klaus and the last Chalet girl. The champagne suddenly tasted a little flat in her mouth, and she sat up a bit, putting a little distance between. What was she doing? She asked herself for the 10th time that night. She was getting over someone, and the last thing she needed was a rebound with a British bad boy with a dark past and infamous reputation. Klaus noticed immediately, as he glanced at her. It fell quiet, only the sounds of the party inside filled the air, and Caroline started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I suppose I should be going. I'm not really supposed to be having my own party… since I can't work and help Elena and all" she stammered, her excuses sounding false, even to her ears. Klaus nodded, and seemed to accept it.

"Of course. You should get inside." He said. She stood up hesitantly. She turned to leave, and but then turned back, feeling a little awkward.

"Aren't you coming? It's cold out here"

"Believe me… it's colder in there." He said with a cold chuckle, refilling his glass and taking a long slug. His eyes were fixed on the distance, and Caroline fidgeted, feeling like she was doing something wrong, like leaving him out there, alone, was wrong. She shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well… do you want my coat?" she asked, unzipping it and instantly feeling the cold hit her.

"I don't think it's my size, sweetheart. I don't feel the cold, I'm fine, go on in" he said, but she ignored him, and and draped the warm coat around his shoulders.

He looked up at her as she did, her long hair brushing his face slightly, her soft lips were parted and her eyes concerned. He could feel the heat of her body lingering on the jacket, and her light perfume. His eyes fell from her face, followed her hair, down to her bared shoulder. The skin was creamy, polished and taut, and for a moment he imagined lowering his mouth to it, and tasting her, pressing his lips against that smooth skin. She followed his eyes, and suddenly the moment became highly charged, with something, the mood shifted.

Caroline hung there, awkwardly paused over him, waiting for him to lean forward and let her slip the coat beneath his shoulders and around his back. She felt her breathing become heavier and her body flush with heat, despite the freezing temperature outside. He was looking at her shoulder, as it lay inches from her mouth, and she suddenly imagined how his golden stubble would feel scratching against her. She gulped, and was suddenly met with his eyes raised to hers. They were warm, intent, and she felt the heat of her body rise steadily to her face.

Suddenly he was leaning forward, and Caroline thought with a panicked feeling that he was about to kiss her. She was paralysed by indecision, her body pushing her forward, her mind pulling her back, when she realised, he had merely allowed her to slip the coat around his shoulders, and was now settling back.

"Thank you, Caroline… for the company, and the… warmth" he said with a smile, as she straightened up and started walking backwards. She wondered if he meant the coat, or something else, as she smiled shortly.

"Thanks for getting me out of serving those… esteemed guests" she finished, unsure what else to call them.

"Nicely put, and you are welcome… if you ever need rescuing again…" he trailed off. She nodded, giving him a final smile slipped around the corner and down the stairs, back to the kitchen door. Gaining the warm room, she shut the door behind her, and leant against it a moment. Her heart was beating fast, and her body still felt on fire. It seemed ironic to her to have an unlikely saviour in the wings, when Klaus Mikaelson seemed like the kind of man women usually needed rescued from.


	5. Chapter 5

"Caroline, come on… it's time" Stefan cajoled as Caroline dug her feet more firmly into the fresh snow of her beloved beginners slope and shook her head. She watched the back of Elena's head as she got onto the ski lift ahead of her.

"I'm not ready… I should practise more…" she called uncertainly, seeing some other people she had seen on the beginners slopes heading toward the lift.

"You'll never feel ready… you just have to go for it" Stefan insisted and Caroline felt a spasm of fear in her heart. She knew she should go for it, be brave, trust herself… yet, it was incredibly frightening. What happened if she ended up in the hospital here? How would she even pay for it? Where was it even? All these thoughts collided in her head, choking her, and she scrunched her nose up a little and shook her head a final time.

"Hm, nope, no… can't do it." She called, and turned to go back toward the beginners, and her safe little square of snow.

"Caroline darling… what's this… don't want to join the fun?" Kol asked, coming to stop before her, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up the young playboy all dressed for skiing, head to toe in red, undoubtedly due to it's attention grabbing potential, and decked out with the latest and best designer snow gear. He flashed a wide smile at her, and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at his flirtatious smile. Kol Miklaeson was an incorrigible flirt, and probably for that very reason, given his laid back nature, a tremendous confidence boost. Dropping her snowboard to the ground, she started trying to get into it.

"Whoa, easy there… can't have you hurting this pretty face" he laughed as she slipped backwards, and he grasped her tightly at the waist, pulling her closer to him in the process.

"I would assume you meant Caroline's if I did not know you so well" Rebecca called said as she approached them from behind. Caroline twisted around to see her approach, and caught Klaus's eye, and suddenly found herself looking away, her cheeks, already pink from the cold brightening more. Rebecca and Klaus came toward them slowly over the crunching snow, and Caroline felt a little awkward, finally being in a position to speak to him, since their surprisingly frank and personal admissions.

They had barely spoken in days, with Esther and Mikael in residence, they didn't have as much free time as they'd had before, and Caroline had barely seen them, except at meal times, or serving at parties, since her illicit porch champagne and it was something that she found herself thinking about more than she cared to examine. When she didn't see him at breakfast, or lunch, she looked for him, and then, when he was there, it was always a jolt… a shock. A sudden flare of warmth in her gut, his eyes always catching hers for a moment, sending a flash of heat across her skin.

As they reached then, Rebecca suddenly let out a terrible sneeze and clamped her hand over her noise. She fished a tissue out of her sleeve, and blew her nose noisily into it. Kol and Klaus watched her, one with disgust the other amused concern.

"Bloody hell, Beks, that was absolutely horrible…" Kol said with a grimace, stepping away from her a little. Caroline reached out concernedly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" she asked, "I have the best hot drink for an impending cold… works every time" she said with a smile.

"No… I'm fine, honestly… Kol's just concerned I'll make him ill for the auction tomorrow night, and he won't be able to convince whichever poor girl he wins that it really is her charitable duty to go to bed with him."

"I am far from needing to buy my bedfellows, Rebecca… though… I did hear that Grace Fortesque was going to be there… and she hasn't spoken to me since that one incident we had in Morocco 3 summers ago… so, I might buy some time to present my side" Kol was saying and Caroline found it hard to concentrate on their light banter as Klaus remained quiet and still at her side.

He was standing across from her, and she didn't dare look at him, but she kept feeling her face warm, as though there were eyes on it, and her curiosity finally got the better of her. Caroline glanced at the quiet man standing beside her, dressed solemnly in black, and saw his eyes were fixed on his sister. Calm down Caroline, she told herself crossly. Rebecca suddenly sneezed again, followed by several coughs, that from Caroline's experience did not sound promising.

"Are you sure that you are well?… let me take you home." Klaus said, breaking his silence. Rebecca finally sighed, and looked to her older brother, an expression of love that made Caroline smile.

"Ok, fine." Rebecca said as she took a grip of Klaus's arm.

"Wait, let me… I've already fallen down enough for one day, and you guys haven't had the chance to ski at all yet…" Caroline said, gesturing to the mountain looming over them.

"No, it's fine really, we shouldn't impose… isn't this your free time?" Klaus said his eyes finally finding hers, always abrupt in their blueness.

"Don't be silly… I don't mind at all –"

"Stefan told me today was your day to go on the lift and try a more difficult slope… you're not just trying to get out of it, are you?" Rebecca teased, turning to slip an arm through Caroline's.

"Absolutely. Now, let's go home" Caroline said with a straight face as she steered Rebecca around, and they started forward. She felt a hand on her arm and turned back. Kol had started away, waving a goodbye as he hurried after the ski lift, and an empty seat next to a busty looking redhead. Klaus was at her side, his serious face creased in a smile, the first she had seen for a while.

"Thank you, it's kind of you" he murmured, and Caroline suddenly felt a crazy impulse to lean into his arm and kiss him goodbye. How strange, she thought, shaking herself. It must the left over girlfriend habit, she thought as she smiled tightly, hoping her eyes didn't give her away.

He smiled a last time, signalled goodbye to Rebecca and took off, his skis over his shoulder, his black figure a contrast against the snow.

"Well… that might be the most friendly thing I've heard my brother say in quite a while" Rebecca remarked as they shuffled off the piste, "He's usually most taciturn… or downright rude"

"Really? I never would have guessed" Caroline said with a laugh, missing the considering look Rebecca flung at her.

"Seriously… Klaus has never been comfortable with company, small talk is not his forte. Though, I suppose beautiful women are, I've just never really seen him talking to one." Rebecca was musing thoughtfully.

Caroline looked at her questioningly.

"Well… unless you count seeing them around the breakfast bar in the morning, before he leaves for work, leaving me to kick them out" Rebecca said with a suddenly vindictive smile and Caroline gulped. Looked like Stefan wasn't the only one Rebecca got jealous over.

"Is that a…common occurrence?" Caroline asked casually, her tone sounding already to studied to her own ears, as they warmed and she asked herself why the hell she cared. Klaus Mikaelson had struck her as a wealthy bad boy heartbreaker from her very first glimpse of him, and it was clearly correct. Following their interactions at the lodge, in the club, she had began to think maybe that wasn't all there was to him, but, as usual, she was assuming too much, and making leaps where there were none to make.

"Used to be… worked his way through the London set, time was there was not an It girl in Chelsea who wasn't nursing a broken heart for my brother…" Rebecca said, trailing off, and leaving Caroline to look at her in askance.

"Not any more?" she prompted, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No… not any more… not since…." Rebecca suddenly bit off her words, and looked to Caroline, seemed startled at her admissions. She forced a laugh.

"Strange to think I would ever be nostalgic for that time" she said in a wry tone, stopping to blow her nose again. Caroline stood patiently beside her, waiting before they fell into step again.

"Not since… what?" Caroline asked again, suddenly wondering if the death of Klaus's real father had anything to do with it, and she tried to work out how old he might have been when it happened.

"Not what… who." Rebecca clarified, and then glanced at Caroline.  
"Haven't you heard rumours… about Klaus, and the last Chalet girl… this place if rife with them… ridiculous small resort with all the same people, year in, year out."

"Erm, I heard something, but nothing really…" Caroline said as they walked, her stomach suddenly tightening at the thought of the real story, what if it was worse that what Elena had implied.

"Well… good. Some things belong in the past, and should stay there." Rebecca said firmly, and Caroline suddenly realised that she wouldn't be prying any information out of her after all.

Not that it mattered, or was any of her business, she reminded herself. After how guarded she had been with her own privacy, it was a little hypocritical to wonder at his personal history, she knew it all too well. But something about him, his quietness, and sudden confessions, the look in his eyes when he talked about his parents and family, he intrigued her.

Rebecca sneezed again and Caroline saw her nose had started to go red, her eyes pale and watery.

"Bloody hell… I better be alright for tomorrow… mother will be most displeased" Rebecca muttered sarcastically as they finally reached the cabin and started up the stairs.

Caroline was resting her feet, wrapped up in thick thermal socks against the glowing Aga, sighing in relief as warmth spread through the tired little bones of her soles and balancing Elena's tablet on her lap. Rebecca was upstairs in bed, Esther and Mikael out, and the rest still skiing. The house was blissfully quiet, and there was only the sound of the creaking wood, and occasional crackles from the fire. She logged into her email, feeling a little guilty she hadn't contacted her mother much yet, and groaned as she saw all the unopened mail. She began going systematically through it, read, reply, delete, forward, until she opened one with an altogether too familiar address, from weeks ago. Tyler, her mouth went dry as she stared at it, scared to click it open, yet completely unable to delete it without reading it.

 _Dear Soph,_

 _I spoke to your mom the other day, and she told me all about your job, and Italy and I'm so proud of you. You always were the brave one, of the two of us, and of course you would go and do something amazing in the wake of your father's death… and not just sit at home and let your grief destroy your relationships with everyone you care about._

 _That is exactly what I did… have done… to you, to us. We were the most amazing team, unstoppable. I'm so sorry for forgetting that, for even a moment._

 _I miss you Car. I feel this deep sense of loss, without you, and I'm not going to lie… it feels like more than I can take, most of the time… practically all of the time._

 _I need you, and I love you, I have always, since high school, and I really think we are meant to be together… get married, have kids, the whole deal._

 _Please reply and let me know how you are feeling. I wish I could call you, but I'll wait for your reply._

 _Tyler._

Caroline gulped, and stared at the words, her heart racing. Her emotions coiled in a thick heap, and she slowly sighed out her email and set the pad down, physically pushing it away from herself, putting distance between herself and it.

It was so immensely confusing. Should she be happy, sad? Angry, or touched… she had no idea. He wanted to get back together, forget and forgive. _Marriage_ – the words sent a shiver through her, and made her throat close. She swallowed thickly, and stood, realising she had better start the soup for Rebecca's lunch, and her own she supposed, moving on autopilot around the room, her mind a thousand miles away.

"So, you see… there really is no alternative" Esther was still speaking, but Caroline was having trouble hearing her. She was sitting in a small parlour that stood off the study on the family floor. She had been called upstairs, and surprised when Esther asked her not to bring anything except herself. She had been asked to sit, and had been bracing herself for another talking to about her table serving, or the correct way to hold a decanter. Sitting in the wingback chair, upholstered in delicate Chinese silk, featuring embroidered cranes in flight, she had been surprised when Esther had sat across from her and attempted a smile It was like watching a snake before it pounced on a mouse. And she was the mouse.

"I'm sorry… what?" Caroline asked again.

"It's pardon, Caroline, and really… you'd think I have asked you to sing an opera at a charity gala or perform a strip tease… Rebecca is far too ill to participate tomorrow night, so I am requesting that you go in her stead."

"What about Elena?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Elena is already participating… we promised two auction items"

"Auction items?" Caroline echoed, flinching from Esther's withering stare.

"Yes, goodness sake, did you just wake from a nap?! We promised two participants, and with Rebecca ill, that leaves only you… so, will you do it?" she asked a little imperiously, and Caroline's stubborn streak itched to refuse.

"I shall pay you, of course, as though you were working" she added, her face growing more and more irritated with Caroline's hesitation.

"It's for charity Caroline, do you not care for helping others?" she finished off, a self-satisfied smile forming at offering her final push.

"Can I not just donate the money myself…" Caroline asked.

"Certainly, if you care to part with upwards of £5,000" Esther said, a little smile hovering on her thin lips. Caroline's eyes bulged at the amount, though she tried not to show it. God, rich people were crazy, she thought to herself as Esther stood up and swept to a wardrobe hidden behind a silk screen.

"Now that is settled, you will wear Rebecca's dress… which should fit perfectly, though I can adjust it if needed, and do remember if anyone asks… it's a Mikaelson original" she said with a smile, pulling a deep green dress bag out and hanging it over her arm.

"It will need pressed, hang it in the shower for the steam, leave your hair loose and wet, and come with Elena here at 5.30 sharp." Esther instructed bossily, hovering by the door, prompting Caroline to stand up and follow her.

"Hair, make up and dresses done, and you may tell Elijah or Klaus to be ready for 7.00 on the dot, or I shall" she muttered to herself already moving onto the next things she needed to do.

"Why?" Caroline blurted out as she reached the threshold of the door, and turned around.

"Why, they are your escorts, of course" Esther said urging Caroline to finish her questions and disappear. The door finally closed and Caroline found herself standing in the hall, her mind whirling. What exactly had she just agreed to? She wondered miserably as she started toward the servants quarters. At least there was one person she could ask about it, she thought, looking for Elena.

"Elena, you have got to explain to me why the hell –" Caroline broke off as she jogged down the stairs to the kitchen and caught sight of her best friend pushing the front door shut and leaning against it, wild eyed. Caroline rarely saw Elena anything but poised and unruffled, so as she took in her reddened cheeks and windswept hair, and the telling shine od deception in her usually honest eyes, she cocked her head to the side and waited for her friend to confess.

"Are you alone?" Elena asked, her voiced hushed. Caroline nodded, coming into the room, wondering what the hell she was up to.

"Are you sure?"

Caroline levelled a look at her that allowed no further questions.

"What's going on?" she asked, glancing behind her to make sure they truly were alone. Elena's eyes darted to the window of the door behind, looking guilty.

"Is it Damon your hiding out there?" Caroline asked, wondering why Elena would be suddenly trying to keep their rekindled relationship a secret. Elena slowly shook her head, biting her lip as she did.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense… who is it?" Caroline finally demanded. Elena reluctantly stepped forward and eased open the door, a cold draft bellowing in as she did, bringing with it a smattering of snow onto the kitchen floor, and a high heeled black boot. Eyes travelling upwards, a surprised smile formed on Caroline's face as she finally met the dark-eyed gaze of the girl standing in the doorway, her hands perched nonchantly on her hips, head cocked at an angle.

"Katherine!" Caroline squealed and jumped out the chair to hug her friend. Elena's bad girl cousin was rarely sighted in Mystic falls, she had recently finished University, and moved to New York city, of course, Caroline thought wistfully as she embraced the older girl. She was adventurous, passionate and spontaneous, all the things Caroline wished she could develop in herself.

"Oh my god! How are you here?" she cried stepping back. Katherine simply smiled, and pulled Elena in close to her.

"I heard you two were doing this, and it sounded like fun… so I just thought, why not?"

"Are you here to work?"

"Hardly"

"Where are you staying?" Caroline asked, feeling the mood start to deflated as She remembered Elena's stressed face. Katherine shrugged again, and looked at her cousin.

"Don't know yet… maybe you guys can work it out"

"Well… you could stay with us" Caroline said and was silenced by a look from Elena.

"Esther won't like it.. we can't tell her, and therefore, we can't tell any of them" Elena said, twisting her hands together nervously.

"Relax Elena, it's no big deal"

"Not to you… it's not your job" Elena said and Caroline pulled back, unwilling to be drawn into another Elena vs Katherine battle. She sank down at the table and tried to imagine hiding Katherine, she didn't think it would be too hard, but Elena sure looked worried about it. She focused back on the conversation as the last thing she heard caught her attention.

" – we didn't really plan it, ok?" Katherine was saying, tossing her hair back and shifting from on foot to another.

"We? Who's we?" Caroline asked, and saw a triumphant smile cross Katherine's face as she looked down at her.

"Just a little surprise I brought you… you're welcome" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Me? What?" Caroline asked, suddenly feeling a cold pit settle in her stomach.

"Nothing much at all… just a little hunky chunk of boyfriend to keep you warm during these cold alpine nights…" Katherine said, and Caroline heard roaring in her ears.

"Tyler? You came with Tyler?" she bit out, gripping onto the table edge to steady herself. Katherine's nod sank Caroline's heart and she turned to stare at the fire, her emotions colliding fast in her chest. Tyler, here… her independent move, her cool, snowy hideaway discovered, the email… oh god, the email.

"What do you mean they broke up? No one tells me anything… how was I suppose to know?" Katherine and Elena were bickering again.

"I wrote about it in our last email.."

"You know I hate reading those things… it was about 10 pages long Elena… if you have important news… at least put it the start" Katherine snapped, looking at Caroline's bent blonde head and feeling a stab of worry.

"Where is he now?" Elena was demanding.

"Checking in to a hotel. I said I was going to check in on an ex, and then we'd come find you guys later… I didn't want him stealing my thunder" Katherine muttered, crossing the kitchen to stand by Caroline.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" she whispered, stroking Caroline's hair with her fingers. Caroline sighed and looked up at her.

"I know… it's not your fault. What am I going to do though?"

"You don't want to see him?"

"No, maybe… I'm not sure." She said, slumping back in the chair and massaging her temples with her fingertips. A sudden noise sounded from upstairs, signalling the arrival of the skiing crew. Caroline flew to her feet.

"We have to go and work. Just hand out here just now, and if someone comes, hide" Elena said to Katherine as they two of them headed upstairs, ascending the narrow stairs. Caroline felt sick, as she walked, a panicky feeling in her stomach as she thought about seeing Tyler, about hearing everything he had to say. She felt Elena's hand grip hers, and squeeze, and she squeezed back.

The Mikaelsons along with the Salvatores were assembled in the large sitting room, removing heavy ski jackets and boots, talking loudly, flushed and happy looking, and more relaxed than she had seen since before their parents arrived. Greeting them, Elena and Caroline gathered up all the outdoor gear, and started to tidy it away. Carrying it down a hallway to a wet room, she started trying to hang the dripping coats up, and minimise the wet floor.

"Missed one" she froze as she heard that deep, voice beside her ear, altogether too close to her ear. She shot up and turned around, seeing Klaus standing directly behind her, his black jacket in his hands. His hair was dishevelled from his ski cap, and his face held the faint mark of ski googles. Taking a deep breath she smiled, one of her patented fauxly brilliant masks and took the jacket from him.

"Thanks. I'll finish up" she said, and stuffed the jacket into the rack. She turned around to find her hadn't left yet, was merely waiting for her, studying her. She felt her cheeks warm slightly under his scrutiny.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, and she felt her brush intensify. She avoided his eye as she shook her head.

"Nothing, why?" she went to step past him, and jumped as his hand reached out to grasp her arm lightly. Stealing herself she looked at him, questioningly.

"Caroline… what's the matter?" he asked again, and for a moment Caroline found herself unable to look away from those eyes, so mesmerizingly blue. In an effort to break eye contact, she glanced down, and caught sight of his lips, slightly parted, pink with the cold, full. Big mistake. She lost track of time as she stared at them, suddenly feeling her heart start to pound in her chest. Her palms felt damp and his arm on her upper arm felt like fire. She swallowed and shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine…" she whispered, finally tearing her eyes from his lips, and back to his eyes. The expression in them was changed, was altogether more intense, than mere moments ago, more intent. She suddenly felt as though all the air in the room had disappeared and she might faint, if not for that consent pressure on her arm.

"Don't lie to me" he asked her, softly, searchingly as his eyes continued to bore into hers. They were getting closer, she could feel his breath across her lips as he spoke.

He was before her, staring down at her with desire and fascination, and she was pretty sure the look was mirrored on her own face, and then, his lips were on hers.

His face was cold from outside, and hers burned as they pressed together. His hand on her arm pulled her closer, and she found her body flush against his, his hard chest and taut muscles holding her close. His stubble lightly scratched her cheek, sending shivers though her. His mouth was soft and insistent, it fit hers as though it was made for it. His teeth caught her lip, and she softened under his touch, her bones melting, gasping into his mouth, when elicited a groan from him in return. Next she felt the wall of the small room against her back, and welcomed the traction it gave her to press her body even more firmly against his, writing against it, feeling her own body yearning for the hardness of his. His hands moved to her cheeks, caressing them, tilting her head as her hands fisted his hair, tugged it, a fistful of tarnished curls. His lips moved along her mouth, and then to her jaw, replacing her sense of loss with a delicious biting and scraping with set her nerves on fire. As he feasted on her neck, she let her head fall back, pulling him closer, reaching for something, looking to lose herself in his arms, in his kisses and ardent passion.

"I'm not sure… I'll just check if she needs help" Elena's voice sounded from outside the door, and caused them both to stiffen immediately. As the sound of her footsteps approached, Caroline felt reality descend like a bucket of cold water, and she pushed Klaus back by his chest. Trying desperately to calm her pounding heart, she ran her hands through her hair, and pulled her clothes back into place. She glanced up and saw him tucking his shirt in, his chest still breathing hard. The door suddenly opened and they jumped even further apart. Elena stood in the doorway.

"Caroline, there you are. Esther want to talk to us a little more about the auction" Elena said slowly, looking between Klaus Caroline, aware of the tension in the room. Caroline nodded and started forward.

She didn't dare glance at Klaus as se left the room, her guilt already written across her face as she escaped the hot, stifling room, where it felt as though he had set her body on fire, and gained the cool, dark hallway. Elena looked at her, her eyebrow raised as they went toward Esther's study.

"Don't ask" Caroline muttered as they reached it, and braced themselves for a dose of Esther Mikaelson.


	6. Chapter 6

The jagged shadows of pine trees danced across the ceiling as Caroline lay in bed and stared up at the roof. Her hands twisted endlessly, an old anxious habit. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt Klaus' lips descend on hers all over again, felt herself tugging him closer, shamelessly rubbing her body against his. She gritted her teeth and covered her face, burning hot even in the dark quiet of her own room, hours later.

"Geez Caroline, can you please try and die of embarrassment more quietly… you are totally disturbing my beauty sleep… or tell us what happened" Katherine complained from the floor, and was instantly shushed by Elena.

"No one is going to hear us here… we are miles away from the family" Katherine muttered.

"Anyway… don't you want to know what you walked in on?" Elena was quiet for a moment, and then, her curiosity getting the better of her, spoke quietly.

"What happened Caroline? When I came in it was like there'd been an electrical storm in there… he isn't hassling you, is he?"

"No – he's not. Not at all. Nothing happened… We were just talking" Caroline said, interrupted by Katherine loud snort.

"Sure, _just talking_ … nice work Forbes, that is one smouldering bad boy. Perfect for a holiday fling" Katherine said, shifting around on the floor.

"I'm not having a fling… anyway, thanks to you Tyler is here, and I don't know what to do about it"

"You do know he will find out the address of this place, sooner or later." Elena said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know it's not nice to keep him waiting, we need to talk I guess. I just can't believe he came here without asking, after no reply to that email…"

"Yep, he's pretty sure of himself, that one." Katherine agreed, and wondered how she could possibly dodge him all day.

"So, have you decided what you want to say to him?" Elena asked.

"No… not yet. I think I really needed this time though, alone, to figure out what I want… and now he's just shown up and – it's too much" Caroline sighed.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Klaus, does it? Because… I'm really not sure about that guy…"

"You can't believe rumours Elena, and Damon hardly has the best rep around here, if you were to believe all the gossip"

"True, but I know him, I have for years. I know the fact from fiction… you've just met Klaus, you're rebounding from a long relationship, and –"

"And? My father just died, right? Therefore I am emotionally incapable of making any sound decisions." Caroline ground out, and saw Elena sit up in bed.

"No! That's not what I meant…" she cried, sounding upset. Katherine yawned in the intervening silence.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Elena… Caroline's an adult, she can make her own decisions, and her own mistakes, if it comes to that… though Klaus Mikaelson looks like exactly the kind of mistake a girl needs every once in a while" she said, her voice filled with a smirk.

"Nothing is happening between us, it was a mistake, I was shaken from hearing about Tyler… and that's it" Caroline insisted, closing her eyes and feeling their lips meeting again, she groaned and rolled over, burying her head under her pillow.

"Anyway… it's ridiculous to think that he would want anything to happen" she suddenly announced, removing her head for a moment.

"Rebecca was just telling me what a womaniser he was…. Before whatever happened with the previous Chalet girl went down." She explained further.

"Well, time will tell… let's get some shut eye, or you two will never make it to work tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for your concern" Elena said sarcastically as she turned around and got comfortable.

"Anytime" Katherine said with a smile.

The next morning when the alarm sounded, Caroline felt as though a thousand arrows were being shot through her head. She had barely slept a wink, and when she had, she was haunted by nightmares of Tyler, and Klaus and even Esther Mikaelson looking at her disapprovingly. She rolled out of bed and stifled a scream as she caught her reflection. Yikes… Esther would not be happy if she couldn't pull it together before tonight. Elena and Caroline got dressed quietly at first, then as usual when they realised their chatter did nothing to interrupt Katherine's contented snores.

In the kitchen, they whipped up breakfast, and Caroline downed a few cups of coffee in a row. Soon, it was 8, and she had to serve. A flutter to nerves settled in her stomach at the thought of seeing Klaus. She had just walked out the day before, no explanation, not even a look. She lifted the heavy plates and began toward the breakfast room.

The family were sitting down, seeming refreshed from their skiing and a few early nights. Rebecca was still missing, and Caroline realised with a sense of relief, so was Klaus. Perking up, she distributed breakfast, poured coffee and juice, chatted with Kol and Elijah, and reassured Esther that she would nap in the afternoon, as the designer had already zoned in on her tired eyes.

As she was leaving the family to their breakfasts, Esther called out a last instruction.

"Caroline, be a dear and take up some tea for Rebecca to take her medicine with, and see if Klaus fancies eating, or if he is planning on starving himself" she said breezily, thankfully not noticing that Caroline froze at the last instruction. Nodding, she shuffled back to the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Elena asked, already washing pots and pans. Caroline put the kettle on and grimaced.

"Rebecca and Klaus are upstairs, but we have to go and see if they want anything…" Caroline said, and turned to Elena with a winning smile. Elena narrowed her eyes at her.

"And I take it you want to check on Rebecca, and me Klaus?" she asked, and laughed at Caroline pleading look.

"Ok, fine, but it might be better to get it over with before tonight, when they escort us to the auction" Caroline smacked her forehead and dropped her face into her palms.

"I totally forgot about that for one sweet moment…it's going to be awful" she complained. Elena finished washing up and turned around, drying her hands.

"Let's go" she said, marching toward the stairs, and Caroline stood up, staggering slowly after her.

When the knock came at the door, Klaus realised he had been waiting for it without knowing. He sat up on his bed, shifting aside the sketches that were scattered across the covers, and pulled a black t-shirt on. He stood a little awkwardly, unsure where to stand, or what to do with himself.

"Come in" he called, as the knock sounded again. It wasn't like Caroline to wait, he thought with a grin. The door opened, and his chest deflated in the most odd way, when he saw the shiny dark hair and eyes of Elena hovering on the threshold.

"Good morning, I just came to check if you needed anything to eat or drink?" she asked politely her eyes straying from him and casting about his room. Elena had never been comfortable with him, he had always known it, and wasn't surprised by it, to be honest. Perhaps it surprised him more why Caroline wasn't scared of him, but then, that wasn't really her style, he thought with a grin.

"A cup of tea would be fantastic, love." He said, and saw Elena nod as she started to leave.

"Oh, and… can Caroline bring it up?" he asked when she had about disappeared.

"She's helping Rebecca" Elena said lamely, her eyes avoiding his. He felt a little stab at that, and the implications. She didn't want to see him.

"Fair enough." He said, his tone carefully neutral.

Caroline shook the snow of her boots and stamped her feet on the wooden stairs of their regular ski lodge café. Her stomach was in knots and she felt slightly sick at the prospect or seeing Tyler, someone who had once meant so much to her. She walked slowly inside, feeling that familiar cloud of warm air swoosh over her head as she came though the glass doors and reached the warm, brightly lit interior. She paused a moment, looking around, seeing Stefan sitting by the bar, waved a little, and gave him a half smile. He gestured with his head to the far side, past the fire, where the windows were floor length, and looked out over the pine coated valley, bright with snow and sunshine. She saw the back of Tyler's head, turned to look out the window. She took a deep breath, and for a moment, thought how he hadn't seen her, and she could still escape before he did. But that was cowardly, she reminded herself as she started toward him. She had to confront him, face him, and her emotions head in. As she approached, he looked around and spotted her. An easy smile filled his features and he stood up, coming toward her with open arms. He fit in well with the ski crowd, his muscular build, and obvious athleticism. Also his wealth and upbringing made him seem comfortable in this world, where Caroline still struggled to fit in. But she was here working, and he was on vacation, so she supposed it was only fitting.

"Caroline" he said pulling her into a hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She stiffened at the contact, and let her arms hang uselessly at her sides. He leant back, and smoothed her hair back, fussing around in a way that used to drive her crazy. Some things don't change.

"Hi" she said shortly, and when he leaned his face forward, she turned her face to give him her cheek. Undeterred he took her hand and led her to his table, tugging her down opposite him, yet keeping a hold of her hand. She had an intense impulse to snatch it away, but kept it, not wanting to seem rude.

"Good surprise or bad surprise?" he asked confidently, so sure of his clever idea. Caroline swallowed.

"Certainly a surprise" she murmured, avoiding the answer. His smile widened and he relaxed back, clasping his hands together as she took the opportunity to slip hers from his.

"So… what are you doing here?" she asked, and winced at the bluntness of it. She forced a smile and ordered a hot chocolate from the waiter who came to hover.

"Well, besides having a ski break… I came to see you, obviously. Why else would I put myself through a 10 hour flight with Katherine Pierce." He said, his eyes still lingering on her, moving over her shoulders, her hair, her arms, her lips. It was odd, that in the past, that look would have made her feel cherished and loved. Now, it left her strangely empty. It was the look of a man who has sold something, and now regrets it, and hopes to get it back, so it will belong to him again.

"Did you read my email?" he asked. Caroline bit her lip, her heart was pounding, and she felt horribly uncomfortable. She nodded, somewhat guiltily.

"And you didn't feel like replying?" Tyler asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know what to say…"

"Say – say what you feel, say ok, let's give it another go…" he said with a tight laugh, learning forward and looking at her more intently.

"I don't know if I can say that… I don't know what I feel, or what I want… I still don't know." She said, and looked at him, bracing herself for his counter, which she was sure was coming.

"Caroline, we were great together, you know that… yeah, maybe I messed up, took you for granted… but I've realised my mistakes. Can't you forgive me, give me a second chance?" he asked, his voice hopefully rising, his dark eyes soft on her face. Caroline gulped, her palms were sweating. It was so confusing. Tyler was everything familiar and safe, he was home, and she could easily imagine her life with him. And yet, it had somehow lost it's appeal along the way.

"Caroline, Sara told me you were here…" Stefan's voice interrupted them, and Caroline pulled her eyes from Tyler to turn and see her friend standing by the table, arms crossed, in his ski gear, smiling at her.

"Stefan… hi" she murmured, feeling her heart seize up as she saw a figure in black lingering behind.

"We were just going skiing, and I thought I might be able to convince you to try out the high slope…"

"We?" Caroline blurted, feeling heat rise in her face as she saw Klaus cock his head and take in the scene Caroline and Tyler made by the window. She had successfully avoided him all morning, and now, to run into him with Tyler. What a day, she thought grimly.

"Yeah, Klaus and I, we haven't skied together in quite a while, right?" Stefan called over his shoulder, inviting the brooding dark figure into the conversation. Klaus ambled up, his eyes not wasting a moment on anything other than her. He was looking at her as though she were made of glass, and he could see inside her, into her thoughts and her very mind.

"Caroline" he said, with voice warm, inclining his head a fraction in greeting. She held his gaze for a moment, her mind unable to avoid flashing back to the feeling of his lips on hers, his teeth scraping her neck and how his tousled curls had felt beneath her fingertips.

"Erm, Car – do you want to introduce me at some point or what?" Tyler broke in loudly, standing up, the loud screech of the chair against the wooden floor pulling Caroline from her reverie.

"Oh course, sorry" Caorline said, her face heating even more as she rushed to cover what she was sure was written across her face.

"Erm, Tyler, this is Stefan, my friend, and snowboard instructor, and Klaus is…"

"Her friend –"

"My boss –" they both spoke at the same time, as Klaus held his had out to Tyler to shake it. A silence fell, and then Klaus laughed easily, and went on shaking Tyler's hand.

"Of course, Caroline works for my family" he said, with a sideways glance at Caroline as she struggled to regain her cool.

"So, how do you know Caroline?" Stefan was asking. Tyler smiled, and Caroline suddenly could not stand to hear the words she was sure were forming in his mouth.

"We went to school together… we all did… me, Tyler, Elena, J –" Caroline bit off her words, freezing up again. What was wrong with her? She scolded herself.

"Well, that's not all…" Tyler was saying, looking at Caroline questioningly, and then suddenly, he was slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer against his side.

"We've been dating for years" Tyler said, and Caroline couldn't bare to look at Stefan's surprised expression, never mind Klaus'.

"We had been dating for years…. Before we broke up" she said firmly, removing Tyler's hand from her waist and scooting away a little. Stefan whistled and smiled.

"Looks like I don't need to ask what you're doing here then…" he teased and Tyler smiled back nodding. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and tried to ignore the anger she felt building up inside. She had come here alone, she had made friends, and made a life, and now Tyler hadn't been here for more than 1 day and he was already dismantling all the independence she had created, already creating a we when she wanted to be an I. She swallowed her anger, tightening her fists, preventing herself from lashing out at him here and looked away, hearing Stefan and Tyler talking about the resort and skiing and other small talk. As she turned her face away, she suddenly became aware of other eyes on her face, watching her, observing her, luring her eyes to his. Stefan and Tyler were moving away, going over to the bar, and Stefan's snowboard, talking models and cuts. Caroline sighed, and straightened her arms out, letting them cord with tension, before shaking them, trying to dispel it.

Then, with an air of enviableness, turned her eyes to Klaus. He was leaning back against a table, his arms crossed casually over his chest, his face impassive and his eyes unknowable as he took her in.

"What?" she asked, and then frowned as she noted how acid her tone had been. He merely raised an eyebrow in return.

"Sorry… I didn't mean… Ugh, I'm a mess" she laughed apologetically, running her hands through her hair.

"So I see…"

"Thanks" she said sarcastically, not sure why his agreement stung so much.

"I just mean, you don't seem yourself" he elaborated, and she leaned back with a long exhale and felt the tension in her shoulders start to recede. He had the power to do that, sometimes, it seemed. Make her feel at ease.

"Ironically, I should be more myself with him, than anyone… 4 years is a long time"

"Indeed it is… but, I should say, if I may, you don't exactly seemed pleased to be reunited." She shot her eyes to his, looking for something else in his eyes, over his innocent words.

"I, I don't know. I don't know how to feel…" she admitted. He seemed to accept that, nodding slightly, before startling her with moving across the space between them. She wildly looked to the bar, and saw Stefan and Tyler had moved their conversation outside. She felt her heart speed up, her mouth dry up and anticipation flood her system as he came closer to her, stopping only when their jackets were brushing each others.

"And how about last night, how do you feel about that?" he asked, his voice low and soft, intimate, pulling her away from the bright and busy café, and making a world from the two of them.

"I don't know how to feel about that either." He looked at her, and it was hard to hold that honest gaze, to withhold from it. She wetted her lips, an involuntary action, and saw his eyes float down, missing nothing. He was just opening his mouth to speak again, when she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. The spell broken, she turned away, and pulled it out, reading the message from Elena in a second.

"I have to go, I'm needed at the cabin." She said, already pulling her coat on, and wrapping her scarf around her neck three times. He stepped back, watching her rush away.

"Very well. See you tonight, Caroline" he said as she started toward the door to tell Tyler she had to run. She caught a last glimpse of his face, the wicked smile that had crept over his perfect features, and then tore herself away. Walking brusquely she was out the doors and looking for Stefan and Tyler. The message from Elena replaying in her head.

 _"SOS… J busted"_

When Caroline arrived back at the Mikaelson cabin, 100 different scenarios had already passed through her mind, where she might have been discovered, who by and what was now happening. She rushed around the back of the house, cursing the snow as it dragged at her feet, slowing her down. She reached the kitchen door, finally, and tugged it open, falling inside in a whoosh of warm air.

She found her feet, and looked around, her eyes instantly drawn to Elena and Katherine sitting in front of the fire, Elena's eyes downcast and guilty looking, Katherine's amused and speculative as she watched the darkly handsome man standing across from them, suit as pristine as always, leaning against the stove, arms folded. Caroline swallowed uncertainly as she stepped into the confrontation.

"I… we never meant…" Elena was muttering, twisting her fingers in her lap. Caroline came closer, acknowledge by Elijah by a slight nod, he turned his attention back to the seated girls.

"Why don't you start with how you two know each other… I am supposing you do, and you are not merely letting rooms out in our home?" Elijah said, with a wry twist to his lips, which may or may not have deepened as Elena's face flushed scarlet and she rushed to assure him the opposite.

"No! Of course not… she's my cousin… we –" Elena seemed to trip over her words at this point, and stilled as Katherine, who now Caroline noticed was only wearing a towel, her long dark hair wet on her shoulders, her bare legs crossed and feet on the stone floor.

"Elena, relax, let me handle this. Your boss Jnr here isn't going to turn us in… so don't sweat it." She said, patting Elena's arm, and standing up. Caroline raised her eyebrows as she took in Katherine Pierce in all her glory, bare faced, long hair curling around her shoulders, and a short towel, man, that towel was short. She bit her lip, worrying what the unpredictable girl was about to do. Katherine sauntered over to Elijah, and mirrored his pose, standing a little insolently, her arms crossed, her head cocked to the side.

"And what makes you so sure of that? Miss Pierce?" Elijah asked stiffly, yet there was a tone, one Caroline had never heard before, lying just under those words, a warm tone, and his eyes were warm enough as he watched her, his eyes sweeping her head to toe.

"Because, Mr Mikaelson… if you did, you'd never see me again… and I'm pretty sure you won't risk that…" Katherine said with a wicked smile, before turning and leaving the room, a vacuum of silence rushing into fill her absence.

Caroline watched Elijah a few moments more, at his turned head, his expression as he watched Katherine disappear along the corridor, before turning back to them.

"Elijah, I-" Elena started and was interrupted.

"Miss Pierce is correct, in that I do not wish any trouble to be caused due to her stay. Just make sure she is more discreet… next time she selects a room to bathe in." he said, and turned abruptly and disappeared along the darkened hall. Caroline looked at Elena, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Have you ever seen someone brazen it out like that? She totally nailed it though… he was into her… smitten" Caroline surmised as she sat down and saw Elena relax, her shoulders lowering as the tension left them.

"You think?"

"Definitely… he is not telling anyone." Caroline said with confidence as she pulled out her phone, the vibration rattling against the table. She looked at the caller and sighed dejectedly.

"Tyler?"

"How can you tell?"

"It's fairly obvious from your expression" Elena said sympathetically.

"How did it go?" she asked, swinging around in her chair to bring her feet up to rest on the edge of Caroline's.

"Great… he wants to get back together, and… he's in it for the long haul. He though I'd be super happy to see him, as though he thinks I've been pining away for him all these months. Oh, and we ran into Stefan, and Tyler announced he was my boyfriend in front of him, and he wasn't alone… Klaus was there too… so, all in all, a fantastic day" Caroline said with a grimace. Elena pulled a face,

"Geez… that's horrible. I thought I had it hard here, caught in the sexual tension of Elijah and Katherine."

"Believe me… I envy you." Caroline muttered.

"So, tell me, honestly. What is worse? Tyler being here, or Klaus seeing you two together?" Elena asked suddenly, and Carolines' eyes shot to hers. Elena smiled a little, shaking her head as she watched the expressions flit across her best friends face.

"Caroline Forbes, you still think you can keep secrets from me… I've known you forever Car… you can be totally honest with me" Caroline sighed.

"Of course, I know sorting everything out with Tyler is the most important… this thing with Klaus… it's just silly… stupid flirting and bad behaviour…" Caroline said, guilty, looking up in surprise as Elena suddenly touched her hand.

"Car, you deserve a little bad behaviour, like Katherine says. After everything you've been through… acting a little wild and irresponsible is fine… It's just –" Elena trailed off, biting her lip.

"What? It's Klaus… right? You still don't like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him… I, I don't trust him with you. Something happened with his ex, something few people really know… I just feel like there must be other guys to have a fun and reckless holiday fling with. Safer guys."

"Isn't that negating the whole reckless part of it?" Caroline teased even as she nodded. She saw her friend's eyes filled with genuine worry, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hey, don't worry. It was a one time thing, I'm sure. Anyway… Tyler is here now… so looks like my freedom is about to come to an abrupt end" she said with a small laugh, which was sadly lacking the carelessness she had been aiming for.

"He really loves you, I guess… and he has come all the way here for you… you should give him a chance at least. Hear him out." Elena said gently, seeing her friend nod in agreement.

"You are absolutely right. Thanks. Right, now I need to go and have a nap before we have to report to Esther for dolling up" she muttered, standing decisively, the phony smile feeling plastic to her, even as she shielded her face from her friend with her hair.

She quickly left the kitchen and jogged up the servants stairs to her room. She was outside the door, when she heard the sound of the hairdryer start inside. Abruptly detouring she turned into the bathroom instead and shut and locked the door, before sinking onto the edge of the bathtub. She sat there a few moments, staring at a hot pink towelling robe hung up behind the room blankly. She suddenly caught sight of her face reflected over the sink. The plastic smile still hung there, hinged tightly on, a mantle of manic okness, normality. She put her hands to her cheeks and massaged them, letting the muscles relax, the blood drain away, and looked back at her reflection. She wondered how long you cold wear that mask until it was not quite to easy to take off, until you forgot you had it on. She slipped down the edge of the tub, and her mind, as always when she started to feel alone, strayed to her dad. The tears always a blink, away filled her eyes and she let her forehead rest on her knees. The silence was soothing, and she let it fill her, breathing deeply. She didn't know why seeing Tyler was unsettling her quite so much, quite this much, but it was, there was no denying it. Her heart shuddered in her chest, stuttering it's beat. She tried to shake off that sadness, creeping, insidious, and cast her mind to this evening. Though, she found, the thought of the auction, and being escorted by Klaus, despite what Elena had said earlier, did little to soothe her racing heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline felt her hair tugged once more, then a pin driven into her head. She caught the stylist's eye in the mirror and managed a half smile.

"Almost done" the woman said cheerily, and Caroline resisted the urge to grab the waiting can of hairspray and go for her eyes. She saw Elena's hand clenching into a fist on the chair beside her and couldn't help giggling. If she had ever entertained notions of how fun it would be to be treated to into house makeovers and full star treatment, they were well and truly cured.

They had been enduring this torture for what felt like hours, following the particular pain of being fitted in Rebecca's dress, under Esther's scrutiny, managing not to swear out loud whenever a pin found her flesh was the most she could manage. The stylish let loose another volley of clinging hairspray, misting her head and making her cough and choke.

"There we are, all done. Just make sure not to fiddle with it" The woman said, packing up her supplies.

"Or stand too close to candles etc" Caroline muttered, thinking the woman had turned her head into a fire hazard. She stood stiffly, rotating her shoulders and stretching her neck.

"You are so lucky" whimpered Elena quietly, and Caroline turned to see her friends luxurious mass of dark mane had only been partially finished.

"Sorry – hang in there… you can do it." Caroline said with a laugh, quickly swallowed as Esther appeared at the door.

"Caroline, let me see." She demanded, and stood, her hands on her hips as Caroline inclined her head for inspection.

"Yes, that will do nicely. Now, you are to go to the next room, and get the dress on. The tailor will help" she said, ushering Caroline in the direction of the door. She felt a little random wandering the hall with such glamorous hair and make up, paired with her yoga pants, slippers and off the shoulder t-shirt, and felt a slight stomach clench as she heard a door open and close behind her, further down the hall, and the murmuring of male voices. She went to the dressing room as quickly as possible, rushing in and closing the door with a bang.

"You're certainly more eager than before" quipped the tailor as he finished steaming her dress with a fancy iron that looked like a hoover.

"Unless it has something to do with all the dapper looking gentlemen wandering the halls" he teased as she rolled her eyes at him, and the shoes he was setting out.

Caroline's eyes widened as she took them in, they were exquisite. Silver, bejewelled, and way higher than anything she had ever worn before.

"Erm, am I actually supposed to be able to walk in those?" she asked meekly as she started to slip off her t-shirt and comfortable trousers, thinking this was going to be the last of comfort she was going to experience for the next few hours. The dress was beautiful, blue, with a jewelled bodice, chiffon blue-capped sleeves and a full skirt. She was handed a pair of white satin gloves, elbow length, and carefully pulled them up her arms. The dresser wandered around her, fluffing out the skirts, making minor adjustments. Caroline caught sight of herself in the mirror, and froze. She couldn't believe it, perhaps there was something to be said for professional hair and make up, she allowed grudgingly, as she looked at her hair, gently curled and pined up in an artlessly tousled style, that looked complicated to achieve all at once. The dress was stunning on, and she smoothed her hands lightly over the flowing skirts.

"Right, I have to go and see to the other auction item… on the chest you'll see the designated jewellery" the stylist said as he rushed out the door, pin box in hand. Caroline pulled a face, turning back to the dressing table, thinking of how she didn't envy Elena at that moment. She picked up the jewellery, a simple necklace, with a teardrop diamond strung on an invisible chain.

Stepping closer to the mirror, she started to fiddle with the clasp, her gloves instantly getting in the way. She carefully held the chain in her mouth, careful not to bite the delicate silver, and slide the gloves off. Taking the necklace up again, she tried to fasten it, with little success.

There was a rush of air, as the door opened and closed and Caroline finally gave up on the tricky clasp of the necklace, and held it out behind her.

"Here, do this for me, will you? Otherwise I'm pretending I lost it…" she muttered, dropped her cramped shoulders as it was taken from her.

"And deprive us all from seeing you in it, criminal" Klaus warm breath was soft on the nape of her neck, stirring the long hairs that had escaped her elaborate hairdo. She froze for a moment. His proximity was literally making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She felt a flash of warmth spread across her back.

"I thought you were Elena."

"I thought as much" he said with a chuckle. The clasp finally clicked in, and Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. She paused expectantly, knowing he was still standing very close to her, and unwilling to turn around and find herself confronted with his direct, all-knowing blue stare quite so close up.

She felt his hands lightly skim over the tops of her shoulder, and then that warm feeling of his solid presence behind her was gone. Gulping some cool air, she turned around slowly, and found he had gone to the window, where he was fiddling with cufflinks. He really cleaned up well, she thought surveying his tails and white tie. An outfit fancier than anything she'd ever seen on a man in real life, and yet he wore it effortlessly. She watched him a moment, and then approached.

"Here, let me" she said and held her hand out for the links. He handed them over and smiled at her, making her glad she had initiated some exchange. She fiddled with them, turning his wrist over, and biting her lip as she attempted to slip the gold chains through then fabric. She glanced up to find him watching her.

"What? It's difficult…" she muttered.

"So I see… I thought you were upset with me… for kissing you" he breathed and she blushed. Confronting it just like that, eh? Men and their confidence, she thought as she managed one cufflink and held her hand out for the other.

"Don't be silly… I was hardly an unwilling participant, was I?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Weren't you?" he prompted, and she rolled her eyes, irritated he was pushing her to admit it.

"No, I wasn't, happy?" she asked, and gasped as he suddenly leaned in a little closer, his fingers curling around a loose tendril of hair that hung in front of her eye. Gently, he tucked it behind her ear.

"Very" he said with a wicked smile, and she almost forgot to breath. Silence fell between them, and stretched out as she finally fixed the last cufflink. She gulped, she had to tell him to back off a little, that nothing more was going to happen. She couldn't be his little fling, or him hers. Not with Tyler here, and all the judgement from Elena, never mind his family if they found out.

"You have been avoiding me… and you never told me what was bothering you yesterday."

"Well, luckily for me, I don't have to" she teased him, turning away and walking to the bed to retrieve the wrap and beaded vintage clutch she was to wear.

"And I wasn't avoiding you… I was just busy" she maintained, jumping a little when she turned and found he had followed her.

"Busy, eh? Well, I suppose there'll be no excuses tonight…" he said with a smile, as she flashed him a glance.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, tonight… Caroline, you are all mine" He smiled as he spoke, his head slightly lowered to look at her with those blue eyes, full of teasing and promise.

Before she could ask him to elaborate, the door opened and Esther came in.

"Klaus, darling, I am so glad you are ready on time. Caroline, you look fine – though that dress was designed for Rebecca, so, do not blame yourself if it fails to flatter you." Esther said, and Caroline forced a saccharine sweet smile.

"Of course, Mrs Mikaelson… I'm just to gosh damn grateful to be included" she said, maintaining her sugary expression as Esther narrowed her eyes at her, looking for sarcasm, and finally finding none, turned toward the door, dismissing them.

"Well, let's not get carried away. Have fun, and more importantly, represent the family well. I would attend, if Mikael was not detained with work concerns, and seeing as it would not do to go alone, I shall just have to hear about it from others…" the way Esther said it sounded like a threat. Klaus appeared at her elbow and held out his hand for her to place her elbow in.

"Shall we?" he asked in his politest voice, presumably for his mother's sake. Caroline grinned at his display and nodded. They started out the door and down the stairs. The house was warm, and Caroline carefully negotiated the stairs in her towering heels, glad for Klaus's arm to lean on.

"Don't pay heed to Esther, by the way… you do not look _fine_ " he murmured.

"You look absolutely ravishing" he said, his voice low, with a slight growl to it that made Caroline think too hard on the word ravishing. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and Caroline saw Elijah and Elena already waiting for them.

"Caroline, you look wonderful. Shall we?" Elijah said as he offered Elena his arm and led her toward the door. Caroline followed, and was arrested by the sight of Elijah bending to slip his arms under her best friend and pick her up, as Elena responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, on the threshold of the door.

"Ehh…" Caroline trailed off, looking to Klaus for an explanation.

"You don't expect to walk through the snow in that dress and those shoes do you? You might remember how we met…" he asked, lifting his eyebrow at her as her eyes widened with the implications.

"Seriously?" she asked as Klaus bent, slipping his strong arm under her knees, the other going under her shoulders, and suddenly she was in the air, held fast against his hard body.

"Hold on love, just in case" he said with a grin, his face mere inches from hers, and she felt her cheeks heat up. She was suddenly subject to serious flashbacks to the previous night, his hard chest, his smell, full lips. She swallowed, her mouth dry and turned her face toward the car. She hesitantly wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, bringing herself into even closer contact with her carrier. The walk to the car seemed to take an age, one filled with raging fires being lit all over her body, where ever Klaus' hands made contact.

"Look. I don't regret – what happened. But, it can't happen again. It's too complicated…" she murmured quietly, keeping her face turned from him.

"Because your boyfriend is here?" he asked curiously as they headed toward the car, snow crunching under Klaus's feet.

"He is not my boyfriend anymore… well, not yet anyway" she sighed, and suddenly she was being put down a concrete slab, next to the open car door, miraculously free of snow.

"Do you want him to be?" Klaus was asking, and she looked up and was arrested by his innocent question. It was so simple, and yet, so hard to answer. As she looked at him, a million expressions flitting across her face in mere moments, she slowly shook her head.

"I… I don't know" she whispered.

"I think you do" he replied as he helped her sit in the car, picking up the excess of her dress and carefully piling it into the car, her knees.

The next thing she knew, the door was closed and Klaus was climbing into the front, and they were off, moving through the snow. The town lights studded the dark countryside as she stared out the window, the car moving slowly, yet surely toward the fancy hotel where the auction would take place. She drew a pattern on the fogged interior of the glass, and watched the scenery outside slide by, turning over what Klaus had asked in her mind, shutting out the chatter of Elena and Elijah.

Such a simple question, yet she wondered why she found it so hard to answer. She thought about Tyler being here, suddenly showing up, surely, if she wanted to get back together, she should feel something other than shock and wariness.

He hadn't asked her how she was, or how she was coping, after everything that had happened back home. She remembered how she had cared for him after his father had passed away… the lack of reciprocation had been only one of the things that had rubbed her the wrong way, that had led to their parting.

The thought of going home with him now, or tomorrow, or even next month or year, was so reviling, she was shocked at her response. When had the life she had always thought she loved become less than good enough? That was a question she had an answer to, since she had lost her father, and her entire frame of reference, her entire conviction that this steady, sensible life in Mystic Falls, with her steady dependable boyfriend, had been shaken. The sudden realisation that life was so transitory, and so terrifyingly temporary… that if you didn't live now, really live, and see and explore, and love – not the comfortable, easy love of people who had known each other for ever and endure the disappointments, because to change would be too unsettling, real love, the kind that shakes you, changes you, teaches you – that realisation had made her face some hard facts about her life. The primary one – that she didn't love Tyler as she should, and she never would, because they were not the right fit, would never be… too similar, too different, who knew, all she knew was that she suddenly couldn't bear the thought of a lifetime coming home to his indifference.

The car stopping pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up as Klaus appeared at her door, pulling it open, and reaching out for her hand. As she stood up, he caught sight of her expression in the moonlight.

"Everything alright, love?" he asked with a smile, and she felt her pensive expression melt into a smile. She nodded.

He took her arm, and she saw Elena and Elijah were already going up the impressive stairs of the hotel in front of them. The entrance was framed by impressive columns, and a red carpet was spread down the stairs, punctuated by floral arrangements, and a red velvet rope. Flashing their invites, Elijah led his party through the throng, pausing briefly to take some pictures with Elena as photographers gathered against the rope.

Caroline barely had time to think before Klaus was smiling winningly and pulling her against his side.

"Smile Caroline, it's a party" he teased her, suddenly squeezing her side, she broke off in a laugh, squirming around and looking at him with an outraged grin. The flash went off, and they were moving up the stairs after Elijah.

"Hey, that wasn't fair…" she grumbled as she recovered from her tickled side.

"What can I say – I don't play by the rules" he said, breaking off in a bark of a laugh as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, what do we do now?" she asked as Elijah and Elena paused with them and they looked around the impressive ballroom, and Caroline eyed the stage set up at the end a little nervously.

"Now, we shall procure some beverages, as I dare say you ladies do not want to face the auction unaided" Elijah was saying, as he headed toward the bar.

"Be right back" Klaus had murmured, and also disappeared. The two girls looked around, finding themselves suddenly abandoned.

"So, this isn't awkward at all…" Caroline complained sarcastically as soon as Klaus was out of earshot.

"I don't know, you guys seem pretty comfortable together" Elena observed, noting the way her statement made Caroline smile.

"Not really, it's just our shtick… you know" she tried to explain and made a motion to stop talking about it as she saw Elijah bearing down holding champagne flutes.

"Here you are ladies. If you will excuse me a moment longer, I see some people I should say hello to" he said, already moving off in the other direction.

Caroline enthusiastically took a swig of the fruity bubbles, holding them in her mouth, feeling it fizz against the rook of her mouth.

"Oh god." Elena suddenly said, and spun around her arm pulling Caroline along with her, not stopping until they reached a wall, holding a particularly large flower arrangement. Elena pushed and pulled Caroline into standing in its shadow, and then took a long drink of her drink.

"Easy tiger, what's going on?" Caroline asked, looking around Elena to get a glimpse of what had made her seize up.

"Don't get upset, but I think things are just about to get a little more awkward" Elena muttered, as she twisted around looking for someone.

"Where has Klaus gone?" she wondered out loud, until Caroline grabbed her glass out her hand, drawing her attention back to her suddenly.

"Hello? Care to explain?" Elena nodded, glancing around furtively one more time before turning back.

"Tyler's here."

"What?"

"I just saw him, all dressed up, at the bar with some guys I've never seen before" Elena said, and Caroline shrank into the wall, instantly wishing she could trade places with Rebecca.

"Where is Klaus?" Caroline asked absentmindedly, and immediately scolded herself. She shouldn't care, she had been quite clear with him that nothing else could happen, and yet, the thought that he should think her and Tyler were getting back together was unpleasant, or worse that she had invited Tyler here, when she was being escorted by Klaus.

"Don't worry, he's outside smoking, and talking to the photographer" Elena said, looking over her shoulder, her eyes suddenly widening dramatically.

"What now?" Caroline asked, feeling nervous and jumpy.

"I can't believe it…" Elena said, suddenly making a discreet, yet intense waving motion, beckoning someone over. Caroline turned to see Katherine sidling confidently over to them. She looked fabulous, and she knew it, as she left intrigued glances in her wake as she made her way over to them, clutching two glasses of champagne.

"Hey you guys, I was wondering when you were going to show up" she said happily, and pouted playfully as Elena scowled at her.

"Why are you here?" she said, her voice a little shrill.

"Because, it's a party, and I had no previous plans… ergo…" Katherine said with a little shrug and mischievous smile.

"Were you invited?" Katherine snorted as she buried her nose in one of her drinks.

"Who is that for?" Caroline asked, gesturing to the extra glass.

"Who do you think?" Katherine deadpanned, as she threw back her first drink and started the second.

"Great" Elena muttered, turned toward the wall, and Caroline could see the signs of her best friend's imminent meltdown.

"Let's all relax, and have another drink, right? This is a party, let's loosen up" Caroline said, smiling a little manically as she too finished her first drink and urged Elena to drink hers.

"Tyler is here…" Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know."

"Turns out he isn't too happy with being ditched at the hotel, wants to know where I'm staying… though, obviously I didn't tell him" Katherine said with an impish smile. Caroline sighed.

"Well, he knows who we work for now, so it's not a leap to guess" she muttered. She tilted her glass up and realised that it was empty.

"Let me… I have a great in with one of the bartenders, Fabio" Katherine said with a flutter of her eyelashes and disappeared in the direction of the bar.

"I can't believe she is here…" Elena said, chewing her lip nervously.

"What's the big deal?"

"Nothing" Elena said to quickly, making Caroline look back at her a little more closely.

"What is it… come on, tell me, or I'll ask her myself" Elena sighed, and seemed to deflated a little.

"I never told you… how I met Damon" Elena said, and Caroline looked at her, her mouth dropping open as she made the connections in her mind.

"No way!"

"They weren't really dating… just fooling around a little I guess. Then, Katherine got bored and disappeared, and I saw him again when I was working here" Elena explained.

"Does Katherine know about you two?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't care, but Damon doesn't know she's back" Elena said, and Caroline suddenly saw the insecurity written across her dark features. She rubbed her arm, her face softening with sympathy.

"Elena, Damon is totally into you… Katherine is forgotten, he is probably just grateful he got out alive" Caroline joked, and Elena nodded a little miserably.

"I know, you're probably right… she's just so… memorable, you know?" Elena tried to explain, and avoided Caroline's look.

"And you're just the wallpaper, I forgot. Elena, don't be ridiculous, you are amazing, and he knows it" Caroline said, and suddenly seized up, gripping Elena's arm as she saw Tyler approaching.

"Ouch! What?" Elena mumbled, her smile freezing as she saw Caroline frantic eye motions over her shoulder.

"Elena Gilbert! It's been a while" Tyler's voice oozed over them, and the two girls instinctively smiled as he joined them. He was also dressed in formally, in black tie, and looked suave.

"Happy to see me?" he asked, in a tone that made Caroline sure he knew exactly how suave he looked.

"Another surprise! You are spoiling me" Caroline muttered as Tyler approached and kissed her one the cheek. She made sure not to flinch, and smiled grimly as she withdrew as much as possible without actually physically recoiling. Elena engaged in polite small talk and Caroline was relived, as it gave her a few moments to adjust to his presence. She saw Klaus entering the ballroom from outside, looking around, brushing snow from his shoulders, his golden hair glinting in the warm light of the ballroom. He spotted them, standing in a cluster by the wall, and she saw his eyes register Tyler's presence also. His face betrayed nothing, yet he did catch her eye, and raise a sardonic eyebrow at her. She narrowed her eyes back, a silent warning not to say anything as he approached, which he seemed to accept as he grinned, reaching their group.

Elena spun around, her eyebrows shooting up as Klaus joined them.

"Hello, Mr Lockwood, was it? Nice to see you again" he said rather formally as Tyler turned to him, an easy smile appearing on his lips.

"Please, just Tyler…and you were… Mikaelson.. something right? Caroline's boss?" Tyler said, and even though Caroline thought he wasn't being intentionally obnoxious, it still made her cringe inside.

"Klaus, and yes, by day, Caroline's boss… but tonight, I just have to settle for being her date" he said confidently, his amusement only increasing as Elena choked on her champagne, which she suddenly seemed to have a great interest in finishing quickly. Caroline screwed her face at him, trying to warn him of the great bodily harm she'd do to him if he didn't quit, and quickly smoothed her expression as Tyler turned around surprised to her.

"Oh, really? And there I was thinking I'd have no competition in the bidding tonight" he joked, moving a little possessively closer.

"Well, I believe Caroline would incite quite the bidding war, with or without our bids" Klaus said, and Tyler flushed, annoyed that his words had been effortless turned against him.

He leaned closer to Caroline and reached out an arm, leaning on the table behind her, seemingly innocent enough, yet there was not doubting it's meaning. Caroline froze, swallowed, the lump in her throat hard to get past. The awkwardness was awful, and she wished she could disappear. Over Klaus's shoulder she spied Katherine weaving toward them, holding a glittering tray.

"Look! Katherine's brought the drinks!" she blurted out, a forced gaiety to her tone, than send the others looking at her questioningly.

"Thirsty?" Tyler enquired, puzzled at her strange behaviour. Caroline pushed past him, and went to help her with the heavy tray.

"Here, I've got it" Caroline said, trying to grab the tray from her hands. Katherine sent her an amused look and followed her to the table where she deposited the heavy gilt tray heavily. Caroline looked at it's contents, her stomach already roiling as she took in at least four different types of alcohol.

She spun around, taking a place in the circle between Elena and Katherine, leaving Tyler alone on the other side, in an unnoticeable way, she hoped.

"So, you are _the_ Klaus Mikaelson… I've heard so much about you" Katherine was saying in a purr, offering her hand for Klaus to kiss, presumably. Klaus regarded her with humour, shaking the outstretched offering.

"All good I hope, and I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, as I have heard unfortunately nothing about you" he said, pausing for a moment, with her hand in his.

"She's Elena's cousin" Caroline burst in, hating the feeling that seeing Katherine's slender hand in Klaus's grip gave her.

"So, are we drinking?" Katherine filled the awkward silence that filled the space of Caroline's rash declaration.

"Definitely" Tyler enthused, smiling at Caroline. He followed Katherine's lead as she picked up a Tequila shot and a lemon, adding salt to her hand. Elena took the offered shot from Katherine, frowning at it. Caroline bit her lip, thinking of her track record with Tequila, she caught Klaus's eyes and speculative gaze.

"Well? What's it to be love?" he asked as the others fought over the salt.

"I'm game if you are" he prompted, and smiled as she picked up the shot.

"Fine" she muttered, raising it in a toast with the others.

"To an unforgettable night" Tyler announced, looking right at her. She smiled wanly and dropped his eyes.

"I'll drink to that" enthused Katherine.

They looked at each other expectantly, until Klaus said

"Bottoms up, then" and Caroline followed suit with the others and did the shot. She forced it down, her body recoiling; remembering the last time she had drank the evil spirit. Making a face, she managed to get it down, and stuck her tongue out. Laughing when she saw her face reflected in Elena's expression.

"Here" Klaus said, passing her the drink he had been carrying.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing the brown liquid.

"Coke" he said, and smiled as she quickly took some long drafts, relieved to get the vile taste out her mouth.

"Whoa! Ok, What's next?" Katherine asked, already reaching for another round of shots off the tray. Elena waved her hand

"No, not for me"

"Boring" Katherine sang as she picked up the second round of Tequila's. She turned coquettishly to Klaus,

"I'm sure you're a man who can handle his liquor…" she said, and gave him the shot.

"I'll take another one" Tyler announced, his bravado rolling off him, making Caroline want to roll her eyes.

"Car – let's do it" Katherine said, passing Caroline another shot. She hesitated.

"Is that the best idea sweetie? She can't really control herself on a lot of alcohol" Tyler said, in the most irritatingly confident tone she'd ever heard.

It enraged her, sent her blood pumping through her veins. She reached out and took the shot from Katherine, slamming it back in a heartbeat, and setting the glass back on the table, picking up another one as she did.

"Cheers" she announced, holding out her shot to toast the others. Katherine smiled wickedly, Tyler's eyes bugged out and she flatly refused to look at Klaus to see his reaction.

"Cheers" he said softly, suddenly at her side, clinking her glass against his. She braced herself and downed the next shot. It wasn't so bad really, especially this one, in fact she could hardly taste it, the burn not so strong, and she barely made a face after. Tyler started hassling Katherine about her avoidance act again, and Elena went outside to answer her phone. Caroline took a deep breath, and suddenly felt as though her head was not attached to her shoulders anymore. The worst thing would be for Tyler to be proved right, she though determinedly, as she steadied herself on her towering heels, stupid things, making it harder to keep upright than ever.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked beside her, and she spun around to look up at him.

"I am 100%, absolutely fine" she announced, as she squinted at him a little, wondering if his eyes had always been so blue, or if Tequila enhanced them.

"Not much of a drinker?" he asked, smiling in that way he had.

"Tonight I am" she announced, and froze as he suddenly raised a hand to her mouth. She stared at his long, artists' fingers as they approached her mouth, and she thought for one wild second he was going to rub those calloused fingertips against her mouth, and she was going to jump on him. Yet, they drifted to the side, and brushed at the corner.

"What is it?" she asked, holding her breath, surprised by the waves of heat his touch sent through her.

"Salt" he replied, his eyes concentrated on their task. Suddenly, without thought, she let her tongue slide out, curling around the corner of her mouth, instantly finding the tangy rocks and drawing them inside her mouth. His eyes had not moved from her mouth, and his eyes only became more intense.

"Did I get it?" she asked, almost breathless at the tension building between them. He visibly swallowed, before locking eyes with her again.

"Indeed you did"

"Klaus, there are some investors you really should go and day hello to" Elijah said as he joined them. Caroline sighed, glad for the attention to be diverted from her, as she felt a little iffy, and wondered if she should go to the bathroom.

"Oh, it's you again" Katherine said, breaking off her bickering with Tyler, and turning a full watt smile on the older Mikaelson. He turned to look at her, his face going from serious to pleasant in an instant.

"Miss Pierce, was it? I hardly recognise you with so many clothes on" he said, and Katherine laughed, full throaty and loudly.

"I take it you've met" Klaus surmised as he watched the sparks fly between his brother and Elena's bad girl cousin. His real attention was focused on Caroline, and her gentle sway against the table, and bewildered look. She looked so exquisite tonight, truly stunning, and he hated the lost look that came over her face when confronted with her ex – or perhaps soon to be current boyfriend. She seemed so unsure of her feelings, but, despite only having known her a short time, he could see how ill suited they were for each other, and how Caroline had been blossoming without him. Now, he had antagonised her into drinking more than she usually did, and she seemed uncomfortable. Tyler was asking her to dance, and he impulsively decided to step in.

"I'm afraid I must speaking to those investors… and my date really should accompany me" he said apologetically sounding. Caroline swayed toward him, nodding.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Tyler asked, stepping closer to Caroline, and Klaus sighed internally, looked like the young pup wasn't going to back down easily.

"Caroline, you'd like to dance with me, wouldn't you? I have just flown thousands of miles to see you…" he reminded her and Klaus internally bit down his response.

Caroline looked torn, and then, after locking eyes with Tyler, she nodded, her head lowering, as her domineering ex made her submit to his will, wordlessly. Klaus watched the exchange with annoyance, and not a little frustration. Caroline was beautiful, and strong and fill of light, she should be able to chose to do whatever she wanted, with whoever she wanted to do it with, or tell them both to go to hell, and enjoy herself either way, yet here she was, compromising her own happiness, and by the look of the couple's dynamic, it was not an uncommon occurrence between them.

"Very well, but Caroline… save me a dance" he murmured as Tyler pulled her toward the dance floor, and he couldn't do anything but watch. She nodded as him, biting her lip as she was reluctantly led away, swallowed by the crowd on the dance floor, and he was left standing beside Katherine and Elijah, who were flirting outrageously at this point. Feeling a third wheel, he made his way to the investors he was supposed to butter up, yet his eyes were never too far from the dance floor, and a certain blonde in blue.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why am I getting the distinct impression you are not as happy to see me as you should be?" Tyler asked, his words the slightest bit slurred as they started to dance, though Caroline couldn't be sure, as she was feeling pretty slurred herself.

"Oh! Should – really?" she asked incredulously as he spun her suddenly around and almost lost her balance.

"Easy there" she muttered, trying to untangle her feet from the long dress.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much… I don't know what you were trying to prove" he said, and Caroline could have slapped him at that moment.

"You know, you might have to accept that not everything I do is about you Tyler, I have my own life now, my own independence…"

"What? Working for that rich jerk, for a holiday… what happens when you come home and real life begins again?" he asked and Caroline sighed, feeling her happiness deflate at his words.

"Well, maybe I won't be coming home so soon" she muttered and looked at Tyler in surprise as he stopped and frowned at her.

"What are you talking about? So, you are just never gonna come home? Never see your mom again?" he asked roughly and she pulled away from him.

"Of course I'm going to come home, and see my mom – don't be horrible. Just, maybe I want to travel first, see a little of the world… I don't know, experience life for a change…" Tyler studied her, his frustration evident on his face.

"Is this because of your dad?" he asked suddenly. She shook her head, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know – I'm not ready to come home yet… I – I just can't" she whispered. He was annoyed, she could see it in the tight lines of his jaw, at how hard it was clenched, and his hands, as they bunched by his side. He looked long and hard at her and then sighed, pulling her close again, even as she stood rigid and stiff, unwilling to put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry – I just miss you. I can't imagine my life without you. I know you are going through something, and I'm willing to wait for you… to be better. I love you Caroline, I have since we were young. I'm ready to wait until you get all this out your system" he said, in what must be suppose to sound sympathetic and soothing tones. Caroline ground her teeth in frustration. The alcohol coursing through her veins made her bold as she leaned away from him.

"What makes you think I want you to wait? Or that I will get this out my system?" she asked tartly.

"Because, I know you. You've just had too long without me, without someone taking care of you… so you think it's awesome to be all independent… but it'll pass Caroline. And you'll miss me again… we just need to spend some time together… then you'll see"

"I don't really want to spend some time together just now" she blurted out, her face flushing crimson as she realised what she had confessed. Tyler looked at her, concerned for a moment.

"You're drunk" he dismissed her words easily pulling her back into a dance.

"No, I'm not, well, I mean, I am a little, but I am also telling the truth… I need some time alone Tyler…"

"You just think that –"

"Caroline, time to go and get ready for the auction" Elena said tightly. Appearing beside her. Caroline instantly pulled away from Tyler, yet found it not as easy as it should have been, given his tight grip on her hands. Elena started toward the dressing rooms at the back of the room, and Caroline turned back to Tyler.

"I have to go" she muttered, avoiding his inescapable gaze.

"Fine" he said, his tone exasperated as he dropped her hands, and she immediately clasped them together. They stood in silence, staring at each other, until Caroline gathered herself, and moved away.

"I'll see you.. later" Tyler promised, and she nodded automatically, her mind already dreading it. As she passed by the bar, she caught a glimpse of Klaus and his confident carriage, standing at the bar and passing a glass of champagne to a beautiful redhead standing beside him. She looked away as his eyes caught hers for an instantly in the mirror behind the counter, and swept after Elena.

"What's wrong?" Caroline demanded from her best friend as they stood in a line, assembled from other society girls, who, she was pretty sure didn't know that they didn't exactly fit that description. Her beautiful friend was standing a little forlornly, picking at a thread on her ball gown, and Caroline felt like Esther for a moment, as she pulled her hand away from it, before it got damaged.

"Damon and Katherine…" Elena said, and Caroline waited.

"They…what?" she prompted.

"They are outside talking, when he got here, and saw her… it… he looked like he still has feelings for her" Elena whispered. Caroline saw her friend suffering and hugged her impulsively.

"Damon cares about you, who cares if they are talking? And Katherine is your cousin, I know she can be a little wild… but she'd never hurt you" Caroline reassured her.

"I know.. I know! It just brings up some issues I guess…"

"Such as?" Caroline asked, eyeing the glasses of champagne that were being passed to all the girls in line. She took hers and sipped it slowly.

"Could you ever really relax with a man like Damon… would you always be worried, is to love someone like that, who attracted people like he does mean a life of wondering where your boyfriend is? And who they are with?" Elena said, and Caroline looked at her in concern. Unsure what to say, Caroline settled for a shrug.

"Yeah, that is a real concern… forget about Katherine. If you really think like that, maybe it's something you guys need to talk about" Caroline suggested,

"Anyway, was Damon more than a holiday thing?" she wondered.

"I – I don't know… that's what is scary… I can imagine how he can become more, and I just.." Elena broke off, her beautiful face confused. Caroline rubbed her arm.

"The only think I know for sure is now is not the time to think about it, and you need to speak to him. Let's concentrate on this stupid auction, and surviving it, and if we do, we can think of what to do next" Caroline, in her best head cheerleader motivation mode.

"Ok" Elena said with a small smile.

She shouldn't have drunk the champagne, she thought wildly as she considered the small set of stairs that led up to the stage. She had been half listening to the girls that had gone before, most of them bid on by their boyfriends, and going for prices as high as €5,000. Rich people and their crazy ways of raising money, she though wryly as she realised the girl in front of her had started up the steps. Her mouth went dry. She gripped the railing, feeling it's cool hardness through her gloves. Don't fall off the stage, repeated internally as she heard clapping and bids being called out. Next there was applause, and the coordinator was turning to her with a quick smile.

"They are ready for you" Caroline barely heard her as she started up the steps. The concentration required to walk up the steps, and remember to keep her head up and smile. Glide, pose, look gracious. Esther's advice swirled in her mind as she reached the top of the stairs and was dazzled by the light there. Swallowing, she started forward, hearing the auctioneer announce her name. The room looked way bigger and way more daunting from up here, and she looked over the sea of faces and flashing jewellery, without being about to distinguish a single one.

"Shall we start the bidding for this quintessential American Girl at €500?" she heard, and saw a hand instantly shoot up. The bidding had started and Caroline stood uncomfortably next to the auctioneer as he sped through the lower numbers. Her fingers twisted uncomfortably, as she felt her face start to heat up. This was awful, truly awful. The bidding reached €2,000, and Caroline saw that the last bidder had been Tyler. She gulped. Suddenly the thought of him buying her time, of being obligated to spend the evening with him, while he gloated over his romantic antics was too much. She felt her face flush. Jeez, you'd think it wouldn't feel like gym class, being picked last. She didn't hope to raise the highest amount, or anything, but falling so short of the average was embarrassment.

The auctioneer kept talking her up, and she felt as though blood was beating in her face, as her eyes skimmed over the crowd, and finally found the bar, and rested on a face there, a face crowned with gold.

Klaus watched Caroline up there, saw her getting more uncomfortable as each second passed. She was, without a doubt, the most stunning girl to have taken the stage, hell, to be in the room. Yet, he could see in the tremor of her fingers, the reddening of her creamy cheeks, that she didn't know it. He stood up a little straighter as her eyes landed on him, standing removed as he was to the back. He had only been riling Tyler Lockwood up earlier by suggesting he would bid. He never had before. And he wasn't sure if Caroline would appreciate him getting in the middle of whatever was going on between herself and her ex boyfriend. Now though, for a long moment, Caroline's eyes found his, and he found himself drawn to the edge of the crowd.

"€5000."

At first, he hardly realised he had spoken, as the crowd turned to see who the new bidder was. There were some shocked faces, a small wave of gossip radiating out from him, and he ignored them, for on Caroline face, there had been the tiniest flash of a smile, the tiniest sign of gratitude, and he was helpless to prevent an answering flash of a smile.

"€5,500" Tyler Lockwood called loudly, and his voice was hard with tension.

"Seven" Klaus said surely, without pause. Tyler turned around, his mouth agape as he stared incredulously at him. He stared right back, not giving anything away. He wasn't sure what it was in his gaze that defeated his component. Perhaps the lack of pause over the amount, his carelessness and seeming readiness to continue bidding.

"Whatever" the younger man suddenly announced, and turned and stalked angrily out the room.

The crowd was clapping, the gossiping only spreading at this development, and then Caroline was moving away, down the stairs. Klaus felt a presence at his elbow.

"That was an unexpected show of support, brother" Elijah remarked curiously, casting a glance at his brothers impassive face.

"Was it?" Klaus asked, deliberately letting nothing show.

"I see you are resolved not to elaborate" Elijah said, turning back as they watched Elena climb the stairs and bidding start.

Elijah half-heartedly bid, out of politeness more than anything, and Elena's price rose steadily, though there was clearly a determined bidder in Damon Salvatore, who won his girlfriend's company for the price of €5,500.

"Not secured yourself a lady for the evening?" Klaus asked him, raising an eyebrow at his brother, knowing how he hated this sort of spectacle. He drank some of his champagne, considering which investor he should network next, shutting out the auctioneer who was speaking into the microphone, and was just about to start away when his attention was caught.

"A last minute entry, who will undoubtedly help us toward our goal…" he was saying, and Elijah couldn't help the surprised smile creep across his lips as he saw a dark curled head bob into view as Katherine Pierce ascended the stage.

She strode confidently to the centre, and struck a pose, a hand on cocked hip, head at a challenging angle, Elijah suddenly couldn't seem to take his eyes of her. Her dark eyes surveyed the crowd, shining with a hint of mischief, her lips curved in grin, that he suddenly wished he knew how it tasted. He watched as bidding started low, and quickly rose. There were about 5 or 6 bidders, eyeing each other competitively, and Katherine was batting her eyelashes at them outrageously, throwing her head back to laugh, the strong lines of her neck begging to be kissed.

As she straightened, Elijah felt his heart jump oddly as she suddenly looked at him. Her eyes held a challenge, and he felt as though there was no one else in the room for a moment. She tilted her head, her eyes on his, and before he knew it, he was pulling his wallet out. He had no idea what the bidding had reached, and a quick survey of the cash he had was no level indicator.

"Two hundred Euros and fifty cents" he announced calmly, his cool voice cut through the din, Klaus shot him an amused look. His competitors scoffed at his low offer, and turned back to the stage. Katherine studied him, her lip pulling up in the corner, and suddenly she was pulling the microphone out of the auctioneers hand.

"Sold" she announced, before tossing it back to him, and turning around, confidently leaving the stage in a cloud of hot pink silk and tanned limbs. Sashaying through the crowd, she made her way toward him, and people parted in her path. She stopped in front of him, her smiled positively wicked, as her hand reach out for the money, which he duly handed over, an imperceptible tightening of his mouth as she tucked the money into the bodice of her gown.

"I was under the impression this was for charity" Elijah said, his eyes slowly rising from the place where the money had disappeared, to Katherine's delight.

Flashing him a dismissive look, she smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Are you trying to tell me your brother's donation is not big enough to cover the Mikaelson family's contribution?"

Elijah conceded with a nod at her words.

"So, the real question is, now I am yours… what are you going to do with me?" she asked, and Elijah couldn't help the flash of heat that shot through him at her tone. He stepped closer to her, seeing her watching him in anticipation. He stopped before her, and raised his arm, rewarded with a momentary confusion crossing her vivid features. She hesitantly rested her hand atop his, which he tucked in the crook of his arm. Without a word, he started them toward the dining room.

Caroline was definitely feeling the effects of the drinks at this point, and her stomach was growling. She waited back stage with the others, for the moment they were supposed to be retrieved by the winners of the contest. She saw a happy smile on Elena's face, and felt relieved.

"I can't believe the amounts of money, it's crazy isn't it" Elena was saying, hugging herself happily. Caroline shifted from foot to foot, the pain in them growing steadily.

"Tell me about it…" she muttered, and trailed off, feeling guilty. Had she forced Klaus to bid for her, looked totally depressed, or desperate and he had taken pity on her? If so, his interest in her and her well being had certainly cost him.

"Are you worrying about Klaus? Because if you are… don't" Elena said.

"The Mikaelsons spend more than that on alcohol for a week night dinner, and anyway, it's Klaus's money, and he has that to spare." she said, going over to a mirror and playing with her hair. Caroline shifted her weight form one foot to another, rotating her ankle as she did, chewing her lip, thinking of the no doubt impending Tyler drama.

"Girls, your escorts are waiting outside to take you to the dinner. As the winners, you are obliged to spend the dinner sitting together, and dance with them following it, only the first number" the organiser announced, sweeping the curtain back, showing the well-dressed males loitering just outside. Caroline felt nervous a moment, then the courageous fire of Tequila she had just drank overpowered it, and as she caught a glimpse of Klaus, leaning against on of the tables, watching her, and smiled. Making her way toward them, passing by Elena, already lip-locked with Damon, she took his offered arm and leaned on it, sighing as the weight was shifted from her feet for a moment.

"So, how does it feel to be the highest bid item this evening, Miss Forbes?" he asked, a smirk in his voice.

"Actually… quite fabulous… though, I should say, I don't think a pity bid is every girls dream…" she laughed a little self-consciously. His hand tightened on her arm a moment, and she glanced up at him.

"Caroline, I realise that we don't know each other terribly well… yet. But I am far too selfish for that…" she sighed exasperatedly and teased him.

"For charity then?"

"I am not such a humanitarian"

"Well… what for then? To save me the awkwardness of spending the night with Tyler" he laughed as they approached the dining room, and were directed to their seats. He lead her over to the beautifully decorated table, for two only, as a winners perk, it was piled with roses, and candles.

He pulled her chair out, and she sat carefully, pulling the dress out best she could. He sat opposite with a flourish, and turned his wolfish grin on her.

"Hm, that also reeks of selflessness… I told you, and I reiterate… I am a selfish man… perhaps I bid on you to save myself from having to watch you with him all night" he stated, and Caroline laughed out loud at it, almost spitting out the sip of water she had just taken. Covering her mouth with her hand, she watched as the waiter filled their glasses with wine, and moved away. Settling back in her chair, she narrowed her eyes at him, and his altogether too innocent expression.

"If we are going to spend all night together… we need to get something clear right now" she announced, glancing at her glass, her fingers playing with the stem.

"All night together, now I really am intrigued" he teased.

"You know what I mean… all night, here at the ball." She corrected, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course, forgive me… please continue" he said, and she once again felt that urge to giggle. He really was incorrigible.

"Let's not pretend to be anything we aren't. I'm working for your family, for a few more months, and yes, we have flirted, we kissed… once… but that's it, that's where it stops… now I know you have probably succeeded with many girls, with those one liners, that… face and accent" Caroline continued, ignoring Klaus's shaking shoulders, as she waved her hand in the vicinity of his head.

"But, let's get one thing clear… I'm too smart to be seduced by you – again" she added, as an afterthought, and they both laughed.

"Well, I can't say I am not sorry to hear that, Caroline… and I can't promise that I won't test you theory…. And I must warn you, I like to win" he murmured, looking up at with the bluest eyes, and she found herself looking back almost challengingly.

"So do I" she stated provocatively, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, let the games begin love." He said, with a side smile, before raising his glass in a toast.

The dinner was an elaborate affair, and she deliberated with her choice of cutlery and glass more than she would have liked. She noticed how Klaus would instantly select the correct utensil and then hold it in his hand, regardless of whether he was ready to use it or not, allowing her time to copy him and she suspected it was for her benefit, so she wasn't embarrassed. The starter, some clear soup cleared, and their initial small talk used up, Caroline felt herself start to relax a little. The noise in the dining room was comforting, and as she looked around she realised she couldn't see Tyler anywhere. Klaus noticed her look.

"I'm afraid the quarterback may not have taken losing very well" he said, not even a little apologetically.

"May I ask… was he your childhood sweetheart?" he continues, seeming honestly interested. She nodded.

"We were the typical young American dream… high school quarterback and head cheerleader"

"Ah, you were a cheerleader, now I see" he said with a satisfied smile, as though he had just won a piece of information about her.

"See what?" she asked curiously.

"I can see, where you get your mask from… your…pep, in the face of those you don't like, or situations that make you unhappy." Caroline froze a little at his words, then forced a carefree laugh.

"Oh, so now we are playing the… 'I know you so well' game… I don't do that" she lied smoothly.

"Oh yes, you do, and you know you do… in fact, you are doing it right now." He stated calmly and she felt her cheeks heat up, as though she was being called a liar or a phoney. Her eyes flashed at him, and he leaned forward, seeming to savour the hot look.

"There it is, the truth… I've annoyed you… admit it, sweetheart, I can take it" he said softly, and she raised her wine and took a long sip. There was more liquid courage than blood in her veins tonight, and it made it hard hide her impulses.

"Fine, yes. It bothers me. You bother me when you claim to know so many things about me, or understand me somehow… like no one else ever has… when you notice things about me that my best friend can't" she said hotly, and watched him nod in understanding. He didn't speak, only looked at her, and she felt the silence tick uncomfortably over her skin.

"What? Stop looking at me like that" she said, sitting up and going to touch her hair, then remembering she couldn't, and dropping her empty hands to her lap again.

"Like what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Like that – you know" she said, again waving her hand to indicate his expression. He laughed and sat back, summoning a nearby waiter for more wine.

"Fine, one more question, and I'll drop the subject" he asked, and she crossed her arms over her chest with a resigned sigh.

"Ok, one more, then we are talking about you" she said, pointing at him.

He nodded and leaned forward, his eyes intent on hers, he looked at her in silence for a long while, and she found his gaze searching and disarming.

"Doesn't it get exhausting… pretending?" he finally asked, and she was still caught in that honest gaze, before knowing it she found herself asking.

"Doesn't it for you?" she challenged back, and waited a long moment as he took in her meaning. Finally, clearing her throat, she nodded decisively.

"Yes. It's almost the most tiring thing in the world…"

He held her gaze and then, his lips softened in a shadow of a smile, so light, so emphatic, that she knew that he understood exactly how she felt.

"Isn't it though?" he murmured, and that connection seemed to thrum alive, almost a silver thread connecting them.

"Sir – the main course" a waiter announced beside them, and broke their joined gaze. They both leaned back as the meal was set on the table.

Carefully cutting her salmon, Caroline felt strangely comfortable in the lull of conversation, in the quietness that had been created through the sharing of things seldom spoken of.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" she finally asked, finding a smile already forming as her partner arched an eyebrow at her.

"You, your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life…" he said with a devilish smile.

"Smooth" she acknowledged with a slight raise of her glass and was rewarded with his laugh.

"But, you do know… that if we talk about me, at some point, I'm going to expect to know about you…"

"I'm not that interesting" he said, his voice carefree, yet there was a constructed air to it. She opened her mouth, about to press further, when she saw a dark figure moving toward her across the room. She swallowed, looking around for the nearest place to talk in private.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, immediately aware of the change in her mood.

"I think dinner might be over" she whispered as Klaus turned around and followed her gaze to Tyler, striding angrily toward them.

"I think you might be right"


	9. Chapter 9

"I want to speak to you" Tyler demanded, and she could tell immediately that he hadn't stopped drinking during dinner. She stared at him, wondering how to handle him, how to diffuse the situation. Klaus took in her long silence, and looked at Tyler, noting the young guy's clenched fist, held stiffly at his side.

"She's in the middle of dinner, mate." He said lightly, seeing a muscle tick in Tyler's jaw as he ignored him. Instead, he spoke again to the women sitting across from him, now drawn and pale, far removed from the vivacious siren who had sat there mere moments ago.

"I flew thousands of miles, Care…" Tyler said softly, and Klaus saw a soft creeping red spread up Caroline's face, as she eventually nodded.

"I'll be back soon" she said to Klaus, pushing her chair back, avoiding his eyes. He watched them leave, how Tyler put his hand lightly on her back, and she didn't remove it, until they were out of sight. He turned back to his food, finding his appetite somewhat lacking, and settled for drinking.

"Look, I'm sorry if coming here was a huge mistake, and you hate me for it… I apologise, but, what have I done to make you treat me like this?" Tyler demanded, as soon as they reached the outdoor balcony. She braced herself as she turned around.

"I didn't ask Klaus to bid-" she started.

"Don't even mention that asshole to me. He's trying to get in your pants, you know. That's all. Guys like him… he's probably got a bet on with his brothers…" Caroline's face flooded scarlet at the insinuation.

"He's not like that, and neither am I by the way" she retorted. Tyler was facing away from, bracing himself on the bannister, and she watched him in silence. She had no idea what he was going to say, but, as she waited for him to get to it she realised there was nothing he could say that would make her change her mind about them.

"I'm going home tomorrow… remember that… home?" he asked a little provocatively as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going, and I already booked a ticket… I got one for you too" he announced and Caroline felt her mouth drop open in shock, at his high-handedness.

"Before you say anything, just think about your mom, all alone there, feeling abandoned, after everything she has been through…It's Christmas" Tyler said, laying it on thick and his words shot right to the heart of her guilt. Tears gathered in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Don't… don't make us about her… don't manipulate me"

"I'm trying to make you see sense, I don't even recognise you, you have completely changed and not for the better. The Caroline I used to know, the real one, would never walk out on her responsibilities, and her life, to chase after some childhood fantasy and make up for a dying man's regrets" He trailed off, as her hand met his cheek in a hard slap, and in his eyes he seemed to register his words.

"Don't speak to me about my father, you have no right, none at all" she whispered, the quiet tone at odds with the genuine mElena in her voice. She was so angry at that moment, she wanted to scream at him, and rip his hair out, disfigure his face. She let the thoughts run through her head, surprised by their ugliness a little. Tyler came toward her and touched her shoulders.

"I'm sorry… Care, you know I didn't mean it… I'm – I'm just going a little crazy without you… I miss you so much" he said, pulling her in closer, fighting against her protests as his alcohol fulled stupor numbed him to her forceful stoves and attempts to escape.

"Don't. Please, I cant even look at you right now, never mind touch you" she muttered, screwing her face up as brought his lips to her forehead and pressing against there, kissing it softly, his kiss at odds with the strength he was exerting to keep her in place. She felt a bubble of frustration rise up, with a tinge of hysteria. She couldn't move, he wouldn't let her, and short of making a huge scene, she was stuck. She felt overpowered and out of control, and she loathed it. Feeling more tears start to slip past her eyes, she kept turning her head from his insistent advances.

"Just… kiss me Care, and you'll remember how great we are together-"

"No! Get the hell off" she grunted, and was surprised by how quickly her fear melted away when she heard that calm, cool voice speak from behind them.

"I think Caroline would like to be left alone"

"What do you know? You don't even know her"

"Perhaps not, but I can understand a no when I hear one, what's your excuse?" there was something about his careful tone, that set Tyler off, pushing Caroline away, so suddenly, she stumbled back, he turned and swung at Klaus, as Caroline cried out in surprise. The movement had been so abrupt, his drunken fist, even in his inebriated state had connected with Klaus' jaw. Caroline covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting to draw any more attention from inside, they'd already given Esther Mikaelson enough to fire her over. Klaus took his time turning his head back around, and finally, when he did, he had something approaching amusement in his eyes as he narrowed his eyes at Tyler.

Suddenly, he lashed out, his hands snapping with startling speed, and Tyler's head flew back.

"Lesson one, never start a fight with an Englishman, unless you mean to finish it" Klaus said, waiting until Tyler staggered up, recovering, a sneer already forming on his face, before stepping in and punching him, two jabs to the stomach, making his collapse forward.

"Two, when a lady says no – respect it mate, and only regret you put her in the position she even had to say it…" Klaus was saying, now stepping over the prone figure of Caroline's ex. She snapped out of her momentary daze, suddenly rushing forward, as Tyler spit blood on the floor. Klaus stepped back as she knelt next to Tyler, wiping the blood of his chin.

"Stop! What have you done… he's bleeding" she muttered.

"He probably just bit his tongue" Klaus said, crouching down over him. Caroline felt blood rush to her face as Tyler looked up at her and mumbled.

"That's who you prefer over me…" he said, and she could almost swear there was something triumphant in his tone. She shook her head, a little disgustedly, and stood up.

"I'm ready to go… shall we?" she announced to Klaus. He nodded, silently, and stood, walking around Tyler he started away back into the function. She glanced once more down at her ex love, her ex everything, lying on the floor, his arms wrapped around his middle.

"I hope my ticket is refundable, go home Tyler. It's over." She said, turning on her heel and striding away, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders as she did. She was free, and the relief of it, the very joy the thought brought, convinced her of the rightness of the decision.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The darkness beyond the porch was dense, velvet in it deepness, the twinkle of snow fading from the light of the house into it seamlessly, his breath puffed out as he sat on the polished wood of the porch seat, enjoying the cool air on his face. The smell of alpine cleanliness scorched his nose as he glanced down at his knuckles, already puffing up. He hadn't meant to, it wasn't his place after all, but that smug expression, his maddening insistence and the hunted look in Caroline's eyes, the guilt… well… he would have the same a hundred times over, impulse control never really having been his forte.

"Here… for your hand" a voice murmured, sudden contact in that empty vacuum. He glanced up in surprise to see her coming toward him, bringing with her the wisp of warm from inside, a spill of golden light that gave her a shining shroud, her hair lying in a tumble of curls over her jacket hood, finally released from their tight constraints. Klaus watched her in mild surprise as she made her way to him, her heels softly echoing on the wooden boards, the rough rasp of the jewelled hem of her encrusted gown whispering over it, the only art visible under the huge ski jacket she had put over it. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, given her disapproving look when he had punched Tyler, and her silence in the car on the way home. He sat back as she sat next to him, making the seat sway. She sighed as she sat back, staring out over the moonlit mountains, only the jagged black outline visible, her shoulders relaxing. He watched her, in truth, it was hard not to stare.

She surprised him further by turning and leaning toward him, as he froze in anticipation. Then, he felt her hand on his, and looked down to where she was moving the ice pack.

"You're kinda supposed to put it on the swollen part… or else it's pretty useless" she murmured, arching an eyebrow at him. He grinned, and irresistible impulse.

"Quite, that makes sense" he said, breaking off as the ice nipped at some torn skin.

"Stop being a baby" she murmured, he eyes down cast, following the ices' progression across the back of his hand. He was suddenly aware how close her golden head was, tousled with its long curls, and as she glanced up, she narrowed her eyes at his expression.

"What?" she asked softly, her eyes flitting over his face, brushing past his lips, moving away too quickly.

He just smiled and shook his head slightly, looking back out to the inky mountain, and the pale circle that hung over it.

"So…." Caroline suddenly said, as they both gazed out at the pale black expanse.

"So?"

"I've never been away from home for Christmas…"

"Sounds perfect to me" Klaus replied and laughed as she struck a sideways blow to his chest.

"Christmas is family… and decorating the tree, and listening to the same old songs every year, watching the same movies… eggnog and turkey…" Caroline continued, her fingers twisting a little wistfully in her lap.

"Well love, no one is stopping you from doing all that here" he remarked, and heard her sad sigh.

"It's not the same… if I'm not decorating my crappy plastic tree with my mom, listening to Christmas Wrapping… will it really be Christmas?"

"Ah… so it's about your mum? And what your most considerate ex accused you of" he surmised.

"Well! He's not wrong, is he?" she said, swinging around to face him, her cheeks pink with the cold.

Klaus remained silent as he watched emotions chase across her face, her eyes shadowed with guilt, biting her lip gently as she looked for reassurance… from him, the realisation made him start. That was not something people often looked for him, save Rebecca. He became aware that her eyes were still on his, and his prolonged silence was being taken for judgement. He impulsively raised a hand to her cheek and stroked the smooth skin there, so hot against the cool air.

"That's for you to decide Caroline, but something tells me, having known her daughter only a short while, that your mother is not one to be told how to feel about anything, by anybody, and she wanted you to come… and enjoy it… I'd trust in that" he said, and couldn't quite fathom the look in her eyes as she took in his words, before turning back to the mountain, sitting forward on the seat, her hand propping up her chin, letting his hand fall back to his side as she did. Silence fell between them, though it wasn't uncomfortable. She suddenly nodded decisively and leaned back, crossing her arms around her.

"I think you're right… thanks… you give surprisingly good advice" she remarked, and smiled as he let out a laugh, as he swung his arm around the back of her shoulders.

"You know, I'm going to take that as a compliment." She nodded in agreement and let him gather her into his side.

"What do you think about… when you're out here?" he asked, wondering at once if it was too personal, seeing as Caroline had made her boundaries pretty clear. She hesitated, ducking her head behind her curtain of curls, pulled his remaining hand onto her lap in order to continue her icing.

"Is it…. Your father?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I mean, there isn't a day I don't think about him, hardly an hour, to be honest, that I don't talk to him, in my head. But here, in the middle of all this… beauty… sometimes… I feel like he answers…" she trailed off, and he could see a lone tear streak down her cheek. He tightened his grip on her fingers for a moment, a reassuring pressure, and she glanced at him, smiled a little self-consciously.

"Is that crazy?" she asked, her luminous eyes turning to his, looking up at him. So wide open for a moment, he felt he could see right into her heart. And it was a beautiful place. He raised his hand a moment from her shoulder and tousled her hair, pushing it back from her face, before squeezing her shoulder as he pulled her tighter. She relaxed into his side, her head coming to rest just under his chin, as they both stared out into the darkness, the stark beauty, and undeniable grandness of the mountain.

"No more crazy than the bargaining I've been doing, confession and all that" he said, and smiled as she looked up at him quizzically.

"When my mother finds out about tonight… I'm not taking the risk of going to hell… when she inevitably kills us" at his words. Caroline shot up, the serious of the moment dispelling as he grinned at her, and her forehead creasing with worry at his words.

"What will you say to her?"

"Look, Esther is a reasonable woman… once I've explained how you seduced me, pulled me into your thrall, and pitted me against another man–" he broke off as she thumped him in the chest, making his laughter ring out as he folded over.

"Hey, watch it, you've an injured man here"

"Please, doesn't count if it was unnecessary"

"He hit me first –"

"No excuses, I don't want to hear it…"

"Wow, has anyone ever told you that being your knight in shining armour is a pretty thankless job…"

"Yes they have, and thank you…" she said, a little smiled playing about her lips as she sat back in the chair and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Was it a compliment?" he asked.

"Yeah, being able to take of yourself… not needing to be rescued…. It's a compliment… being strong-" she determined, with a satisfied look.

"In that case, love… you have my compliments" he said with a last smile as she met his eye with a large grin, and nodded her head graciously. They stayed like that, gazes locked, their faces not far apart, and when her lips parted, he couldn't stop himself from looking at them, couldn't stop the hunger that entered his gaze. After a moment, she slowly stood up, and he felt a pang, an immediate sense of loss.

"Well… I'm going to bed"

"So soon? I'm not sure I'm getting my money's worth… must be the most expensive evening of my life" he joked, his smile masking his disappointment. She swayed a little in front of him, biting her lip, considering, before shaking her head and stepping back.

"No… I've drunk too much, and you smell too good… and… I think it's best just to remove the temptation… right now… I've got a bet to win, after all" she said, with the most wicked grin, before turning smartly around and disappearing into the house.

.

.

.

.

.

Katherine giggled as she slipped in the snow again, hanging onto Elijah's arm as they walked up the steps to the house. All the lights were off, hardly surprising, seeing as it was almost morning. The cool air was fogging before her face as a watery sun began to peak over the mountains. Elijah gripped her, his strong face breaking into a smile.

"Miss Pierce, I may recommend different foot ware in the future… I believe I have seen many young women with warm boots -"

"Urgh, there is no way you are getting me in those things, where fashion goes to die" she muttered disdainfully. Elijah laughed, and Katherine smiled. It really was a great sound, she thought, and then caught herself in her sentimentality. She paused on the top step and turned to look at him, finally equal height.

"So… are we going to have a slumber party?" she asked, wavering her eyebrows suggestively. Elijah studied her, not smiling as she had expected, not nodding, or eagerly rushing her upstairs as she had hoped. Under his long scrutiny she felt her smile drop, she squirmed, uncomfortable with his intent gaze.

"What?" she finally asked, practically stamping her foot in annoyance, which finally brought the quirk of a smile to his wide lips.

"I have greatly enjoyed your company this evening…"

"Well, it doesn't have to end…"

"But it does, it's late, and we are both tired…" he said, his firm tone finally registering with her. She frowned at him a moment, and his unreadable expression before turning away.

"Fine –" she was saying when his hands suddenly grabbed her waist, and pulled her flush against him, her breath disappearing, she found his dark eyes boring into hers, her chest hard against his, his hands holding hers to her side, trapped and helpless, she felt desire for him blossom in her stomach. His eyes looked over her face, slowly, leisurely, taking their time, indulging in everything he could see, before finally finding hers again.

"I won't take you, when it's rushed, and an afterthought, or before I can read every expression that drifts across that stunning face, or lingers in your eyes. When we go to bed together, which we will… it will be early, and we will be totally alone. There will be no distractions, no fatigue, no interruptions… there will be time… a whole night of time… for what I will do to you… Katherine Pierce… but for now… Goodnight" he said, and pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead, still frozen in shock. His words replayed in her mind as she watched him unlock the door, and step inside and that is how he left her there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It was a simple request, was it not? Escort Caroline and Elena to the auction and make sure nothing untoward happens… and now, we have stories of outrageous bids… a fist fight!" Esther Mikaelson was a formidable opponent on any day, but today, she was in fine form, Klaus thoughts as he gritted his teeth and schooled his expression.

"If this is about the money"

"I don't care about the money" she snapped before sitting in front of him.

"I care about my son making an exhibition of himself in public…. And just when I thought we were getting past your last misfortunate escapade with the previous Chalet girl…"

Klaus stiffened as Esther mentioned her, his heart starting to beat a little harder, his palms breaking into a sweat. She caught the stiffening of his shoulders, and took the opportunity to press her advantage.

"You wouldn't want Miss Forbes to end up like that unfortunate girl, would you?"

He felt a muscle tick in his jaw as he ground his teeth together, counting the seconds of silence between them, fighting back that black wave of guilt, of shame and self-revulsion that always swept over him at the mention… of her. Seeing the cold glitter of satisfaction in his mother's eyes, he turned and left without a further word. Closing the door quietly behind him, he walked numbly down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

The Champagne cork popped loudly in the still air, and was greeted with a round of applause.

"Well, who wants seconds" Kol enquired, perching on the edge of the tube and offering the frosted bottle to the collection of people bobbing around in the hot tub.

"Kol, you missed me… and Elena…" Rebecca complained.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare… sorry ladies" he flashed his brilliant smile at those in the hot tub, the Salvatores, his sister and Elena and Caroline. It had taken a lot of cajoling to get Caroline to even consider joining them, but when she had heard that Esther and Mikeal were away and wouldn't be home at all that evening, she had relented. Truthfully it was hard to deny Kol anything, or hold out long against him. He simply wore you down.

Caroline sipped her bubbly drink, letting it fizz against her throat all the way down. She shifted over in the tube as Kol swung his legs back in.

"Bloody hell it's cold out here" he complained as he sank back into the water, steam rising of the surface.

"Caroline, be a love and warm me up…" he said, his voice dropping to a jokingly seductive level. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed his shoulder to send him away.

"Not likely Kol… anyway…. Klaus would have your guts" Rebecca remarked with a laugh, and Caroline felt her cheeks flush.

"My, really? Why is that? Caroline, care to fill us in?" Damon said, earning him a splash in the face.

"Shut it Damon" she muttered, turning and resting her hot face on her hand, staring out, desperate for the cool air to cool her face down, and taking along deep draft of Champagne. In the days following the auction, she had found it hard to get Klaus out of her mind. He had been keeping to himself, which made every interaction they had tinged with longing, with unspoken feelings. As much as it horrified her, his behaviour, his very person was drawing her closer and closer, and when he withdrew, as he had been since that night, now, it brought her closer to him. She longed to hear his laugh, to have those striking eyes following her. He was on her mind, despite all her best efforts. He had joked about it, but he had kinda been her shining armour knight, defending her but not overtaking the situation, not making it about him. He was... well... he was a difficult man to stay away from.

"Well well… speak of the devil, and he doth appear" Kol suddenly muttered, and Caroline felt alarm shoot through her entire body as she turned back to see Elijah and Katherine approaching, with a shadowy figure trailing them.

"What have we happened upon here?" Elijah was saying with a smile, something that tended to be present a lot lately as he took in the revellers.

"A little indulgence before the Christmas madness kicks off… care to joins up… Katherine?" Kol finished, swinging to look at the dark haired beauty, and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed, and then surprised both Caroline and Elena by shaking her head. It was then that she saw the smallest touch between Katherine and Elijah, a twining of fingers, a small shared glance.

"I'm going to have to pass… but have fun…" she murmured as they both turned to leave.

"Klaus surely you will not abandon us?" Kol was saying, waving a glass of champagne at him temptingly. Klaus looked around the group, his face hesitant. Kol took the opportunity of his pause to sit back down nest to Caroline and fling a wet arm around her and pull her into his side, despite her protestations.

"Actually, scratch that… too much sausage if you join… throws off the numbers" he said, throwing back his glass. Klaus watched him impassively, his eyes shifting to Caroline's for the fraction of a second and then back to his brothers. Caroline held her breath, and wondered what he would do. He set down the glass, and she thought he was turning to go, when his hand suddenly went to his tie, and he pulled it loose. Kol let out a whoop at that, as the Salvatores cheered him on. Caroline watched as he stripped off this jacket, and looked down at the table fingering a black puddle of material lying on it, before looking at it questioningly.

"I thought yours might have suited me better…" Kol said as way of explanation. Klaus sighed, and picked it up, starting toward the cabana next to the hot tub, his hands already going to the buttons of his shirt. He reached for the wooded door and started to open it, casting a last glance out, he caught Caroline's eye, and she jerked, looking away abruptly, suddenly aware of how hard she had been staring.

When the door opened again, Caroline made sure she was otherwise occupied, playing around with the ipod supplying the music, and currently stuck on Kol's nerve grating playlist. As she sped through the list, she heard Kol whistle as Klaus approached, bringing the bottle of booze with him.

"Here, take our place…" Stefan said as he stood up, helped Rebecca up and swapped places for Klaus.

"Are you driving home, brother dear? Cause some of us are way over the limit… and other just really need a shower, and to get all cleaned up" Damon was saying, snuggling his face into the side of Elena's neck as she squealed. Caroline's heart started to pound as she realise that was leaving only her, Kol and Klaus in the tub. She concentrated on the ipod, smiling goodbye to the rest as they wrapped themselves in towels and made their way off the deck. She felt Klaus moving past her, and deeper into the water, and couldn't stop the fizz of anticipation she felt at the very thought of turning around and seeing his face.

"Are you changing the music or what?" Kol asked as she found one she recognised.

 _"When the snowman brings the snow_

 _Well he might just like to know_

 _He's put a great big smile on somebody's face"_

It was jarringly unromantic and she smiled to herself as she sat back.

"Interesting choice" Kol remarked as her phone started to ring. Reaching out to grab it, he beat her to it, and looked at the display, and happy smile flashing across his features, and he answered before she could stop him.

"Why Miss Bennet… what is this? After you flat out refuse me your number so many times, and now at this hour, calling me up… what is a man to think?" Caroline held her hand out for her phone, and was ignored as Kol stood and climbed agility out the tub, her phone glued to his ear, disappearing in to the house.

"It's not? I could have sworn this was my phone…" he was saying as he drifted out of earshot. Caroline looked sighed with exasperation, and finally, knowing she couldn't avoid it any longer, sat back, wrapped her arms around her middle and raised her eyes to his. The silent spectator whose eyes had been following her every move.

"Your brother" she remarked as she glanced at his face, hoping to pass off the redness of her face as being a reaction to the hot water. God he looked good. As much as she could see anyway. His muscular chest rose out the water, even his throat looked altogether too alluring, how was it even possible, she cursed inside her head as his blue eyes crinkled at her, his dimples flashing. Her mouth went dry at that, and she swallowed down the last of her drink, stiffening as she saw Klaus drift toward her, crossing the space between them, as she scooted back against the wall in alarm. She saw amusement in his eyes at his actions,

"Refill?" he offered dryly and she cringed. Nodding, she held her hand up and he carefully refilled her glass.

She watched the pinkish liquid pour into the glass, the bubbles shooting up, as the music changed.

 _"I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_

Klaus slid back and set down the bottle, now so much closer than he had been before. She sat rigid on the end of the underwater seat, wondering how long she should stay before making an excuse.

"Caroline… I'm not going to jump you.. you can relax" Klaus said with a smile as she looked at him guiltily.

"Maybe it's not you I'm worried about" she muttered under her breath as she slid back. They sat side by side, looking up at the stars.

"I totally get why people would look at the stars to feel closer to someone they miss… knowing they are looking at the same thing… What's that one called… the really bright one?" she asked, pointing to a constellation.

"That's Sirius, the brightest star in our sky… the dog star… he's part of a constellation called Canis Major… in Greek mythology it was said that this one, and Canis Minor were Orion's hunting dogs." Caroline perked up at that.

"I know Orion!" she said and he laughed at her eagerness.

"Sweetheart, everyone knows Orion" she stuck her tongue out at him, and looked back up.

"Fine, Mr Know it All… teach me some that aren't so common, so I can impress someone with it someday" she said, leaning her head back against the lip of the hot tube. Klaus brought his head close to hers, and reached up, his wet, shiny arm sending tiny furls of steam off into the night as he pointed.

"Let's start over here…"

"Caroline" Klaus whispered, hours later, her blonde hair, darkened with water was floating against his shoulder, as he reached around and touched her shoulder.

"HHmmm?" she enquired drowsily. The champagne was finished, the stars had been named and argued about, and now Caroline was dozing next to him, and her bare, smooth leg occasionally touching his every now and again, her arm drifting across his stomach making his jaw clench. He had to get her out of there before he did something stupid, something she had already made it clear she'd prefer to avoid. He stood up and gathered her up under her knees, his other arm going behind her shoulders. She groaned as he picked her up and carefully climbed up the hot tube stairs. With one groping hand he grasped a towel, and lay it over her, seeing her skin already dimpling with the cold.

"Let's get you inside" he murmured as he walked carefully into the house and down the stairs. He wondered what he was doing. She wasn't drunk, just tired, he could have easily woken her, and said goodnight. But this, he wanted this, to be close to her, take care of her a little, while she would let him, imagine what a real relationship with a girl like Caroline could be like… if he was a better person, a person who deserved that chance.

He reached her and Elena's room and knocked, before remembering that Elena had left with Damon and Katherine with Elijah. He opened that door and went in, making his way gingerly over to the bed, he draped the towel on the edge and gently sat Caroline down on it. Her eyes opened as he pulled away.

"I'm so cold" she whispered, her blue eyes so close to him, he swallowed as he knelt down in front of her, and picked up the corners of the towel and rubbed it up her lower legs, and around her feet drying them off. He could feel his heart start to beat a tattoo in his blood. The tension rising between them as she came fully awake.

Caroline felt as though she had forgotten to breathe as she watched him kneeling in front of her, practically naked, water droplets glistening on his chest and across his wide shoulders, his golden hair was still wet, sticking up in whorls and licks.

"Better?" his delectable voice seemed to caress the word as her eyes dipped to his full, pink mouth. Her heart screamed at her, she felt hot all over, as though her skin was literally burning for his touch. She shook her head slowly, her impulsiveness driving her, she slowly raised her arms in front of her, holding them out for him. He studied her a second, before leaning in, once again raising the towel, starting to ease it over her arms, hands, up to her shoulders. His hands moved in long, languid strokes, and every now and again, she felt his strong fingers slipping off the towel and onto her skin. He took it slower this time, coming closer, and closer still as he dried her, their faces inching closer too.

"Done?" he asked, rather hoarsely as no pretence could be made that her arms were still wet, and she shook her head. Feeling bolder than she ever had before, her head screaming at her, and her heart trembling, she leaned back on her elbows, and exposed her stomach and chest to him. He hesitated even longer, unsure of her meaning, unsure of her state of mind. Gradually he leaned forward, his body fitting into the space between her legs as he ran the towel ends across her bare stomach, over and over, down to the waistband of her bikini and up to under her breasts. She was breathing heavily, she couldn't help it, she felt as though it was the most erotic experience she had ever had, and they weren't even kissing, or touching skin on skin.

What about the bet? What about not getting tangled up with guys and wasting her precious time here? These were the accusations running through her head, but lying there, with the man she couldn't stop thinking about bare-chested between her thighs, none of the counter arguments seemed to hold much water. He was watched her closely, his chest seemed to be rising and falling pretty quickly and she wondered that she could be having such a reaction on him.

Slowly she shook her head, her eyes glued to his, the meaning in them clear. His stormy blue stared into her, reading her deeply, seemingly down to her soul as she leaned up a little, tilting her head toward him, and ever so gently, placed the slightest kiss on his lips, just a brush really, before sinking back again onto her elbows, prone underneath him, her breasts barely concealed in a tiny bikini top, rising and falling with increasing frequency, she waited. Waited to see what he would do with her offer. She thought for a moment, he wasn't going to do anything with it, just leave, and she could die of embarrassment right there, but then, she felt his scorching palms on her bare knees. The touch of his hand was like an electrical current and her whole body leapt at it. He waited for her reaction to calm, and then slowly started to slide his hands forward, up her thighs. The tension was unbearable as they maintained eye contact, while his hands had reached her stomach, trailing up the sides, brushing past the undersides of her breast, and then winging lightly over her collarbones, and finally they reached her face, cupped her chin, bringing her up into a sitting position, his font pressed against hers, his chest between her inner thighs and her knees digging into his lower back. He cradled her face, slide his agile thumbs over her cheekbones, while staring into her soul.

When his lips touched hers, the want and denied need that had been building in her overtook her, and she pressed forward, setting the tone, by boldly kissing him back, leaving him in no doubt of her decision. He responded forcefully, and she felt herself falling backwards against the pillows, his hot skin on her, his lips demanding on hers, his hands smoothing her cheeks, and tangling in her hair. She revelled in the sensations as he seemed to drink her in, consume her.

She wasn't sure how long they kissed, it might have been minutes, but it felt like hours, weeks even, her body under his, her legs open around his hips, with only the slightest of barriers separating them. She could feel his hard body, pressing against her, at moments fitting so completely, that only the flimsy material of her bikini prevented entry and that teasing, was so maddeningly good, it awoke in her a thirst for him, all of him, she wanted to be taken by him completely… the longing, she had never felt anything like it before.

He kissed her mouth, and her face, along her cheek and eyelids, he feasted on her ears, doing something with his tongue that made her toes curl, and moved to her neck, where the delicious rasp of his stubble, followed by the soothing caress of his lips made her moan. She matched him move by move, her hands on his back, pulling him closer, always wanting more, demanding more. He moved down again, and when his lips first closed around her nipple, and gently sucked through her bikini top she nearly jumped off the bed.

He smiled against her skin as he continued his lavish adoration on her breasts, and Caroline lost track of all time. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere, and each time he shifted, she expected him to be trying to get to the main event, and yet, he didn't. He returned to her neck and lips, his hands not venturing much further then her stomach, he was so incredibly absorbed with his task that he didn't seem to care where it was going. As for Caroline, the onslaught of sensations, that much attention, care, and genuine skill and effort to cause pleasure was completely alien to her, and she didn't know what to do with it, as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her, chased by her efforts to get a handle on a man that was impossible to predict.

Bit by bit, as tremors faded from her skin, she felt him pulling her down next to him, a pillow going under her head. The physical exertion of not having sex, holding back, and yet, exploring each other as much as they had, plus the long soak and late night had sent her eye lids dropping. She felt him tucking the blanket around her.

"Let's sleep now, sweetheart" he was murmured, reaching an arm around her and pulling her body close in to his.

"But. You…" she muttered, and saw his grin flash in the light starting to seep under the blinds as morning beckoned them.

"Sleep" he reiterated pressing a kiss onto her forehead, and she was too damn tired to argue.

She didn't know how long the slept, as she surfaced as if from under the sea, to find they hadn't moved a muscle in the night it seemed. Her head was still tucked into the crook of his arm, and his arms were still clasping her against his chest. She sighed contentedly. How could something that felt so right, be wrong?

She asked herself as she burrowed into his side a little more. As she started to drift off again, she heard a small sound from the door and glanced down to make sure the cover was in place. She didn't want to scare Elena, or give Katherine a free show, she thought mischievously to herself. That's right, trustworthy, hard-working Caroline Forbes could have fun too… seeing nothing, she smiled to herself as she drifted away.

In the silence that ensued, as both Klaus and Caroline fell into a contended sleep, the door quietly opened, and Esther Mikaelson's face went carefully blank as she took in the scene before her.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline slowly emerged from dreams of sunlight and snow, dreams of him, his smile, his laugh, the look in his eyes as he had stroked her jaw and wrapped locks of her hair around his fingers.

Her arms stetched for him, and met warm, smooth skin. She peeked her eyes open and saw his face closed in sleep, lighter and more boyish, free from his usual worries. Sitting up, she blinked against the bright sunlight flooding in the half-closed curtains and felt a stone cold punch of dread. The clock glared an unforgiving 10 am at her, and she staggered out of bed, going from deliciously drowsy to full on panic in one second flat.

She flung a tshirt over the first bra she found on the floor, and pulled some warm leggins on, thick socks and flung her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Taking a moment to check her reflection, she grimanced at her flushed red checks and bright eyes, before flying from the room and along the passage.

As she listened intently for sounds of the family, and work out if her long lie had been discovered, she couldn't help a smile rising to her lips. Last night had been the most exciting night of her life. The thought of him, running the towel over her damp skin, of withholding when the desire and tension had them both sagging aainst each other, it had been overwhelmingly sensual. Most importantly, she had felt listened to, not steamrolled as she often had with Tyler.

Her feet hit the kitchen stairs at last, and as she descended them, she felt her warm musings and goofy smile fly from her lips as she caught sight of what awaited her at the bottom of the stairs. Esther Mikaelson, in all her glory, and from the expression on her formidable face, this would not be a pleasant catch up.

"Caroline dear, please sit."

"Mrs Mikaelson, you're back!"

"Indeed, and you can imagine my surprise when I arrived and found not a soul to be found, not even one mere member of staff, whom I pay, in this whole house, which I also pay for." Caroline went to offer apologies, her cheeks warming by the second, silenced by Esther's bejewelled finger held up in front of her to indicate that she wasn't quite finished embarrassing her.

Caroline grasped her fingers in her lap and lowered her head. She felt awful, she hated to be thought unprofessional, she hoped she hadn't gotten Elena in trouble as well.

"I understand you came to here to recover from a bereavement, your father, I believe?" Esther said suddenly, and Caroline's eyes flew to meet hers. She nodded cautiously, feeling dread slowly prickle up her arms at the turn of the discussion. She flinched as Esther patted her hand without emotion, her cold eyes following the movement of sadness across the younger woman's face.

"I can understand your pain, my dear. I lost my own father at a very young age, a blow I never quite recovered from. And then I met Mikael, and well..." She trailed off, her gaze drawn to the fire at that moment, and Caroline wondered what thoughts were filling that complicated mind.

"Grief. True grief, it changes us. We are not the same person when we emerge from that chrysalis. The question is what person do you want to be?" with that question her hard stare focused back on her, and she was pinned down by its intensity. Caroline stared back at her a long moment, until she realised that she was actually waiting for an answer to that impossible question.

"I don't know yet. I would like to be strong, confident I suppose, and I am so sorry about this morning -" she started, and was again cut off as Esther tutted and drew her whole hand into a cold bony claw.

"Enough, it is forgotten. I have been watching you Caroline, you seem a very bright girl, this incident aside. I can see that you have real potential. And, because you really are so inspiring, I feel it important that I offer you some guidance, some benefit from my years of experience." Caroline nodded numbly, confused by the direction of the conversation, but relieved she hadn't been told to pack her bags just yet.

"My son. He is not right for you." her slow words sent an icy cascade over Caroline's bubble of relief. She looked up at Klaus's mother, her mouth dropping open a little in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Unimportant. What do you know of Klaus's romantic past?" Esther asked, her head dropped patronisingly to the side. Caroline swallowed past her dry throat, the words constricting it further.

"Not much" she replied quietly, Esther nodding at her answer.

"I thought as much, it is hardly something that anyone in our family is eager to share, but I find I must now. Please understand that I tell you in the strictest confidence." Caroline nodded, her heart beat starting to beat a little unevenly as nerves shot through her blood.

"Klaus has always been irresistible to women, all Mikaelson men are actually, but there is something particularly attractive to so many women about a damaged bird." As Esther spoke, she slowly stood, and walked to the fire, where a glass of white wine stood that Caroline hadn't noticed before, condensation bubbling on its frosted outsides. The elegant matriarch grasped the thin stem and took a sip, her face lost in the fire.

"A tortured soul, my son, and ironically, that very fact has only served to bring him more suffering. You aren't the first, chalet girl, you know. There were quite few before you, but, mere dalliances, nothing serious. Not until Olivia. He loved her, as much as he was able at the time. She came along when he had lost something important to him, and he blamed me. She used that, she was clever, I'll give her that." Esther sipped her drink again, her grasp on the glass tightening as she thought of the girl who had presumably come between her and her son. Caroline shifted uncomfortably on the seat, the words falling like stones through her heart.

"He wanted to marry her, silly boy, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. She almost made a mistake though, came onto Elijah, overplayed her hand there, and Klaus saw. He was so close to getting her out of his life, when she told him that they were expecting a child. My son takes particular issue at the thought of his child growing up fatherless, so he forgave her and took her back. But it wasn't the same." Esther flashed a smile at her then, something that almost looked triumphant.

"They fought terribly, constantly, she pulled him from us, as he couldn't bear for Elijah and her to be in the same room long. One night, here in the valley, after Christmas when the snow had been falling for hours and the roads were almost impassable, they had their last fight" Esther said quietly, and Caroline sat forward in the chair, her pulse racing, and her heart in her stomach.

"What happened?" Olivia flew out the house in a rage, Klaus has still never revealed what it was that they fought about that night, but whatever it was, it sent her out into the snow. Her car went off the road, just down around Jackson's bend." Esther said, finally turning back to Caroline, her face suddenly showing her age more that she had ever seen it before.

"Did she.. Was she ok?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"She survived, however, the child did not. She was flown to hospital in France, and refused to see Klaus when he rushed to her side. After she had recovered, she returned to England and, as far as I know, never spoke to my son again."

Her words rang hollow in Caroline's ears, and she stared at the table, noting in that moment of silence the thick waxing, worn grooves through long use, the shininess of hot objects that had been lain there.

"And so you see, he is not the man for you. If was tortured before, now, he is more lost than ever. Someone who is recovering from what you are, cannot tie an anchor to their leg and expected to surface." Esther said, she had stopped just behind Caroline, and she felt her hand on her shoulder, suddenly frail feeling.

"He is my son, and I love him. But the advice I am giving you I would give to Rebekah." she said softly, before dropping her hand. Caroline felt as though she was frozen in ice.

"Do not give your heart to someone who has lost his to another. He still loves her, she was the mother of his child. It is a loss I do not think he will ever recover from and I don't think you want to anybody's second choice." She said, her voice regaining its previous strength.

"For that reason, I think it best that we part ways at this juncture. I release you from your notice period, and I will of course provide a reference for future employment." Caroline jerked as Esther's words slowly registered. She turned around to look up at the woman standing above her, imperious head held high.

"Go home Caroline." she said as she started toward the door. Caroline remained, rooted to the chair, her hands ice, her heart torn. She couldn't leave without seeing him, talking to him, her head argued, while her heart thumped barely along, already breaking a little bit.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself" Esther called, before disappearing up the stairs. Caroline spun round at her words, and llowly stood. What did that mean, she thought wildly. Did she mean to ask him directly? She found herself following Esther up the kitchen stairs, her socked feet making no sound on the stone floor. She felt mounting dread as she climbed to the family ground level, and stared toward the main room.

The fire was lit, and the room fairly sparked with Christmas lights and joy. She walked slowly to the door way, her eyes scanning the area, before landing on them. She tasted blood and realised that she had bitten her tongue.

His burnished golden head was lowered, brushing a lower darker one. His strong arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she was pulled in close to his chest. Caroline couldn't see her face, but she could see his, and it was that very view that turned her heart to stone. He looked down at her as though she was the most delicate and precious thing in the world, as though she was actually an angel appearing to him for only a moment, so carefully did he grasp her, so tenderly did he speak, his voice to low and quiet to hear.

Her socked feet carried her silently from the room, as she slipped out of view, the invisible girl, she thought to herself as the painstakingly constructed confidence and independence she had been building inside cracked, and came crashing down. She wasn't different, she hadn't learned anything. She was still the same pathetic girl who let her future be decided by some guy. Her father would be ashamed of her interpretation of his last wishes. That final cruel thought pushed the tears that were brimming, down her cheeks

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline's cheeks, stinging with their salt, felt like they were on fire in the cold air. She clutched her shoulder bag tighter and stomped down the steps of the cabin. The whole resort was buzzing, only a few days before Christmas, and everyone was preparing.

"Caroline… wait!" Elena's voice called from behind her, and Caroline paused, not wanting to walk out on her best friend, but also not wanting to look back at the place that had started to feel so comfortable… too comfortable, she accused herself as she started walking again, her feet crunching in the snow, as Elena reached her side.

"What happened?"

"What do you think? I'm apparently too much of a risk to have around her precious son" Caroline cried as she finally reached the driveway to the chalet.

"But… what?!" Elena pulled her to a stop, and looked at her helplessly.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked finally, her eyes starting to tear up as well. Caroline shrugged, and dropped her friends gaze.

"Go home I guess… "

"You can't just leave… what about the purpose of your whole trip? What about…" Elena started and then trailed off.

"What about what?" Caroline bit out, coming out far more aggressively than she'd hoped, and flushed in the awkward silence.

"What about him? You can't just leave without telling him" Elena said, saying the very words that Caroline didn't want to hear.

"Look… Klaus… can take care of himself, I thought you didn't like him anyway. If I hadn't met him I wouldn't be jeopardising this whole trip, so yeah, if you see him, you can thank him for that." Caroline turned and started forward again. She stomped down the road, shifting her bag to her other arm, and trying to stop the tears as they started falling again. She saw a distant bus approaching, and waved her arms madly for it to stop. It came to a rusty stop before her, and she stepped onto the slushy step, a last glance at the beautiful chalet behind her, and her best friend standing forlornly in the snow without a coat, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"See you at home" she called to her, and turned inside, making her way down the bus, and slinging herself onto a hard plastic seat. Her mind was reeling, everything had happened so fast, but all she knew at this point was that she had to get out of here. She turned and looked out the window at the mountain, the ski lifts and the happy families walking with skis, the odd man lugging a Christmas tree. She didn't belong here… and now it was time to go.

.

.

.

.

.

The train station was freezing, and smelt like old coffee and cigarettes. Apparently, Italy had not received the memo on smoking inside, she thought miserably as she wrapped her arms around her chest and tucked her shaking fingers into the folds on her coat. She stared out at the inky mountains in the distance, her mind following the procession of lights making their way up the winding roads of the passes, cars full of families, lovers and friends, entering that hidden world for Christmas. That place that was so achingly beautiful, like the inside of a snow globe, pristine green pines and quaint cabins with spirals of wood smoke rising from their chimneys. Tiny villages with even tinier churches at their hearts, where bells rang on the hour and had been doing so since before she had been born.

And she was shut out, she had given it all away, for a guy. She felt a tear drip down her nose and stick to the end, before plopping onto her chest. Klaus's story with the chalet girl, Olivia, was worse than she had even imagined. It was worse because he had loved her, he still did, according to Esther, and he had lost his own child. He was broken inside in all kinds of ways, and so was she. How could two broken people be together, when they couldn't even find the pieces of themselves. And yet, even seeing that he was moody and brooding, she had forged ahead. She had found it sexy, she berated herself, angry enough at herself to not spare herself even an inch. You found it sexy, and enigmatic and you thought that maybe, just maybe, you could fix him, you pathetic loser, she scolded herself, feeling more tears slide down her cheeks.

"Well well, aren't we feeling sorry for ourselves?" a voice called, and she looked up to see Stefan standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, car keys in hand. His joking tone was at odds with his concerned look and as her eyes met his, her sudden and immediate friend in these past weeks, she felt her whole face crumple inward.

"Oh sweetheart, tell me what happened" he said, reaching her side and pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his jacket and let herself cry. His hands rubbed comforting circles onto her back, as he pulled her hair out her face, and murmured comforting sounds.

"Oh Stefan, I've ruined everything. It's over. I have to go home. I've f-failed" she hiccupped, raised her blotchy face to the light, her blue eyes filled with guilt.

"Failed who?" Stefan asked gently.

"My dad" she whispered, feeling a weight lift slightly when she shared her worst fear with someone.

"Oh Caroline, there is no way that's true. And you're not going anywhere." he said firmly, handing her a tissue.

"I have to. I got fired. I don't have enough money to stay and anyway, everything is so messed up" she muttered, and looked at his hand as he held out tissue.

"Now, clean yourself up. We'll figure it all out. Whenever there is a problem, there's a solution " he said, and she couldn't stop a small smile appearing.

"You sound like him. My dad"

"Well, he sounds like a wise man, so let's hope you'll listen to me, because I'm pretty sure I have the perfect solution" his brown eyes twinkled at her as she looked up into them, suspicion marring her brow.

"You just have to trust me"


	12. Chapter 12

Klaus slumped back wearily, watching the lights on London shimmer below him, up in father's ivory tower. High above the city, a landscape of black and white, the Eye in the distance, Westminster sharing her reflections on the Thames, he felt surrounded by smoked glass and steel.

He slowly stood, walking toward the floor length window, feeling in his pocket for his phone, pulling out and checking it again, knowing there'd be no change, but unable to resist.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to snowy peaks, the sharp smell of resin in the air, the crunch of snow under foot, drifting tendrils of long blonde hair spread across his arm, blue eyes, filled with so much depth, seeing the world, seeing everything. Seeing him. Maybe the first he had been seen.

The last week had been manic, and overwhelming, yet, he missed her. This girl who had suddenly come into his life, and made everything without her seem drained of colour.

And yet, despite the night they'd shared, and the passion he had thought had been mutual, it seemed Caroline was not so swept away as to forget the kind of man he was. She had pulled away, run away and left him alone, and he knew it was what he deserved. He rubbed a smug of oil paint of a knuckle. He was painting again, his muse, Caroline, had reignited his creativity, and he was producing more than ever before. Working for Mikael, he had made money, but through his art, he had made his fortune. In all honesty, he'd never needed to work at the family firm, he hated every second of it, and yet, he had forced himself. Penance, he supposed.

His mother had enjoyed telling him Caroline had left, and informed her that she was to pass along that she didn't want to be contacted by him. He wouldn't have believed her, until Esther had revealed the conversation that they'd shared. If there was anything he knew could turn cold the heart of someone like Caroline, it was his sordid past. Esther had informed him that Caroline had given her immediate notice, and left with her fiancé.

Fiancé.

What a turn the day had taken from how he had hoped it would have been when he'd woken. Pursuing hopes of a breakfast taken back to the warm nest of white crisp sheets and slanted sunlight shining through the blinds, he'd gone downstairs, expecting to find Caroline in the kitchen, or catching up with his sister or Elena.

The memory of what he had found still made his heart stutter. Olivia. Here, standing in the echoes of imprinted memories of a reckless and heart-breaking winter. She had looked the same, though, maybe, less unhappy, he thought in a bolt of insight.

"Nik. Are you just going to stand there, or don't I get a hug?" she'd asked innocently, her flashing dark eyes trained on him. He'd frozen, this heart thumping, wishing he could retrace his steps and go straight to the kitchen.

"For old times sake" she'd whispered softly, and he had found himself crossing the room, and giving her an awkward, one armed embrace. Pulling away, he'd looked down at her, finding her snuggled in closer than expected. Olivia had never really been one for showing her emotions in public. But she had smiled tremulously up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he'd asked, and winced as he heard the question.

"You aren't happy to see me?" she'd asked softly, her brown eyes looking hurt.

"Of course, I am, you know that, I never wanted to stop" he'd said, equally gently, reminding her of how he had attempted to gain entry to the private ward she'd holed up in after the accident, and how he'd been denied, repeatedly. She blinked a crystalline tear from her eye and turned her head so a veil of shining mahogany hair fell, concealing her expression.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I just couldn't… it was all too fresh and painful" she said in a breathy voice.

"I understand" he'd said, and he did. Who would want him around, especially when he'd cost Olivia everything.

"Your mother called, to make amends, she invited me. And when she did, all I could think of was seeing you" Olivia was saying, turning her beautiful face back toward his.

"I miss you Nik. I have missed you for a long time, I just didn't realise it" she said. He stared down at the face that had haunted him for years, the face that stopped him from drawing, that stared back from the bottom of every bottle, the voice behind countless self-loathing thoughts.

"It's been a long time" he said eventually, his mind straying to Caroline. Where was she? Had she met Olivia? What was she thinking?

"Not so long to forget what we shared" she had muttered, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Esther had appeared soon after, saving him from having to give Olivia a response, and he'd been about to excuse himself and go and look for Caroline, when Esther had dealt her trump card.

The rest of the time at the chalet was a blur of too much beer, avoiding long searching looks from Olivia, and dropped calls to Caroline. She didn't answer his calls, and eventually, her number was redirected. She had probably left the country with Tyler. Her fiancé, he thought, bitterly.

Now, before he could find his feet, and set out to track down Katherine, get a hold of Caroline's address in the States, his brother had called, worh a work emergency, and he'd taken an overnight flight back to London. Standing in line at Heathrow for the train, his eyes full of sand, it felt as though the last 48 hours had been a dream.

Now he watched the darkened city, lights flickering on across the capital. Olivia wanted to meet up next week, after the new year, and talk about them. He felt guilty he didn't feel happier about it. He owed her, he had cost her, and if she wanted to give it another shot, he should try and be the man she was looking for, maybe then, he would be able to stop the dark feelings he'd harboured since they lost the baby. The baby. Such a tiny thing at the time, invisible even, and yet, with it, had been such hope. Hope of becoming a family, a real one, and he had a chance to rectify all the nightmares that plagued him of his own childhood. His child would be loved, and they would know it. And then, as his father had not failed to viciously point out, he had failed that little one before they had even been born.

He turned back to his desk, noting the time. It was 4.30 on Christmas Eve and he had nowhere he wanted to go and no one he wanted to see, well, with one little blonde exception, a world away. His phone rang, and his heart stopped a moment, and even as he reached for it, he cursed his own foolishness, seeing Rebekah's name flash.

"Yes, sister dear. Party already started on your end I hear?"

* * *

Rebekah hung up the cell phone and flushed the toilet again, then ran the tap to fulfil her deception. She looked in the mirror and pulled a face. She'd been helping Caroline and Elena cook and tidy Stefan's apartment all day for the party and the next day, and was in a total state. Stepping out, she was immediately handed a glass of bubbly from a grinning Kol.

"What?" she asked indignantly at his smirk.

"Nothing Beks, just, great mind think alike" was all he said, as he sauntered away along the candle lit hall.

Caroline was in the middle of arranging crudities on a platter when Rebekah reappeared.

"Please tell me we are finished, because I'm pretty sure I am not going to do anything else vaguely resembling hard labour for the next year" Rebekah complained as she flopped onto a bar stool.

"Hardly hard labour, but sure, we are done."

"So now we can get ready?" the other blonde said, perking up instantly. Caroline nodded.

"Feel free"

"And we can start drinking?"

"I think you've got that one covered" she said, looking meaningfully at the glass in Rebekah's hand.

"Whatever, its Christmas Eve. Let's go, I have the perfect dress you must borrow" she was saying as she snagged a bottle of wine and another glass off the counter.

Three cocktails in and Caroline was finally starting to relax. The tension she'd been feeling since the dreaded morning she'd woken up and spoken to Esther had plagued her, she suspected it had something to do with not saying anything to Klaus before she'd left. It had hurt to see him standing there with Olivia, Esther's words still ringing in her ears.

 _"_ _So deck those halls. Trim those trees._

 _Raise up cups of Christmas cheer._

 _I just need to catch my breath;_

 _Christmas by myself this year"_

The house had filled up, and music was playing, people were laughing and talking loudly, and drinks were in every hand. There was a lively, fun atmosphere, and Caroline felt herself melt into it. She hadn't failed her father, she hadn't run away. Stefan had helped in that respect, with his special Christmas present, a prospect was terrifying and thrilling all at once.

She smiled at a snow board instructor she recognised across the room. He raised his bottle to her, his smile inviting, and she decided then and there that maybe dating should be off the table for a while, just until the dust settled with the next move.

She knocked back her cocktail, and checked on things in the kitchen.

"Car! Can you do me a favour and grab some limes?" Damon called as she wandered through.

"Elena gets a bit wild when she has tequila, so… we are making Margheritas."

"Naturally" Caroline said with a roll of her eyes as she headed toward the cellar.

She opened the door to a steep descent into the cool darkness below. Snapping on the light, she gripped the banister and went slowly, careful to place her feet in Rebekah's ridiculously high shoes fully on the steps. She reached the bottom, her feet echoing off the stone flagstones, and started along the lines of neatly organised shelves. As she wandered along, her eyes quickly scanning for a flash of green, she stopped, suddenly hearing a shoe scuff softly on the stones ahead.

"Hello?" she called as she walked toward the sound, the alcohol she'd drunk fizzing in her blood and making her less cautious than she'd normally be.

"I'm on a lime hunt, if you could keep your eyes open" she continued, coming to a sudden stop as she rounded the corner and saw the man standing against a huge wall of spirit bottles and wine.

Klaus stood rigidly, his hand gripping a bottle, his face turned toward her, his expression carefully blank. As their eyes met, she felt a hesitant smile surge to her lips, unable to just stare.

"Hi" she said softly, watching as he walked toward her, the light reflecting off his golden curls, giving him a golden halo. He stopped in front of her, and she saw the bleak look on his face.

"Hey" he replied, equally quietly, his eyes moving over her, his eyes holding a hint of disbelief.

He looked just like when she'd first met him, black leather and moody expressions.

"It's a surprise to see you here"

"Likewise, sweetheart. I just flew in." he murmured, his eyes tracing over her face, the line of her jaw, down to her collarbones. She stood uncomfortably for a moment, following his blue eyes in their path, suddenly too aware of the white and gold Herve Leger bandage dress Rebekah had lent her.

"Well? What is it, do I have something on me?" she finally asked, exasperated, crossing her arms over her chest. He stepped closer, and she felt a fist tighten around her heart. Up close, she could see his cerulean eyes were shot with red, and dark circles lined the skin beneath.

His hand reached out, and surprised her with a gently touch to her cheek. She stared at him, confused. His fingers splayed along her cheek, and run softly down her neck.

"I can't seem to get this part right. The space, the clean line… it is difficult to capture." He was muttering.

"As are you, my dear" he said, finally dropping his hand and raising his eyes back to her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You -" she started and broke off, going to turn away, continue her search for the limes and try and compose herself.

"I… what? Finish the sentence Caroline" he said, following behind her as she stomped along an aisle.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have said that" she said, wishing he'd go upstairs and let her process him being here for a moment.

"Are you alone?" she asked suddenly, catching a flash of annoyance and guilt flash across his handsome features.

"Aren't I always?"

"Wow, that's some non-answer."

"And yet, it is an answer. And you? Did Tyler accompany you?

"Tyler? What does Tyler have to do with anything? I'm alone, I guess, though I'm staying here for the rest of the season… Stefan –" she stopped as his hard fingers grabbed her arm to stop her marching.

"What?"

"Where is Tyler?"

"How should I know? Back at work?" she ground out, irritated by his focus.

"You shouldn't marry him Caroline. I know I don't either… but he doesn't deserve you" he said quietly, and she saw such bitterness in his eyes, she pulled away.

"You can't really tell me what to do. What I do, and who I marry is nothing to do with you."

"Believe me, you've made that perfectly clear."

"Well, so have you!" she ground out, her anger finally spiking at being trapped down here with someone whose hand on your arm set your heart racing and chills running up and down your back, whose eyes still stole your breath away.

She wrestled her arm from him and spun on her gold stilettoed heel. Damon could forget his limes and his badly concocted ways to manipulate her. She stomped up the stairs and ignored the sound of Klaus following her.

"Explain what you mean" he said loudly as they emerged into the kitchen, startling Elena who was sipping a Margherita. Shooting a furious look at Damon, who was escaping to the living room and the safety of other people, she grabbed the long-stemmed glass from her hand and downed it.

"Klaus! I didn't know you were coming" Elena was saying awkwardly as the tension that had built between them in the cellar descended over the kitchen, hushing the conversations that were going around.

Klaus rounded the middle island and approached Caroline as she made to leave again. He stepped up close to her, his blue eyes staring down into her face, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"Explain that statement."

"You explain yours"

"You first"

"You"

"Well, I am glad we are raising the intellectual bar here my lovelies, but before we start the name calling and hair pulling, might I suggest you sojourn to somewhere a little more private" Kol strolled over, only mildly irritated to be interrupted in his wooing of the reluctant Miss Bennet.

"Fine"

"No!" they both responded at once, with Klaus already reaching for Caroline's arm again.

"No! I don't want to" Caroline said again, more forcefully.

"Be reasonable Caroline. Talk to me" Klaus said, though she could hear the strain in his voice to make it level.

"No. I choose not to, and I don't answer to you. This isn't your house, or your snooty bitch mother's. You can't tell me what to do here" she said, raising her chin a fraction as she met his stormy gaze. They stared at each other, tension crackling the air around them.

"Leave me alone. You're good at that" she muttered, dragging a hand through her rolling curls and stormed off down the hall. That wasn't a fair thing to say, she'd been the one to leave, but still. She felt like he'd left her the moment he'd seen Olivia again. His lost love.

She entered the large lounge, and felt a hand settle lightly on her shoulder. Losing her patience, she spun around ready to make it even more clear she wasn't interested in interacting with him, when she saw the snowboarder from before. He held his hands up.

"I come in peace! I just wanted to check you're alright, that looked intense in there" he said, and she relaxed marginally.

"It's fine, nothing really. Thanks though" she said as she pushed through the crowd to the bar and started to fix herself a drink.

"Here, someone just made a batch of Cosmos, and it might be a little too feminine for me" he said wincing, as he passed over a full glass of pink liquid.

"It's just a cocktail" she said with a reluctant smile as she sipped it.

"Yeah, but it starts out with that, and then I'm getting manicures to stop my callouses building up, and the next thing you know… I have a pink board because it really contrasts well with my suit." He said with a laugh. Caroline smiled, not really sure if he was being condescending or he was just really bad at flirting.

"Well, thanks for the drink" she said, taking a deeper gulp. She felt shaken from seeing Klaus, she had been half hoping she'd never have to again, and yet, here he was, looking all bad boy tortured and, well, she couldn't really think of a better word than lickeable to describe him tonight. Not to mention her memory of the night they'd shared, which made her cheeks heat. Not just the physical things, the emotional connection had been so strong, she had been laid bare, wide open for him to see. And he had rejected her.

"Thank you for the company" he said, a cheery smile on his face as he raised his beer and took a long drag. Caroline caught a glimpse of Klaus entering the room, his eyes immediately on her, almost at the exact same moment as a sweeping wave of fatigue and dizziness hit her. She stumbled a little into Mr Snowboard in front of her, who was talking about some trail he'd boarded.

"You ok?" she heard him ask. She nodded, squinting up at him. He was really very tall, she thought to herself as she swayed on her heels, feeling increasingly unsteady. He put a hand to her cheek, stroked it slowly.

"You're really warm, maybe you need some air, or water or something?" he was saying as she started to nod. Klaus was watching her, moving closer through the crowd. She nodded.

"Air, I need air, can you take me outside?" she asked, leaning on his arm to help coordinate her suddenly unruly feet.

They got there slowly, and as they entered the cooler air, she felt some of the fog start to lift. She braced herself against the balcony and leaned over, sucking fresh mountain air into her lungs.

"Feeling better?" Mr Snowboard asked, coming to stand beside her at the rail. She couldn't find the words to answer just then, so just let her head hang and waited to feel better. She was ok, she wasn't going to throw up. She was fine, repeating the mantra born of years of car sickness, she waited as waves of nausea rolled over her. Before she knew it, her stomach contracted and she awkwardly grabbed her hair from her face before throwing up. She threw up again and again, her stomach heaving. She kept going until dry heaves were all that were left, and she tried to stop the convulsive need to rid her body of its contents.

"Its ok, I've got you" she heard the guy saying, wishing he'd leave her alone, his hand making large circles on her back. In fact, those circles were getting larger and larger, and suddenly, as she was still bent prone over the railing, her hair brushing the flowers on the other side, now spattered with her stomach contents, she felt his hand slip over her ass. She tensed, almost thinking she'd imagined it for a moment. But no, there his went again, and in fact this time, on its downward swoop, she felt his fingers graze under her skirt. Her head came up so quickly, she almost fainted, as blood rushed into her ears. He caught her neatly, pulling her back against his chest as she struggled to stand up.

"Hey, take it easy there, couldn't resist the preview. You're not well, I'll take you home" he saying as he started to pull her along the decking. Caroline's mind was so sluggish and ill, and still, she tried to rebel, tried to push him away, but her hands wouldn't cooperate and her mouth couldn't form words.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." She heard a cold voice come from behind them, and hear a small whimper of relief slip form her aching throat.

"Yeah, what?"

"I believe Caroline and I have unfinished business. So, if you don't mind…" Klaus trailed off, and Caroline could see him, standing deceptively casually by the French doors, his arms crossed, his stare cold.

"I do mind, actually. Me and my date, were just leaving" the guy holding her said, starting to tug her along.

"I don't think so… mate" She heard Kol's voice, and turned to see him standing at the top of the stairs behind them.

"What is this? You rich kids think you can save all the premium pussy for yourselves and leave us with the dregs. Not tonight, not for me" she heard the fear in Mr Snowboarders voice and tried to pull away from him, her heel digging sharply into his foot. He let out a cursed and pulled her back against him harder, one hand bunching her hair into a fist.

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that later" he threatened in her ear. She heard a tusking sound in the profound silence that followed his course voice, and saw Kol shaking his head.

"Mate, I hope you've got insurance" he said, almost looking sorry about it as Klaus, his face a mask of fury crossed the deck in swift, decisive strides.

"Look, if you want to have first go –" was as far as he got before Klaus reached them, and then, she was falling forward, into Kol's arms and being swept up, and Klaus, like a black shadow, was falling across the guy, who was going down. She felt oblivion beckon as she squinted to see him punching the now prone figure, his anger made motion in his fists, in his tense shoulders and unrelenting gaze.

It was the last she saw, before all went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Let your heart be light_

 _From now on your troubles will be out of sight_

The music drifted softly through the layers of sleep Caroline felt atop her, as she gradually began to surface. Swimming up, as though from a great depth, she carefully cracked open her eyes and say the blur of fairy lights, and crackle of an open fire. Laying without moving, she waited until her eyes adjusted to the white light coming through the many windows, though it was fairly dark for morning. She inhaled deeply, a familiar smell deeply comforting her, though she couldn't quite place it. Gently pushing herself up, she stiffened as she recognised the Mikaelson cabin sitting room.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

 _Make the Yule-tide gay,_

 _From now on,_

 _our troubles will be miles away._

Her mouth tasted vile, and her throat was vaguely sore, but otherwise, so far, she felt normal, though her face felt sticky, as though she had slept with her make on, something she never did. She was lying on the largest couch, as big as her bed had been in the service rooms. A crinkly, pale blue duvet was spread over her, and as she looked at it, and connected the smell straight away. It was Klaus's bedcover, and it smelled like him.

She looked to the floor beside her, and saw a bin, thankfully empty, a massive bottle of water and tissues. She went to push the duvet back, and saw she was wearing a loose t-shirt and jogging bottoms, Klaus's, she recognised.

"Don't rush, there's nowhere to go, literally." A voice called and turned to see Klaus himself coming up from the kitchens, tray in hand.

"What do you mean" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her knees and watched him warily.

"I mean, we are snowed in. No one is coming in or out of here today" he said, gesturing to the window. She saw that the faded light was coming from a sky full of heavy snow, falling thick and fast, and inching up the side of the windows, leaving only a portion free.

"Who is we?" she asked, nerves coiling as she watch Klaus settle on a chair across from her. His mouth quirked in a smirk.

"Well, the bad news is it's just you and me, sweetheart. The good news is, it's not my mother." He said, and watched relief wash over her face.

"It's a Christmas miracle" she said with a smile as she reached for the water bottle. He watched her, already feeling brighter for seeing that smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she grimaced.

"I actually feel fine, though, judging from the bucket there, I suppose that might come as a surprise."

"Do you remember last night?"

"I remember looking for limes and arguing with you, I remember your sister chewing my ear off all day about doing anything for the party" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sounds about right" Klaus murmured and watched as Caroline tentatively nibbled a piece of buttered toast he'd brought on the tray.

"Then… not much. We ran into… Josh? Is that his name? The snowboarder guy. And judging by your expression, things went downhill from there"

"He gave you a roofie, in a cocktail, then attempted to take you back to his" Klaus said shortly, and she saw how his hand tightened round his cup of coffee, and a look of pure fury flashed over his face. Caroline nodded.

"That might explain the bucket" she said, looking down at her lap, her cheek turning a little pink.

"Why are you embarrassed, it's not your fault" Klaus said suddenly.

"I know, I just feel silly, it was reckless. I was… off-balance"

"That doesn't matter, don't take a portion of the blame when there is none to take, you should be able to have an off night without someone taking advantage" he said, and stood abruptly to stoke the fire, crouching down, his t-shirt pulling up at the back to reveal taut skin.

"Well, thanks for helping me out. You did, right? I mean, why would I be here if not" she muttered, suddenly aware that she was rambling. Klaus stood up and looked at her, his face difficult to read. Then he came closer, and sat on the edge of the couch, elbows braced on knees, he looked over at her.

"Let's forget about last night."

"Did… did you change my clothes?" she asked hesitantly. He focused on the distance for a moment, his mouth fighting a smile.

"Well, after you were sick on the way back from Stefan's, you decided to take a shower. You took the dress off yourself, well, most of it" he said, recalling the image of finding Caroline with the dress stuck over her head as she attempted to tug it off, wandering around the sitting room blindly.

Caroline buried her face in her hands, cringing.

"Don't tell me anymore!" she said, holding up a hand.

"Take it to the grave… promise?" she demanded, holding out a pinky to him. He was struck then by how her sunniness pulled him in, again and again. Only a day after he'd felt like his world would only know darkness, here she was, his own personal sun, shining into all the dark and forgotten corners of himself. He clasped her pinky in his.

"Promise." He said solemnly. She sat back, returning to her toast and staring into the fire, before turning to him with an excited look on her face.

"Hey! Isn't today…"

"It is. Merry Christmas, Caroline" he confirmed.

"Merry Christmas" she sighed, looking out the window.

"Will we make it to Stefan's for dinner?" she asked, thinking of all the preparation she'd put in yesterday to make sure it would be a wonderful feast.

"Depends how your skiing lessons have been going"

"Really? We can ski there?" she said excitedly.

"Maybe. But there are bigger concerns"

"What?"  
"If you're here, that means Rebekah's putting the turkey on" he said. Caroline thought for a moment and sighed.

"You're right, PBJ it is then." Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich" she clarified.

"Ah, yes" he said, and she giggled seeing the curiosity on his face.

"You've seriously never had one?"

"I think that might be quite an American thing, sweetheart" he said, feeling more relaxed than he had all week, since he'd seen her last really.

"You've been missing out" she said.

"Sounds like it" he said good-naturedly, and they both watched the fire in comfortable silence.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love"

"I'm sorry for leaving, I shouldn't have just gone, I should have told you why and answered the phone, and just stopped being dramatic" she said, and raised contrite eyes to his.

"Why did you go? If you don't mind me asking… I thought maybe in the harsh light of day, things between us, didn't seem so appealing, anymore" he said, and she was struck by the vulnerability in his voice. She felt worse still. All her anger at him for Olivia had drained away. Of course, he still had feelings for her, after all they had shared, he was be a cold hearted monster if he didn't.

"I think, it was just bad timing. I spoke to your mother" Caroline glowered at him a moment, making him laugh.

"It was not a pleasant experience, in all honesty, she let me go, with immediate effect" she admitted.

"She didn't happen to tell me that she fired you, she told me you quit suddenly. She also told me that she had brought you up to speed, on my past. After I found that out, I understood… why you left" he said, his eyes focused forward on the falling snow.

"I left because she fired me." Caroline clarified, anger again at Esther for manipulating them both.

"Without a goodbye?" he asked then, his blue eyes searching her face. She signed, pushing her tacky hair back.

"Well, that's why I'm sorry, that was wrong. Even if… even if you had reconciled with Olivia, I should have still said goodbye. We were better friends than that" she said softly.  
"What are you talking about, reconciled?" he asked, suddenly turned fully to her.

'I saw you and her, together. You looked so close" Caroline cut off as Klaus reached across the blanket and took her hand.

"Caroline please believe me, we have not reconciled. I was as surprised to see her there as you were, and she was the furthest thing from my mind when I awoke that morning. I had come downstairs looking for you" he said honestly, and she met his gaze, her face breaking into a sweet, albeit sad smile.

"Really? Why was she there?"  
"I think my mother has meddled even deeper than we realise" Klaus said, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

"But you were happy to see her" Caroline prompted, unable to stop pushing.

"I haven't seen Olivia since before the accident, so yes, I suppose, it was a relief finally, to see her with my own eyes, to see that she is ok now, and lay to rest something that has haunted me a long time" he said, carefully. Caroline suddenly squeezed his fingers, making him look at her.

"I'm sorry, about the accident and the baby, I'm so sorry" she said, her forehead creased with concern. He looked back into her steady gaze.

"Everyone has things they have lost, life goes on, and you carry them with you, but you still have to live" he said slowly, realising the words felt truer now to him than ever before. He wondered at Caroline and at her capacity to forgive others for everything, while holding herself accountable in the strictest terms.

"I'm sorry for getting in between you and Tyler. And for hitting your fiancé" he said with rough smile. Caroline frowned at him.

"I would ask what the hell you are talking about, but I think, knowing more and more about your mom, I can guess." She said shortly, pushing off the covers and standing up. She walked over to the fire and spread her hands over the heat.

"I'm not engaged to Tyler, I haven't seen him in weeks, and I will never be getting back together with him" she surmised, turning back to find Klaus watched her in stunned silence.

"I'm going to grab a shower, you… process that." She said with a half-smile, walked past him and making her way up the stairs.

* * *

Nothing had ever felt as good as that shower, she used the one in Klaus' room, and enjoyed the smell of his shower gel, as the hot water washed away last remaining unpleasantness of the previous evening. She got out after a while and wrapped her towel around her, scrunching her hair to let it dry in its natural volumuous waves. She didn't have a shred of make here, and no clothes either, but it really didn't seem to matter what she looked like today. Her heart felt lighter, and she realised it was from the guilt she'd carried all week for leaving so abruptly, guilt she'd mistaken for anger. She had come to know Klaus as a complicated and troubled person, but she felt she could also use that label for herself. It didn't mean there weren't happy parts too, just because someone carried pain in them, it didn't make them less deserving of love. He had become a whole person to her, someone she could see with more than just her eyes. If she didn't fancy the pants off him, she would look forward to a life-long friend in him. As it was, she wasn't really sure where they stood.

She left the bathroom, and decided Rebekah wouldn't mind her borrowing something to wear, especially as she probably didn't know the Herve Leger dress was ruined yet. She found soft, worn jeans and an off the shoulder, cuddly white cashmere jumper. As her and Rebekah were not the same bra size, she put on a tight cami underneath instead and shook out her quickly drying curls. Back in Klaus's room, she saw a note on the bed, and paused. It was a sweeping, elegant script, and Caroline thought how artistic Klaus was to his very core, even his scribbled notes look like artwork.

 _"_ _Christmas comes but once a year… gift exchange in one hour"_

Caroline thought frantically of something she could give him, but was coming up blank. She had taken all her stuff, and in a panic, she wandered into Rebekah's room. There was nothing remotely appropriate for a man, unless she would consider dressing up in serious slutty lacy underwear for him. It was a testament to how desperate she was, that she really considered it.

Time seemed to disappear and she finally found herself in the kitchen with 10 minutes to go. Inspiration striking, she quickly pulled 2 slices of bread from the box.

Klaus stood nervously before the fire, his eyes kept returning to the rectangle under the tree, the long present, wrapped in newspaper, as it was all he could find. He was nervous to give it to her, nervous as he hadn't been in a long time. She entered from the kitchen, her hands behind her back, and he smiled, it was pretty instinctive at the sight of her face. Caroline's face had become equivalent to happiness, somewhere along the line.

"Ready?" he teased, as she stopped, still hiding something behind her back.

"I was born ready"

"Ok, ladies first" he said, holding out a hand. Caroline bit her lip, hoping bravado would be enough to pull this off as a fun gift.

"It was between this and something else…" she hedged, and he only continued to hold out his hand.

"Fine… Merry Christmas!" she announced and pulled a place around in front of her. There, framed by a sprig of holly, was a peanut and jelly sandwich. Her eyes were wide watching him, and he let out a laugh, closing in to take his precious offering.

"Taste it" she instructed, and he obliged, chewing slowly.  
"What do you think?"

"What was the other thing?" he asked, and got a thump in the arm for his efforts.

"You sister's lingerie" she said, a playful smile playing around her full lips.

"To wear?" he asked, perplexed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, silly, for me to wear" with that, silence fell between them, and the tension ramped up. He swallowed hard.

"I have to say, that's some image Caroline" he said, willing his eyes not to drop from her face, though they were itching to slowly peruse the offering that would have been on display for them.

"Though, a confusing one, let's leave my sister and the word lingerie out of the same sentence" he realised with a frown. Caroline merely laughed.

"Fine, my turn." She held out her hand expectantly, and he pushed himself back to the presents, and away from thoughts of unwrapping Caroline like a present.

He took a deep breath and reached for the rectangle, handing it awkwardly to her.

"It's nothing really, I mean, if you don't like it… don't keep it" he muttered as she tore the paper off. He looked toward the window, actually unable to watch her reaction as she looked at her present.

It wasn't a big canvas, but it was one of the first real things he had painted in years. In the painting, Caroline sat on the porch of the chalet, with the mountains rising behind her and the forest surrounding her. In her hands, wisps of steam rose off a coffee cup, and her eyes, they were luminescent and full, her lips curved in a contented smile. The colours were right, he thought at least, the gold of her hair, the green of the trees, and the iridescent silver of sunlight on fresh snow. There was the barest of impressions of a light and shadow next to her on the porch swing, just the slightest implication that in those moments, as he had observed her, he had always had the impression that she wasn't alone.

She was silent, and he could just see from the corner of his eye, how still she had become. He swallowed hard and waited. Had he overstepped? Taken the easiness between them this morning as more than she had meant it to be? Maybe intruded on something so personal, he never should have shown her that he'd captured it.

Then her hand touched his shoulder, and she was pulling him around to face her. He resisted meeting her eyes until the very last moment, and had barely registered that she was smiling, though there were tears there too, before her lips touched his, a butterfly of a kiss, a whisper, gentle and fleeting. She cupped his face, looking up into his eyes with a completely open expression, and he could read her again, she opened that door and let him see her, and he allowed her the same right back.

"Thank you" she murmured, lifting her face toward his for another kiss, this time on the cheek, and then the other, still light as a feather.

"Thank you" she whispered after each touch of her lips against his thirsty skin. Once she was finished, they were pressed together, their breath intermingling, lips only inches apart, and how he longed to close that gap. However, he wouldn't hurt her again. He had to be honest with her, and accept her decision.

"You're welcome, love" he said, breaking the spell that held them. He stepped gently back, and took her hand, pulling her into a nearby chair. She blinked the tears from her eyes and smiled at him.

"I probably should have made you two sandwiches" she said, and laughed at his expression.

"Actually, I'm rather grateful you didn't" he said, teasing her.

"You know, if you want to give me something else, there is something I can think of" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm not dressing up in your sister's lingerie."

"Right, that's it, I'm banning those words being together in a sentence, or I will have to remind you of the song you decided to sing last night, when I was trying to get your shoes off" her hands shot over her ears.

"Don't you dare! You promised" she reprimanded him.

"Well, don't push me. I was more thinking along the lines of something that would need a Media Release Form" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not making a porn video with you either" she joked, her blue eyes sparkling, and he found he couldn't look away.

"Let's put a pin in that… extremely interesting idea…" he began, dodging away as her hand reached out to whack him.

"I was more thinking about painting. I wasn't joking last night, if you remember, about the neck and shoulder area" he said, more serious now, as he reached out and drew her hair back over on bare shoulder.

"You want to draw me?" she said, looking a little flustered. She was flattered but nervous. How closely could someone study you before they found every flaw.

"I already draw you, sweetheart. In fact, lately I haven't done much else. You have inspired me again. I am producing real work, for the first time in years. I want you to pose for me" he clarified.

"Will you?" he asked, suddenly nervous to be asking. It was a highly personal thing, and took trust, and now, he had to wait to see if Caroline did indeed trust him. She nodded slowly.

"Ok, but you have to show me it after" she negotiated.

"Of course" he said with relief. They sat quietly together, and Klaus felt looming the thing that he wished to tell her, though there was nothing he'd less like to speak of.

"Olivia wants to meet me, after New Year." He said abruptly, and he saw surprise on Caroline's face, though it was quickly schooled.

"She wants to get back together?" she enquired, turning her body almost impecibly away from him, though he still noticed.

He shrugged.

"She says she wants to talk, maybe give it another go, I don't really understand it, to be honest" he said wearily, rubbing a hand over his eyes, before meeting Caroline's direct blue gaze.

"What do you want?" she asked, straight to the point, as was their usual dynamic, when one shied away from the truth, the other forced them to confront it.

"I don't know. I care about her, though how much of that is nostalgia and guilt, I can't determine. I cost her everything… Now I owe her, whatever she thinks will make her happy" he said, relieved to be telling Caroline what he had been afraid to, that if Olivia wanted to give it another go, he felt duty bound to try, despite the growing feelings he had for Caroline.

"But what do you want?" she repeated.

"How should I know? I want to go back in time. Change it all so I never even met her and ruined her life like I did" he said, his voice growing frustrated. He realised what those words meant slowly. He didn't want to be with her, he'd preferred they'd never met in the first place, than get back together now.

"So, what do _you_ want?"

"You know what I want" Klaus admitted suddenly, swinging his head to hers, and pining her with an intense look.

"I want you. And I have since the moment you fell on your arse outside the car, and then got in and argued with yourself" he said with a smile, one he felt down to his toes.

Caroline studied him a long moment, running her eyes over his face, again and again, until she shifted to the edge of the seat, preparing to stand.

"What should I wear, for the drawing?" she asked, and he felt thrown by the change of subject, though she didn't sound angry.

"What every you want"

"And where should we do it"

"Depends what you end up wearing, let me see first, then I can figure it out, lighting, colours…" he mumbled, his mind already skipping onto the picture. As she left the room, she turned back, her foot already on the first step and called out to him.

"Hey, Klaus?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"She wasn't the only one who lost everything that night. Don't forget that"


End file.
